


The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by Luthienberen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Heats, M/M, Possible Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Battle of Monmouth George Washington fears he will have to have Lee court martialled. However, upon learning that Charles is an un-bonded Omega a new opportunity arises. George Washington approaches Charles with the offer: marry him and he will drop all charges and Charles can keep his reputation and commission. Charles now must decide whether to accept or not and if this could further the Order’s goals…yet he hates Washington and loves Haytham.</p>
<p>Haytham meanwhile is infuriated when he hears of this deal from Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> == _**I have selected ‘Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings’ so the tags on the fic are not comprehensive. If you are concerned by any possible character death, violence, non-con etc please feel free to contact me either through my tumblr or Dreamwidth account – see links in my profile.**_
> 
> ** Not beta-read so apologies for any glaring errors. 
> 
> \-- In response to this prompt on the asscreedkinkmeme [[click](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1795.html?thread=10332163#cmt10332163)]
> 
> * * *

_30 th June 1778_

George Washington crumpled the letter in his hand and threw it onto the table. His normally ordered and calm temperament was in disarray – and it was all due to one man: Major General Charles Lee.

The name itself was enough to inspire anger and betrayal. Rising from the table that served as his temporary desk, George strode to the fireplace and struggled to compose himself.

One arm outstretched on the mantel, George poked at the fire, watching as the flames crackled and spat, the logs smouldering a bright orange. There was no real need for a fire, it was June and the air was hot and muggy. Yet George had built the fire with his own hands in an attempt to distract his mind from the events of only two days ago.

Discarding the poker George pinched his nose.

The Battle of Monmouth had ended in confusion as the army under Lafayette retreated due to supposed orders by Charles. Apparently, as far as George could learn initially this wasn’t true, but then confirmed by Lee once asked by another solider. Upon hearing of the retreat George had ridden to catch up and most sternly rebuked Charles in front of many officers. That in of itself was unlike him and George felt a pang of guilt. Yet his anger was still too hot for him to admit to this feeling and with a shake of his head George paced away from the fire and stared bleakly out of the house they had commandeered.

The sun was high in the sky, noon had arrived and so had lunch for his troops. Watching the men file in ordered queues to the mess tents George ran a finger over the simple wood frame of the window.

That awful scene was driven not simply by news of Charles’ retreat, but for the fact that Charles had done it; for George it had been far more personal, a dereliction of duty that he felt in his gut. Afterwards George had raced to the battle.

Charles had followed in furious temper and found George waiting, as he had realised that General Clinton’s forces were indeed stronger than the Commander in Chief had given credit for. Naturally, this had been embarrassing for George so he had handed command over to Charles while he went to the rear to bolster troops there; predictably Charles had not been happy at his order and tartly replied he already had command. His own pride and vanity injured George abandoned Charles to the fight. The battle proceeded until Charles again retreated.

His fingers pressed hard on the wood then dragged to the window tracing the tree that stood outside.

It had been a mess and George was still convinced that General Clinton did not have sufficient resources to check his American troops. Charles of course vehemently disagreed. Now they were in this position. George was well aware of how angry he was for Charles retreating when he considered that the battle could have been an American victory (a view Charles did not comply with) and it cut a wound into his soul.

Their harsh exchanges upon the field and…George’s heart clenched, Charles’ surprise at his first outburst …Charles’ furious letters, defending himself and accusing George’s aides of misinforming him on the status of General Clinton’s armies…

Yes, it was unfortunate. If Charles was a prudent man, a cool-headed sensible man then he would have remained quiet. George had enough common sense even through his hurt pride to understand that Charles wasn’t wholly in the wrong and given time for his own temper to cool, then he would have been able to admit publicly his regret for speaking harshly to Charles.

Yet Charles was not a cool-headed man, the Omega was like the tempestuous sea, mood ever changing and prudence was unfortunately not a virtue possessed by the intelligent and admittedly superb military veteran.

So now George had to contend with Charles’ public fury at a rebuke he deemed unfair, over circumstances he valued unforgiving to the American cause.

Even so George may have been able to ignore this, perhaps assign it to Charles’ budding Heat. He might have consigned it to an unfortunate fit of ire. However, his aides were not impressed by Charles antics and spoke long and loudly against Charles’ actions both at Monmouth and afterwards. Their view on the matter had coloured George’s reply and he had hoped to silence Charles for the moment.

George he knew he had not been generous in his words and indeed vindictive. Now that some of his anger had drained away George wished he hadn’t been so hasty. George retreated from the window, sick of the beautiful sun. But that wasn’t the worst: there were the accusations of treachery from Connor and Lafayette. He swallowed, the sensation was as if he was drinking whiskey.

George sat at his desk fatigued with fear. He sincerely did not wish to believe that this was so. Why would Charles betray them? He was an avid supporter for Independence and had risked much by siding with the Americans against his country – _former_ country.

George reached for the tea, now cold, evaporating in a lovely gilded tea cup. Sipping the liquid he grimaced, he knew his real question was: Surely he did not hate George that much nor covet the title of Commander in Chief so dearly that he would betray them to the British?

George refused to believe it even as the facts seemed to align.

So he stood, embittered from all sides – his aides and Lafayette with Connor – and Charles’ latest letter damn him was, considering the vindictive set of Washington’s reply, unsurprisingly bitter in tone.

In fact it was less than respectful and goaded George to dare air his doubts publicly. George found it too much for his already strained nerves and he knew that the missive forced him to act. Drinking more tea in an attempt to steel his nerves George discovered only a mockery in it’s coolness of the chill that now cloaked him. The only action viable in the situation was a military investigation in a court martial. To have Charles arrested and stand in a military jury and justify himself. The mere thought caused sweat to break out over George.

Setting down his tea cup George put his face in his hands, as despair swept through him acute and painful.

“Oh why did you have to disobey me Charles? Why?”

George had always loved Charles, admiring the Omega from afar. His devotion to duty, his cleverness and quickness to think on his feet, coupled with his military experience outstripping George’s own initially, had drawn George to the wonderful Omega. Further acquaintance had George pleased at how Charles seemed determined to support American Independence, even casting aside his British lords to do so. Such valour and morality was admirable and George recalled fondly nights spent discussing tactics shadowed with a little personal information – that which Charles was willing to share, mysterious Omega that he was.

The odd secret taint to Charles’ nature had also been an attraction to George whose inquiring mind was eager to delve into the unknown. It helped that the man was handsome of course, though fairness of face wasn’t a weakness George suffered from.

Yet his true problem was that he still loved Charles and to subject the Omega he loved and desired to court martial was abhorrent.

But what if the charges were true? Assailed by the doubts planted by Lafayette and Connor, George rubbed his face and knew he had to think fast ere he had no choice but to condemn Charles.

The people who accused Charles were not fans of the General, particularly Connor for reasons George did not understand. In fact, that entire aspect spoke to George of some unfavourable conspiracy.

So, George had to determine two things: First, were General Clinton’s forces substantial enough to be victorious if Charles hadn’t retreated?

Secondly, even if the former was yes, was Charles’ retreat in response to this correctly gauged threat or due to prior correspondence with the British and he was a traitor?

George prayed it was the first. Yet…if it wasn’t, would he still try and save Charles?

George donned his cloak and knew that the answer was yes. What remained therefore was how he would achieve this and what price would he demand from Charles?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a) I have taken some liberties with AC3 (and well history), in that the Templars are still alive e.g. William, John etc.
> 
> (b) For reference I have used **John Richard Alden’s** ‘General Charles Lee’, printed by Louisiana State University 1951, for some information on the events leading up to the court martial. It is a fascinating work so if you can access it – do!
> 
> (c) The above said, this is not an accurate portrayal of history – I have held onto some bits, used others to inform me and discarded more, (for example, Washington did order Charles’ arrest by Colonel Alexander Scammell – here I have delayed events to tailor to the prompt). I always appreciate however any correction for any anachronisms I might use.


	2. Chapter One

_2 nd July 1778, Englishtown_

The sun was barely protruding over the horizon when Charles was awakened by his aide-de-camp Captain Evan Edwards. The eager young man was retracting his hand with an apologetic expression. Charles sighed as he rubbed his eyes and carefully pulled himself up, so he was leaning against the headboard. At least this inn had proper beds.

Captain Edwards coughed and politely looked away, placing the lit candle on the rather well-worn rickety table next to Charles’ temporary bed. Mostly awake now, sleep mercifully banished due to years of military training, Charles dragged his covers up to his armpits so they concealed his chest. Drawing up his knees Charles tried to ignore the slickness curling under his cock and slipping down his thighs.

He was hot and the extra covers were something he didn’t need so close to his burgeoning heat. 

“I’m as decent as you shall find me in my own bed, Captain Edwards. Now what troubles you? The wonderful Commander in Chief hasn’t come knocking at my door has he?”

His aide turned and blushed, shifting uncomfortably at his sarcasm. “No, it is one of your colleagues.” The young man frowned, “He says his name is Thomas Hickey, that it is urgent and you know him?”

Oh damnations. He did not need Thomas meddling just as he was having a full bodied dispute with Washington.

“Yes, I know him. Where is he at present?”

“In the living area,” a curl of distaste was swiftly removed as Captain Edwards added, “drinking ale.”

Marvellous, Hickey would give him a terrible reputation, something he could ill afford.

“Then I shall go to him.” As much as Charles would rather leave Hickey to wait he knew it could be urgent; possibly a missive from Haytham (the mere thought brought a flush to his body, compounding his encroaching heat) or news on one of his colleagues, but hopefully nothing on Connor. He didn’t need any extra aggravation in the form of that fine Alpha.

“Damn!” Must he think appreciatively of the Assassin determined to kill him? Charles hated how his heat sometimes made him feel, so vulnerable to certain types of Alpha.

“Sir?” Captain Edwards rushed over, holding his breath so as not to breathe his scent. His hand hovered, nervous about touching his General when the Omega was releasing such a fertile scent.

Charles breathed deep and wished he hadn’t. Edwards was an Alpha and that wonderful masculine scent could play havoc when his body was preparing for his body to accept an Alpha, to _breed –_ and Edwards was young and certainly ready to mate. Normally Charles could control his reactions, but his irritation with Washington cut directly to the root of his emotions, laying bare every frustration he held towards that horrid man. This, coupled with his heat which simply played on his temper that had a tendency to swing in normal circumstances, then Charles felt as if the smallest thing was capable of inciting a response from him, like ice on an overheated body.

“Nothing Edwards. Just a stray rumination,” carefully exhaling Charles glanced away from Edwards who was leaning over him and focused on the flickering yellow flare cast by the single candle in his room.

The minutes heralding the dawn as the sun fought to rise, were dark and chilling even in summer. When pitched outside Charles considered that hour to be almost supernatural for the unease it caused him; men were at their lowest ebb, the perfect opportunity to gain advantage.

“Please pass me my clothes Captain. I shall dress and go to my friend.”

“But your heat sir!”

“Another half a day away. I shall be fine. We know each other and he shan’t harm me.”

Looking up Charles caught the perplexed expression that flickered in Edwards’ eyes ere he nodded and moved away to the chest that Charles kept his clothes in. Obviously the man couldn’t understand why he would trust a man like Hickey. Charles could hardly blame him, for to explain meant revealing who he was and the organisation he worked for…the _Alpha_ he served. Impossible.

“General,” Captain Edwards placed his clothes in a neat order at the foot of his bed. “Will you require assistance?” The red stain on his cheeks showed he wasn’t sure how he could assist his Omega General, but that he would try.

Charles smiled. The loyalty his aide-de-camps had towards him were soothing and he appreciated loyalty a great deal.

“I shall manage. Please go to Hickey and ensure he doesn’t drink too much.”

“Yes General.”

His aide quickly left. Sighing Charles inched out of bed, grimacing as his nightshirt stuck to his backside and legs. Knowing he might not have time to waste on luxuries such as cleaning before seeing Thomas and establishing whether it was truly urgent or not, Charles yanked his nightgown over his head.

Oh Father of Understanding. The night was still cool enough to be a balm to his flushed skin and revelling for a second on the feel of cool air on sensitive skin, leaving goosebumps to rise, Charles brushed his hands over his arms.

His cock twitched and Charles swallowed. He wouldn’t mind running his hands over another area, but that had to wait too. Padding in his socks to the bowl at the far corner Charles was pleased to see water.

Edwards must have had it refilled while Charles slept. Dipping in the cloth Charles wiped his face and chest, ignoring aching nipples. Biting his lip he was as brief as possible in mopping his rear, cock and thighs. It wasn’t enough and already he was becoming wet again.

Drying off as best as possible Charles hurried to his clothes and pulling on his drawers, picked up his pads to absorb his spill. The pads were filled with cotton and grass and sewn up within silk (poorer Omegas Charles knew used ordinary cloth rags or just cotton – so did he when on the field), the silk was simply more comfortable.

Usually he would use the ties to knot around his waist but he was anxious and just wanted to see Thomas and retire to his bed. He thus did his best to stuff the pad in-between his legs and ensured it covered his bottom too.

Grabbing his trousers he did them up and carelessly threw on a shirt and forwent his cravat, he was far too hot. For decency’s sake he slipped on a very ornate waistcoat embroidered with gold on green. Haytham had bought it for him as a gift one Christmas in the second year of their comradeship. Charles had cherished it ever since. He took it with him everywhere. Knowing he was under-attired Charles reluctantly hurried down the stairs and into the main living area of the inn.

He discovered Captain Edwards urging Thomas up onto his feet, denying him another beer. Thomas was protesting until he clapped eyes on Charles.

“Charlie!” he exclaimed cheerfully. Edwards was horrified and he snapped, “ _General_ Lee to you.”

Charles smiled wryly, “Thank you Captain, I shall deal with Mr Hickey from here. I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

Displeasure shadowing his face Captain Edwards nevertheless politely and sharply saluted and left, with one lingering look demanding that he behave himself or else to Thomas.

Thomas naturally found this amusing and sniggered all the way to Charles’ office that consisted of a small side room fitted with a desk and fireplace and one window overlooking the courtyard and fields.

“What brings you here Thomas?” Charles swung around and sat in his chair, Thomas did the same opposite hum.

“The big man of course Charlie. He wants an update and well it seems my ears have picked up a fine mess.”

Charles’ temper flared and unable to contain his fury at his treatment he exploded. Seizing the letter on his desk Charles brandished the letter he had received only two days ago from Washington.

“ _Fine_ mess? It is more than that Thomas. Do you know what George Washington has done? Or to be more precise what he written. The bastard! How dare he couch a response to me in such terms? How can he refuse to acknowledge his deplorable behaviour to _me_ on the battlefield, dictating to me as he did?”

Jumping up he strode to the window energised all of a sudden by the anger flowing through his system. Charles faced his compatriot, who now had one leg stretched out on Charles’ writing desk. Well, the Red Fox inn’s desk to be exact. They could have stayed at the Village Inn, but Charles had absolutely no desire to be anywhere near that disgusting solider known as Commander in Chief.

Thrusting the letter at Thomas Hickey who took it with his normal blasé attitude towards Charles’ tempers, Charles continued as Thomas unfolded the letter, “And now he persists in laying at my feet the charge of not knowing what action to take on the battle field! He declares that I will have the opportunity to justify myself to Congress and America whether my retreat was ‘unnecessary, disorderly and shameful’ or not!”

Charles flung himself into his chair, vibrating with anger. Touching his forehead with his hand he massaged his hot skin. In fact he was flushed all over and his belly was twisting and untwisting. The wetness in his drawers was now acute Charles shifted with a grimace.

The padding he had hastily put on was thoroughly damp barely holding its position and now his slickness was leeching into the thin fabric of his drawers, causing the linen to cling to his skin. It was uncomfortable and this discomfort and embarrassment added fuel to his righteous fury.

“How can he accuse me of being disorderly? I saved our forces from defeat and worse! We at least succeeded in checking General Clinton’s forces. The damned fool. He still has learnt _nothing_ of war!”

“Easy there Charlie, you’ll injure yourself. Don’t want you to be harmed.” Thomas put the letter on his desk and carefully lowered his leg. It caused him stiffness ever since he escaped being killed from Connor, curse him too.

Thomas leant forward on the desk, eyes worried, “I get you being angry Charlie, but keep yer head. I haven’t heard tell of the Commander ever writing so angrily to anyone. You got him right riled up. I bet you wrote back?”

“Of course I did! My first letter to him was perfectly cordial…” At Thomas’ sceptical look Charles scouted his papers for the copy – he _always_ ensured he had a copy of his correspondence; you never knew when it would defend your corner– and handed the missive to Thomas, plus his latest reply.

Thomas scanned it and his surprise was one victory in this unfair persecution.

“Hmm, yer right there.” Thomas glanced up. “And your second was less polite. But still, be careful. He’s angry and I wonder why he wrote like that. Any ideas?”

Oh he did. “Those vultures, Lafayette, Hamilton and it wouldn’t surprise me if that bloody Assassin isn’t causing me trouble, foolish boy.”

Thomas frowned, “I don’t like it. Play sweet Charlie. Remember your heat; don’t want to make yourself ill before that.”

Charles laughed bitterly and rising in an attempt to not sit in his rapidly wet drawers walked around the desk to stand beside Thomas. He saw his friend’s nostrils flare and knew his approaching heat was noticeable to the Alpha.

“What do you care Thomas? You never evidenced concern for my heat previously.”

Thomas groaned and pushed the chair back and standing warily he faced Charles. Charles struggled not to breathe deeply; while he was accustomed to the Alphas in his circle he was yet vulnerable when his heat screamed for a mate.

_Wanting_ for an Alpha to fill and complete him and denying this always left an ache that had in the past brought to him to a sobbing unhappy heap, writhing and whimpering.

The memory coupled with his fear of inhaling the scent of his friend had Charles about turn and walk as casually as he could to the window in attempt to not show how affected he was by his situation. It didn’t help that Thomas’s shirt was undone at the top, revealing a tantalising glimpse of muscled skin.

He saw that his aide-de-camp Captain Mercer was scurrying across the courtyard to the fields where the men were camped, to check on the guard detail. He saw Captain Edwards and his adjutant, (his most trusted men along with Captain Mercer), actually conversing quietly and fast, worry in their hunched shoulders as they glanced towards the inn.

The sun was peaking over the horizon, beginning to chase away the pre-morning darkness.

“Because Haytham will kill me if you’re taken sick before or during your heat. He’s a protective bastard.”

Charles smiled. The mention of Haytham as ever made happiness burst inside him. The Grandmaster was the finest Alpha he had ever met and certainly the best Templar Charles had ever encountered, heard or had the privilege to work alongside.

In all he did, Haytham sought the best for the people of this blighted land, desperately trying to usher in order from chaos and peace from anarchy; he even tried misguidingly to rescue his son. Though Charles deemed Connor beyond salvation he did not speak against Haytham on this. If Haytham wished it he would support him faithfully – a fact he was proud of.

How he loved the man, the Alpha, the Templar. Allowing the thrill of the mention of Haytham run through him, Charles relaxed minutely. Under all his admiration and awe however was sadness. He wished Haytham would claim him, declare Charles his mate and allow him to bear his children. Children that would become fine Templar Knights and continue the Order’s work. Charles wasn’t madly fond of children, but bearing Haytham’s would be pure bliss, knowing that his belly carried Haytham’s seed and that he was the only one blessed with that grace as Haytham’s proper spouse.

_Charles Kenway_ – a very nice ring to the title.

Unfortunately, the Grandmaster had not bestowed such favour upon him, only showering affection in the form of friendship and trust in his abilities. While this was pleasing and Charles relished every single breath of their abiding friendship, he yearned for more. But better to have Haytham’s confidence than disapproval, so he loved from afar and prayed that when this was over Haytham might take him as his mate, for when alone at times Charles saw the flicker in grey eyes that converted them from hard and remote to sweet and tender…at Charles.

Thomas naturally had to shatter his tranquillity. “I don’t think you should upset Washington any further like, Charlie. Something strikes me wrong in all this. Uncommon like.”

“What do you mean?”

“That letter Washington sent you is out of character right?”

Charles hated to admit any positives to his enemy, but through his anger he knew Thomas was correct. He conceded the point with a curt nod.

“So someone is riling him up. Let me find out who before you go running around like a headless chicken, or more so at any rate.”

Charles smiled wanly, “You do have a way with words when you wish.” Charles mulled the matter over. Why he had to wait and allow himself to be stuck with false accusations of misconduct on the field and afterwards towards Washington rankled him.

However, Thomas might be onto something. He had an uncanny ability to sniff out sneaky activities under a seemingly unimposing front. Possibly all his black market experience helped him in this skill. Hell, Charles ought to know, it was for this that he and Haytham paid Thomas.

“You don’t think I’ll win do you?”

Thomas’ answer was cruel. “No,” an apologetic expression crossed his face, “I’m sorry Charlie, but I don’t. He’s popular and…”

“An idiot! The people trusted me best first. I’m still a better solider and man.”

“He’s an Alpha. He’s also now bloody popular Charlie and he’s surrounded by greedy bastards eager to drink from his success. I oughta know. I see that type every day.”

“It’s unfair and unjust!”

Charles folded his arms, gripping his arms. Breathing deeply, he smelled the heavy masculine sweat of Thomas, the undeniable Alpha taint to him: musky, enticing and comforting in its promise to look after Charles and ugh, give him babies.

Sweating more and trembling more obviously, Charles walked shakily to the fireplace which was currently empty. Above it was a lovely picture of Boston docks on a sunlit day, bustling with ships, the main reason why Charles had commandeered this room – the picture recalled his first encounter with Haytham, the best day of his life.

“No one said it wasn’t, but Charles—” Oh crikey, Thomas was using his proper name, it was bad, “-this is politics, you’re good at it. Listen here, have your heat and afterwards you’ll know I’m right. When you can think proper we will get Washington.”

Thomas was correct confound the man. “Very well. I shall wait. Do what you must Thomas, but be discreet.”

Thomas looked relived. “Good on ya Charlie. Need somethin’ before I bugger off?”

“Yes, call Lieutenant Colonel Brooks as I’m afraid Captain Edwards will faint if I ask for further assistance from him. I would like to prepare for my heat.”

“If Haytham knew you weren’t taking care of yourself he’d have my hide and lock ya up so only he can reach ya.”

“I am sure the opportunity would be a fine thing, but you’re much mistaken Thomas.” It was a cruel taunt and Charles did not wish to have his hopes raised.

“Whatever you say. I’ll call Lieutenant Colonel Brook for ya. May the Father of Understanding guide you.”

“May he guide your steps and protect you.”

Thomas smiled and left with a minor limp and Charles relaxed as the Alpha scent diminished.

 

= = =

George sighed and leaned back in his chair. His back was sore from hunching over reports, desperately seeking a way to acquit Charles Lee thereby ameliorating the need for a court martial.

Yet his anxious search had yet to turn up anything worthy of note. Much of what he did gather was conjecture. Rather understandably the little George could draw from one of Charles’ aides, Captain Mercer (a chance meeting when they both crossed the fields to check on their troops), was favourable to Charles.

This was nice to hear, but wouldn’t stand to scrutiny. He could also hardly demand information from Captain Mercer or the rest of Charles officers without drawing attention from the man he wished to keep in the dark for the moment and of course from his own personnel, so the fight wasn’t made more public than it already was.

The delay however did have the effect of cooling his temper as did the slight distance he had placed between himself, Lafayette and Colonel Scammell. Without the two men pouring their own distaste for Charles into his ears he could allow his normally reasonable temperament to focus on the day’s events.

George rubbed his head and sighed. He wished he hadn’t reacted so harshly because looking back he knew he had behaved unreasonably towards Charles and with some reluctance acknowledged that it would be terribly unlike Charles to retreat without due cause. It was not in the man’s character to be cowardly nor to misread a battlefield, not that he was flawless, but Charles usually interpreted facts correctly – why not then, in the Battle at Monmouth?

Reading over his intel George recalled his very peculiar conversation with Connor just before he departed from the battle site to ride to Englishtown.

_“Lee is part of something bigger than you know Commander. If you don’t stop him they will have control. They shall win.”_

_That was most perplexing and George warily observed Connor’s agitated state and furious eyes, cold in their anger and unrelenting in their unforgiving nature._

_“I do not understand Connor. Charles has always shown loyalty to the cause and has served better than many American born men. He is part of something bigger: the American fight for independence.”_

_Connor shook his head, “No, he is loyal to only one man and he is not you, Commander. What loyalty he has displayed is only to further their cause.”_

_“You speak in riddles Connor. You accuse a highly respected General yet tell me nothing but allusions to a grand conspiracy. Who are ‘they’?”_

_George privately wondered who this ‘man’ was and ignored the pain caused by the mere thought that Charles owed allegiance to someone other than him._

_Connor thinned his lips and his eyes went dark, as if a struggle with his conscience was occurring, “I can only say that there are events happening that you do not realise. Lee is not a friend and would do you harm.”_

_“Charles?” Surely the Omega did not hate him so much. “We have had our differences, but I am sure it is not so bad. Certainly not enough to drive him to be a traitor. Any disquiet is most probably due to his nearing heat.”_

_A laugh from the normally stoic young warrior shocked George and he stiffened._

_“You would do better to seek another Omega Commander, for Charles obeys only one Alpha and he is everything to him, he would do anything for that one.”_

_The insinuation that he was chasing Charles was shameful; both in truth and that Connor thought he would attempt to steal a bonded Omega from their Alpha. In an attempt to save face and end this uncomfortable conversation George addressed Connor’s frustration._

_“I will look into the matter.”_

_Connor was displeased but agreed, “White Alphas,” was his parting verdict as he walked away._

The conversation had unnerved George then and still did, conspiracies seem to surround Charles like a fog not dispelled by the morning heat. He had recorded the exchange to consider and now George was bothered. If Charles was tied to an Alpha who had designs, perhaps it was against his will? George didn’t allow himself to linger too long on such a fanciful theory and refocused on trying to uncover the mystery as time was running out he would have to make a decision on how to proceed shortly.

“Commander,” a serving woman entered and walked to the table with a tray, “Breakfast sir.”

“Thank you,” replied George who had risen before the dawn and not eaten. Now he could see the sun rays touching the horizon.

The serving woman waited as he shifted papers then put the tray full of hot porridge, bread, jam and cheese on the table. The woman, Mary, he believed, tipped milk into a teacup that had seen better days.

“Oh,” she said as she picked up the tea pot and poured the steaming liquid into the milk, “I was leaving after visiting my sister over at the Red Fox – I stayed the night sir – and oh my, you know you asked me to say who visited General Lee?”

George snapped his attention to Mary, “Yes Miss?”

“Well, an Alpha was leaving as well. I heard General Lee bid him farewell all polite like and the Alpha swaggered off. He was, I hate to speak ill of anyone, but…he smelled of drink.” Wrinkling her nose in disapproval, she finished pouring. “He was very familiar with General Lee, using ‘Charlie’.”

The scandalised tone grated on George’s nerves and he bit his lip as jealously swept him, it was acute yet horrifying to consider Charles was tied to such an Alpha. Yet…this could hardly be the Alpha Connor hinted at? Charles wouldn’t stand for a drunk.

“I am sure his husband is allowed to call him so favourably.”

Mary gaped at him, “Pardon me Sir, but General Lee isn’t married. My sister knows for a fact. She asked if they could do anything until his husband arrived and he said he unfortunately had no husband to care for him.”

The revelation was enormous in its affect. George was breathless. This moment was the most pivotal in his entire life, beating all before this single grain in time and all he could do was entertain a singular thought running through his mind.

_Charles Lee was unmarried, un-bonded. He was free as he certainly would have said he had a fiancé if he had one, to stave off sympathy or interference. Charles was an Omega without a mate and available to an Alpha of good standing._

“Commander? Are you well?”

It was with a considerable exertion of will that George switched his attention to Mary who was watching him with concern.

“I am very well. Please excuse me for I have a lot of work to attend to.”

“Of course sir,” with a last worried glance Mary left.

George picked up his tea and wondered at how his hand trembled, causing the tea to almost spill over the lip. Replacing the cup George stood and walked about in an attempt to calm his nerves, yet it was no use. He could hardly contain himself. This news was too wonderful, too fantastic.

Pausing by the window George discreetly looked out to see if he could espy this strange Alpha that Mary had described. No such luck, but definitely unsurprising, he was probably gone where-ever Charles may have sent him to, hopefully far away.

_Charles was free._

It was a most singular, persistent piece of knowledge that replayed like a solider playing the same piece on a violin again and again. It was just as catchy and George could only bask in this revelation. Connor had evidently been mistaken about Charles’ loyalties and being tied to an Alpha. Perhaps he had been under the same illusion as George that he was bonded when in reality it was simply a friend. Whatever conspiracies Connor supposed Charles to be embroiled with, any Alpha worth his salt would not keep such an Omega waiting.

If they did, then they did not deserve Charles.

So, if Charles was free, un-bonded, was it any shock that the man had his flights of temper? Not to say that a bond would discard such a temperament, (and George would be sad to lose that aspect to Charles, he savoured every quality of the enchanting Omega), but it might diminish his moods, granting him the stability of a bond and the reassurance of a loving husband.

That was it. George smiled as he surveyed the lightening sky. He knew how to spare Charles from the ignobility of a court martial that would surely only serve to tarnish them both in the eyes of their followers.

He would go to Charles and ask him to marry him. By doing so, George could protect Charles and stop all charges from being levelled at the General. Charles would be able to keep his reputation and his commission. No one could expect George after all to force his mate to stand court martial.

He could scarcely believe he would have all he had so desperately yearned for since the beginning of this fight for independence. He had met Charles briefly in the French-Indian War but they hadn’t gotten to know each other very well.

The last few years had been beautiful even when Charles seemed frustrated and upset with him, mostly when George had been bestowed the title of Commander in Chief and Charles had not. An unfortunate state of affairs, but with Providence, he might be able to rectify this by showing Charles how he would care for him like an Alpha should for the Omega he loved with every shred of his being.

He was indeed an Alpha of good standing.

Reinvigorated by this new prospect George dashed to his desk anxious to put his plan into motion. He didn’t have much time as he knew Charles’ heat would be underway in a matter of hours and it would be three days until he could speak to Charles. He knocked his bowl of porridge over as an image of Charles twisting in his bed sheets, skin flushed, and mouth open in a delicious moan as need swept him. His stunning crystal clear blue eyes, dark with want. The glistening trail of wetness down his thighs and further up…

“No,” gasping George touched the sweat beading his forehead due to the indecent daydream. He would not dishonour Charles in such a crude fashion, though if he was honest he had dreamed of such acts, though at least he kept them fleeting and attempted to crush them ere they cast him in a web of salaciousness.

The sooner he and Charles were bonded the better. Knowing he had no time to spare, George pushed aside the guilt at not cleaning the disturbed porridge and rushed out of the room to his quarters. He spent only a moment tidying his clothes and his ah, discomfort ere hurrying down the steps and out of the Village Inn.

He must speak with Charles directly so Charles could begin considering his proposal and he could stop all proceedings against his soon to be mate.

It did not occur to George to think that Charles might refuse his proposal and terms. It made so much sense for Charles to marry him and as he clearly was not enamoured of an Alpha as Connor insinuated, why not accept George Washington, Commander in Chief to the American Army? Charles appreciated rank and the comforts of life, even if as a solider he was used to doing without.

Well, George would be able to provide for him and any children in style so Charles would not have reason to complain in that regard. No, why should Charles say no?

In this happy vein George walked as fast as he dared to the Red Fox. He would soon be a very happy Alpha.

                                                        = = =

 

Sweat pooled at the base of back making the top of his drawers itchy. The slick slide of wet heat had thoroughly soaked through his poorly prepared pads and now his linen drawers were sticking to him most unattractively. Charles wanted nothing more than to cast aside his clothes and tear off the offending garments so he could have a _little_ relief.

Worse was the ache in the pit of his belly that caused him to shift where he sat. Charles licked his lips for the dozenth time as he observed Lieutenant Brooks sitting opposite him. He wished he could hurry this along as he knew the only way to stop the ache was to reach where it originated.

Shifting again Charles almost whimpered as the movement made a fresh burst of near painful _emptiness_ spike in his belly. Clutching the paper harder Charles pressed down on his chair knowing the pressure would do little to alleviate his condition. No, not when he felt so painfully empty. Oh Father of Understanding if only he could use his fingers… _push_ them inside him until he touched that spot ah…

“General?” Charles snapped to attention and saw his adjutant half standing, concern evident in his posture while his features were carefully composed.

“I am as well as can be, but please let us finish with haste.”

Brooks looked unimpressed yet nodded. “Yes sir.”

Knowing he would probably start rubbing himself against the chair if he remained sitting Charles rose and leant on the desk instead. Brooks naturally wasn’t fooled but did him the favour of not leaping to his assistance, instead leaning back so as not to distract him with his Alpha presence as much as possible given their situation.

Charles appreciated the subtle action though he did wonder why he was sentenced to being surrounded by Alphas. He wished at points like this, when his heat was so close, that either William or John as betas were here, they would be able to protect him and dim the intoxicating aura of the Alphas. Drowning in all these Alphas it was no surprise his heat was unfurling earlier than anticipated.

“I do not believe that there will be any troop movements in the next three days, but if there are you must obey Commander Washington’s command.”

Charles couldn’t conceal his anger at the man and saw the frustration in Brooks. “Must I General?” It was the closest to insubordination Brooks had come and Charles smiled in gratefulness. Yet he couldn’t permit Brooks to be in trouble as well.

“Yes and thank you.”

Brooks smiled wanly. “Is there anything I can do to ease your time General?” A hopeful expression entered his eyes, “Is there an Alpha I could arrange to visit; discreetly of course General.”  Then as an afterthought, “Your friend is not an intimate acquaintance?”

Charles almost laughed, distracted temporarily from the desperate need to push his fingers into his wetness, twist them and ride his own fingers. Fuck, his backside was wetter than ever. Charles winced as his loose pads rubbed his half-hard cock.

Replying was difficult, so Charles kept it short, “My answer remains the same Lieutenant Colonel. There is no Alpha and it most certainly wouldn’t be Thomas. Thank you for trying.” The last was softer in tone and Charles smiled weakly at his old friend.

“Keep the men safe Brooks. I must retire. Do not disturb me unless it is absolutely urgent.”

“I shall not disturb you even if the British are on our doorstep, they can wait.” Brooks took the paper from him, ensuring their hands did not touch and sorrow gleaming in his eyes said quietly, “Your welcome Lee. If you change your mind just call. I will remain close by.”

Striding to the door, Brooks paused and spoke without turning, “I meant it sir. If you want anyone for relief – even your friend Mr Hickey – I will endeavour to deliver them to you.”

“Willingly or no?” It was a lovely sentiment and Charles felt how fortunate he was to be an Omega safe in the embrace of the army – an organisation that actually treated its Omegas well, unlike most of society (not including the Templars).

“I would not care to be tested Lee.”

“Then I will not put you the test.”

“Never promise such a thing.”

Brooks opened the door stepping out. Charles raised his voice, thick with emotion, “I shan’t then!”

Brooks just bowed his head then was gone. Charles shook his head and rubbed his jaw, the scratch of his beard familiar and comforting in light of his friend’s ardent display of affection. It was sweet and humbling. Apart from Haytham and possibly Pitcairn, Charles hadn’t really encountered many true friendships, his tempestuous nature deemed unpleasant. However the few who saw beneath the surface were good men and women, alphas, betas and omegas.

It was a refreshing and rather relaxing sensation being liked. Charles wished he could embrace the experience but his heat did not allow him. Shaking as a particularly strong wave of warmth flowed through his body Charles panted and slid into his seat.

Unable to wait he loosened his trousers and pushed his fingers under his clinging drawers. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Charles trailed his fingers through sweat to his cock.

_“Oh.”_

His semi-erect cock was hot and pre-come glistened at the tip. Charles ran his hand down the length whimpering at the hotness and the shiver it sent through him. Pulling up his knees, Charles braced his feet half-way up the desk. Wrapping his hand around his cock Charles enjoyed the weight and the feel of his slickness underneath, coating his balls which when he brushed them made his belly clench. The base was a mess, his wetness pooling there and mixing now with his pre-come.

Wishing to reach behind Charles shifted, and realised with a crushing loss he couldn’t get the angle here, not unless he undressed…

_He was in a public room…_

Charles sat up, wrenching his hand free but not without a whine at the loss. Then as he was struggling with the buttons with one hand still sticky, for he was just able to function, he heard loud voices.

Charles froze. He knew both of those voices. And one of them from the man he least desired to see.

Captain Edwards and George bloody Washington.

The door swung open as he finished buttoning his trousers and alarmed Charles yanked his waistcoat down as much as possible and sat, knowing how feeble an effort it was. A fear confirmed when Washington’s mouth sagged open slightly and he inhaled eyes wide and suddenly dark. Captain Edwards was horrified.

“Commander in Chief! General Lee is in no condition-”

“Enough Captain, I shall see the Commander. I trust he will be swift?”

“Indeed Charles, I will not delay you long.”

A rebuke on the tip of his tongue Edwards supressed the urge and obeying Charles’ command exited. Charles noted he kept the door ajar in case Charles required assistance. Occasionally the over-protectiveness of Alphas was useful.

Scowling at the Alpha – and so close to tipping over the edge into a full-blown mess, that was all Charles could see Washington as – Charles hissed, “What is it Commander? Come to hurl more abuse?”

Only as the last word left his mouth did Charles recall Thomas’ warning and flushing from embarrassment instead of his heat Charles quickly added, “I am sure it is valid. Please sit.”

Washington’s wince was interesting as was the flash of guilt. However, the Commander in Chief declined his offer. “I think it wise Charles if I stay by the window.”

Good as his word, Washington strode to the window and Charles couldn’t help watching long muscular legs and wide hips. He also couldn’t restrain himself from gazing at the tall frame, well filled and the undeniable air of authority and military bearing. Washington, as much as it pained Charles to admit it, for all his faults was a prime masculine Alpha.

His voice was low and Charles wondered how it would sound giving commands to him as he writhed on the bed?

Angered at his straying thoughts Charles focused on Washington’s face. Ugh, the bobbing Adam’s Apple was enticing.

“Charles? Would you like me to fetch some water?”

The genuine concern was not surprising, for some reason Washington actually liked him and seemed incapable of noticing or acknowledging Charles’ animosity.

“Only my bed…George.” It was distasteful to speak his name, but if Thomas urged you to be careful then Hell was loose and he better adhere to an Omega’s sweetness.

 Washington swallowed and a faint rose colour bled into his cheeks. Intriguing.

“I shall endeavour not to delay you. I come regarding the events of the last few days, pertaining to Monmouth.”

Charles clenched his teeth and forced down bile. Shifting in his seat he pressed against the desk, striking for relief of sorts, but gaining none. Hiding his right hand in his lap, Charles clutched at his buttons to prevent from massaging his cock.

He was so wet and his body ached. He required his fingers inside his arse, seeking that spot…no…an Alpha’s cock would quench his consuming hunger. Shivering Charles responded, eyes tracing Washington’s handsome features.

“I know you weren’t entirely in the wrong on the field.”

Was he hearing things. Perhaps Washington actually possessed some common sense. Stunned Charles listened closely, rocking as little as possible to dislodge those damn pads and to also bring some pressure to bear on his cock.

“Our conduct cannot said to be faultless. However, it has escalated beyond that which I can control. I _do_ have a solution to our issue if you would hear me out.”

Charles simply nodded, not daring to speak, curious yet wary and frankly he couldn’t stop flickering glances to that rather well-filled out breeches. His hand moved from his buttons and pressed down on his now fully erect cock. Charles bit the inside of his cheek and breathed shallowly to regain a modicum of control.

The pause was long enough for Charles to curse inwardly, had Washington noticed his distraction? The location of his distraction? Meeting the Alpha’s gaze Charles aimed for innocence. Yet he was aware of his greasy hair and red face, the blood glistening on his lip.

Did he imagine the hunger in Washington’s face? Maybe Washington would oblige… _Washington on top of him, weighing him down, thrusting. His long hard cock piercing Charles as his large hands gripped his hips, presenting Charles so his backside was easy to reach, to ravage. Thick and merciless that hot length breeching him, answering his crying want._

“Yes?” Far too low, thick with an Omega’s need.

Washington flushed more openly, an earnest glint to his eyes and to his voice as he said, “I want nothing more than for you to maintain your reputation and commission Charles. You have served the American cause well and far more ardently than a few born Americans. This misunderstanding is dreadful, but I cannot have you attempting to sow discord or wallow in resentment over not being graced with the position of Commander in Chief.”

Charles bristled even as he palmed his breeches. Washington had a strange tone to his words, as if he was repeating hearsay concerning Charles’ desire for Commander in Chief rather than what he wholly believed.

“A court martial would be your ruin Charles, please help me in stopping this from happening.”

Charles recalled Thomas’ concerns over his ability to win and drinking in Washington’s fervour Charles conceded he might be correct. Charles raised his left hand to his waistcoat and fumbled with the buttons, unable to bear how hot he was, propriety be damned.

Washington thankfully did not call attention to this, though his eyes quickly glanced at his actions and his Adam ’s apple bobbed. “Charles, if you consent to be my mate I will be able to protect you from court martial. No one will dare accuse you.” Washington stepped forward and fell to one knee, “Charles, will you marry me and do me the greatest honour of becoming your husband?”

Charles halted his attempts to undo his waistcoat, half open and stared at Washington.  He was hearing things, he had to be. Alas, the Commander in Chief was on his knee, face lifted in supplication.

It was no joke, horror sank into his bones at the realisation and Charles for a moment was startled enough that his heat was briefly forgotten.

“What?” A harsh response but Charles could hardly gather his shattered thoughts. “Are you _serious_?”

Washington grimaced and rose, a gentle edge softening his features. “Please do not distress yourself Charles. I am in earnest.” Washington bowed his head respectfully. “We must talk again when your heat is over. I had to offer now I am most sorry to say, as I well…”

Washington was embarrassed by the cough he emitted. Catching Charles angry stare he bowed and headed for the door.

_No_. Charles was mortified by his reaction, but no matter how much he hated the man, Washington was an Alpha; an Alpha who was interested in him and a very fine handsome one. Stumbling to his feet Charles just contained his retort, “Good morning George. I shall indeed consider your proposal. Call Lieutenant Brooks please on your way sir.”

Washington nodded and tightened his lips as he took in Charles’ state. He hurriedly exited the room and Charles kicked his chair over. Anger and confusion swirled through him. Washington had proposed and essentially said to escape ruin Charles _had_ to marry him.

Didn’t he? Charles no longer knew, all he did comprehend was how he wanted to be fucked so badly and Washington…ah, he did ask with a note of real love, which was perhaps as shocking as being proposed to by the Alpha you hated.

“Lee!”

Brooks was standing beside him, face muffled with a cravat. Charles no longer cared why and swayed closer breathing in a scent that made him want to rub against the well-toned solider like a cat. Or indeed do so for Brooks cried, “Please Lee, stop!”

Abruptly, arms as strong as iron clamped around him, lifting him and holding him safe even as he nuzzled a broad nicely male sweaty chest. A groan was his response and to Charles great surprise he was dropped onto a bed – his he realised dazedly – and an apology ere he was unpleasantly alone.

“Damn you Washington!” gasped Charles as he clawed at his clothes, fury and lust colliding as his heat finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Charles is able to react fully to Washington’s offer!
> 
> (a) The quote Charles read from George Washington’s letter is an extract from the actual response, gleaned from John Richard Alden’s ‘General Charles Lee’, Chapter Fifteen, pg 232.
> 
> (b) Captain Evan Edwards was indeed General Charles Lee’s aide-de-camp along with Captain John Francis Mercer. They belong to history and no lack of respect is meant by using them for the purposes of this fic. According to research they were highly respected men. Acting-adjutant Lieutenant Colonel John Brook is also from history and served with General CL at this time.
> 
> (c) I couldn’t locate much information on Englishtown so my apologies any inaccuracies. The Village Inn was an inn George Washington stayed in, the Red Fox however is my own invention.
> 
> (d) Heat pads – based on my research into Sanitary pads that have been used throughout history to some form or another. If used, they could be tied or belted in some fashion. Materials varied with some using even grass for padding to absorb blood. I went for a mixture in my fic. A few links below!
> 
> I’m going on the basis that the Omegas in my story have a ‘lead-in’ (which Charles is experiencing) to their heats where their body adapts and prepares them for their heat proper.
> 
> http://www.naturalmenstrualproducts.com/history.php
> 
> http://www.lovelibra.com.au/periods/great-periods-in-history/
> 
> http://www.femmeinternational.org/blog/the-history-of-the-sanitary-pad
> 
> http://www.mytripleh.com.au/winasun/articles/the-history-of-the-sanitary-napkin-pads/ 
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanitary_napkin


	3. Chapter Two

His heat was worse than normal. It lay on him like an oppressive summer day, weighing his limbs down so that Charles could do nothing to shift it. No matter how many times he pushed his fingers inside, searching for that spot that would send him over the brink he couldn’t satiate the desperate desire that thundered through his body and mind. Only brief respites came as the flush of heat ebbed and his body as nature intended had a chance to recover and snack on some small morsels.

At those times a maid – an Omega like him – would enter and quietly leave a tray of food for him with freshly drawn water or cooled milk. Fresh wet rags were also left for which Charles was grateful even if they served very little purpose with a heat this intense.

Shivering not from cold but the extremity of his powerful heat, Charles weakly rolled onto his knees on the bed, breathing harsh. Another bout was coming; he could feel it by the flutter in his belly and the shake in his exhausted arms and legs.

Glancing at the window he saw the last daylight fade and a blue-black night descend. It almost pitch black in his room and he couldn’t expect light to be brought in until his present bout was over, not that Charles wished to be disturbed. To be witnessed in such a state by an Omega he did not know was anathema to him.

Charles shuddered as his belly twisted and an aching yearning to be taken and claimed swept him, touching his very being. He could feel the wet slick slide trickling from his bottom and down the insides of his thighs. He was so wet Charles could hardly believe it. He had heard of such things, of Omegas being so ah…productive, but usually only when lying with an Alpha.

An Alpha…Charles snarled in fury and lust. Oh he knew why his heat was so bad, why he couldn’t satisfy his cravings, (not that he ever quenched his need fully, Charles required an Alpha for that and the single Alpha he loved and desired with all his might was not interested so he endured), and it added to his heat.

George bloody Washington. Panting Charles ran a hand over his stiff leaking cock and whimpered at how sensitive he was by the third day.

“Damnit!” Charles almost wept as his backside clenched around nothing, on the verge of pain. His body desperately wanted an Alpha and ever since Washington had visited with his marriage proposal Charles couldn’t extinguish the lust instigated by the man’s presence. That shockingly awful proposal followed by the knowledge that _and Alpha wanted him! Not just for a quick sexual encounter, but as mate, a wife, someone to care for and lavish attention onto, as the mother of his children._ It was heady, flattering and something Charles thought would never happen and his body picked up on this while his helpless mind was still astonished with a good dash of pleased amidst his spluttering outrage.

Charles recalled his fleeting considerations on having Washington on top of him, curled around his boy, securing him with his immense strength and heavier weight. A hot wave crested in his loins and Charles’ cock twitched.

_Maybe just once._

Relenting in the face relentless fury of his heat Charles focused on conjuring that brief dream of Washington and whispering a silent apology to Master Kenway, (at least, to the Master Kenway of his deepest fantasies), as Charles arranged himself appropriately.

Crawling over sheets and covers messed with dried come and slickness, not to mention the fresh tide escaping, Charles leant with his back against the head of the bed and wall. Supported thusly, Charles pulled the dislodged pillows, of which he had many as Charles always felt better for having at least five during his heat if possible. It was not merely for comfort but for standing in for the lack of a strong Alpha or husband.

On the field he wasn’t so fortunate though he lumbered his supplies with at least two or three formidable bulky feather pillows, graciously provided by Haytham.

Here Brooks had been good enough to find an extra one and somehow Captain Edwards had located one under most likely mysterious circumstances. Oh well, they would suffice for his very pressing predicament.  

Now he piled three on top of each other and draped his left leg over. It left him gaping open. Pushing one under the small of his back for less friction, Charles kept the spare close.

Needing nothing else, Charles reached down and with his right hand, left encircling his cock, brushed over his anus.

“Shit.”

The merest brush had sent ripples straight to his cock and groin. Eyes shuttering closed for it was dark anyway, the stars a pale glimmer, Charles imagined Washington here now with him. That wonderful large body pressing down on him, all muscle toned from years of military service.

An equally large hand prying his backside open, pushing past his ring of muscle, allowing Charles’ slick to slide over his fingers and palms; Charles groaned as his fingers sank into his body. Then fingers twisting inside Charles only to realise how ready and impatient for him Charles was.

His head rubbed against the wall and sweat dripped down his cheeks and beard. Charles barely noticed as his mind replaced Washington’s fingers with his wonderful long fat penis. Charles could envision it now: hard and dripping as it breeched him, Washington holding Charles bottom open with one hand as he sank into the hot depths of Charles.

_“Fuck.”_

It felt so good…Charles twisted, left leg twitching on the pillows. He stroked his leaking cock with his left hand, caressing his heavy balls. He was so deliciously wet Washington would have no resistance and would be able to take him straight away.

And he did. Charles breathed the particular scent of Washington: of books, papers and ink mingled with the aroma of a musky Alpha ripe from battle. Washington filled him to breaking point and the physically strongest man Charles had met started thrusting.

Hard strokes entered Charles as Washington thrust in and out, each breech wonderfully breath-stealing, sending sparks of desire through Charles. Yet Washington always checked he was well, not harmed by their vigorous activity with whispered words of reassurance, queries and…love in his ear. Rough lips kissed his jaw and eyelids, his hungry mouth. Washington’s hand now moved to Charles’ cock and gripped it firmly, pulling whenever he withdrew.

Charles’ fingers raked fiercely over that spot mimicking Washington’s strikes. Charles’ belly was full of fire and as Washington began erratic thrusts Charles whined and knew he could hold for no longer. His balls tightened and then with a deft tug of Washington’s hand Charles was in heaven. His orgasm tore through his body, tearing his mind to shatters, bowing his body and clenching painfully around Washington’s cock as he slammed home and filled Charles…

Charles slowly came to his senses and first wondered why he was empty then remembering why, was stunned at his crushing disappointment.

Glancing down Charles saw how wrecked he looked, legs akimbo, his cock spent, white streaks on his stomach and thighs. And the slippery feel of his slick. Worse was the lonely hole within that was growing to encompass a yawning cave where Washington’s – no Haytham’s – seed ought to have filled him, offering a chance of new life.

Gasping Charles struggled weakly to a sitting position, his bottom protesting for how sore he was. As he managed to gain some strength Charles was angry. Angry at Washington, at Alphas in general and perhaps, with some shame, at Master Kenway, at being reduced to feeling like this: so bereft without an Alpha to complete him, at having to deny himself for an Omega who bore a child outside marriage risked all, (but not an Alpha naturally! The bastards).

Charles wiped his tears away, horror-stricken at his weakness yet still resentful at a world where he had to be better than any Alpha to be deemed half as good.

Though Master Kenway didn’t think like that nor Brooks or…Charles shook his head and laid his palm over his still twitching belly. No, why should he suffer such heats alone and bondless? Charles closed his eyes to summon ever so briefly the memory – no the dream - of Washington claiming him.

It made that cave-sensation worse and Charles’s anger was renewed at the Alphas who made him feel so inadequate.

Again that wasn’t wholly true was it? Charles opened his eyes and laughed tiredly. His Excellency George Washington did not believe him inadequate. The Commander in Chief considered him _marriage_ material. Yet was it from love or necessity he offered or both? Charles had to find out, for now a choice had to be made.

However, that choice could wait until morning when he was washed, dressed and had a few hours respite for Charles knew one certain truth: his heat was finished.

                                                        = = =         

 

_5 th July 1778, Englishtown_

 

The morning of the fifth of July dawned clear and hot. Charles cracked open weary eyelids and grimaced. His sheets were still filthy and in the night he had created a temporary bed from his clothing on the floor, preferring not to speak to anyone so soon after his heat.

Rolling to his feet Charles winced as sore muscles cried out, especially his rather vigorously used backside. Knowing he had to dress and speak to Thomas at the earliest opportunity Charles scooped up a nightshirt tugging it on as he padded to the door. Turning the knob he opened it a crack, peering out and smiling at what he saw.

Captain Mercer was slumped in a chair fast asleep while beside him on the floor was none other than Lieutenant Colonel Brooks. It appeared that both his aide-de-camp and acting-adjutant had stood vigil and Charles suspected so had Captain Edwards. It was nice knowing he had faithful men around him even as vultures circled eager to sup on his flesh.

“Lieutenant Colonel,” he called and winced anew as his voice sounded cracked from calling out during his heat.

However the quiet summons was enough to awaken both Alphas who sprang alert to their feet. Worried eyes assessed what little of them they could see and Charles saw both set of noses twitch and the two Alphas suddenly focus solely on his face. Oh yes, he must stink dreadfully of the remnants of his heat. Even after a cursory wash last evening and a proper one shortly, he would carry the taint of his heat for at least a day until the flush of fertility and the call for a mate fully left his body.

“Yes General?” Brooks’ voice was calm yet Charles knew him well enough to hear the unspoken anxiousness. Charles wondered how much they had heard. Normally he wouldn’t be upset or ashamed of his desires or actions during his heat, yet this time had been so different. Stronger, more intense and concerning an Alpha he rather vocally despised. It was all he could do not to blush in mortification.

“Please ask a maid to come with water for me to bathe in. Could you also have breakfast prepared in my office? I wish to dine privately for the moment.”

“Of course General. I shall arrange everything immediately.”

Charles nodded. “Captain Mercer?”

“Yes sir?”

“Do you know whether Mr Hickey has returned?”

Captain Mercer’s shoulders tensed ever so slightly and Charles knew Thomas had to be back for no tale could quite prepare anyone for Thomas, you had to encounter the fellow yourself.

“Yes, your associate is still abed. Shall I fetch him?”

“Please, but have him wait downstairs in my office. We can eat breakfast together. Can you also request that he bring the ‘purple bag’, he will understand.”

Captain Mercer blinked, but did not ask for an explanation. “Yes sir.”

Relieved Charles watched the two men depart and shut the door. Thomas would have a better idea of Charles’ situation. It would assist in Charles deciding how fair his chances were in a court martial over accepting the alternative of a marriage instead.

An hour passed ere he was suitable to descend and partake in a hearty breakfast. Eager for proper nourishment Charles eased himself down the stairs past the main area of the inn and entered with as much speed as his pained body could.

Thomas was seated by the window at a handsome table that had been put in so Charles could eat in comfort. It was square and large enough to hold two steaming teapots with two tea-cups, a jug for milk and a small plate with a few slices of ham necessary for building up his strength; there was also a few slices of bread and a hunk of cheese and a another pot that Charles couldn’t yet identify. Simple yet good hearty food for an Omega after their heat. Charles was glad not to see porridge; he sometimes lived on the stuff so a respite from it was a relief. A very pretty cloth had been thrown over the table. Intricate plants climbing in ivory cotton upon the crystal blue hue of the cloth. It was bright and fancy and distracted Charles wonderfully from his strained back, arms and legs.

“Morning Charlie!” Thomas sounded chipper as ever. To Charles’ surprise as he crossed to the window Thomas actually pulled his chair out. Thomas never did that. About to ask what was going on Charles saw the cushion.

A red cushion had been placed on his chair as well for which Charles was grateful for his bottom was taunting him he was sure, by the jolts he received when moving. Mayhap, he had been a tad too enthusiastic.

Still…Thomas. Sitting mindfully, Charles examined Thomas as his friend circled to his seat and sat. Now he could discern under the normal good humour pale dark circles under Thomas’ eyes and a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Alarmed Charles decided to have some tea first to line his stomach.

“I put the tea in the pot for ya Charlie. Mint tea good for the stomach yes?”

“Indeed, thank you Thomas.” Charles reached for the pot to have Thomas intervene.

As the steaming green liquid was poured Charles pulled a piece of bread towards him.

“Here Charlie, let me.”

Thomas picked up a pot and Charles saw golden honey smeared on the bread with freshly churned butter. A side of cold hams were added.

“You’re unsettling me Thomas with your gracious behaviour. Tell then what has happened? It’s not Haytham?” It was always his secret fear some ill might befall Haytham even if it was extremely unlikely.

Thomas snorted, “Hell no. If it was I’d send Pitcairn as he would be the only one able to console ya. And prevent you from doing anything foolish.”

Charles glared at Thomas chewing at his mouthful of sweet revitalising honey and bread washed down with soothing mint.

Thomas grinned at his ire, but it was brief. Sighing, he gulped at his own tea: black with plenty of milk. “It’s about this business with Monmouth and your court martial. It ain’t good Charlie.”

Charles swallowed, “Believe me I have news on that score, but you tell first, as whatever you reveal will influence my decision.”

“Secrets Charlie? I thought you’d be too busy with yer heat to think up any conspiracies.”

Charles reached for a slice of ham, “I assure you, any conspiracies that may be afoot are not of my own making. Out with it.”

Thomas shrugged and swirling the liquid in his tea cup he dragged in a deep breath.

So it was that bad, thought Charles.

“I have been lookin’ around the last three days Charlie and well, I don’t fancy your chances. Hell, I don’t think you _have_ any chances. I’ve spoken to everyone: solider, officer and lurked in a number of ‘prestigious’ as you would call them, doorways and windows. Many agree with your actions on the day, including rather fiercely your aides and Brooks. However, they’re outnumbered by Washington’s pandering circle.”

Thomas gulped tea. “Hamilton, Lafayette, Scammell and so on have much to gain by insisting Washington’s right, even if he isn’t. They either won’t see he can be wrong or more likely since they don’t like you, and some hold grudges, will ignore any facts to the contrary just to spite you.

“Charlie let me tell ya. This situation is worse than that mess with the assassins, at least we got rid of _them_ ; apart from that bugger Connor.”

“Careful Thomas.”

Thomas frowned, “I don’t know why yer so defensive of him all of a sudden.”

_Because he is Master Kenway’s son and even though I think he cannot save him, I understand why he must try._

However, what Charles said was, “Never you mind, just continue with the paltry state of my situation.”

Thomas snorted and finished his tea, fiddling now with the cup. “I kept trying, pointing out facts and I did see Washington poking around as well. Seems he’s been asking questions too. I don’t think we can rely on him to be on our side though, too much opposition is drowning his – and mine I add – efforts out.”

Charles pushed his plate aside and poured more mint tea. He might not be able to soothe the ache in his head or muscles, but at least his insides were not so tender. He also wished to prevent the nausea accruing in the pit of his belly from rising.

“It is indeed a very black portrait you paint Thomas. In other words, if I pursue this to court martial I’ll lose as Washington’s faction outweighs mine?”

“I’m sorry,” and Thomas did sound sorrowful, his normally uncaring attitude slumped and eyes sympathetic, “no I don’t think you can. You’d be foolish to try. My advice is to attempt to apologise.”

Charles wiped his hands clean on a napkin, closing his eyes momentarily. He knew it was far too late for that. Equipped with Thomas’ reconnaissance he knew that Washington’s visit was a serious offer based on necessity. Charles wanted to be sick, that nausea he had been fending off now looming at the realisation of how trapped he was.

His aching body was no longer a concern, all Charles could feel was the certain knowledge that he stood on a sinking ship with his only saviour an Alpha he loathed.

Could he marry the man? Charles opened his eyes gazing at a very worried Thomas.

“Ah Thomas, it is far too late for that. You have confirmed my fears. You asked what conspiracy? None other than Washington himself.”

“I don’t follow.”

Charles poured milk into their cups and then black tea. “Washington visited me on the cusp of my heat saying much of the same. Oh he worded it differently, even acknowledging that he wasn’t fully in the right! He unfortunately also implied that circumstances were beyond his control. However, he offered a solution that would save me from court martial.”

Thomas asked warily, “What?”

Charles sipped his tea, savouring the sweetness of the milk, “He proposed to me.”

Thomas almost dropped his cup and choked, “The fuck?”

“Please Thomas. Keep your voice down, I need privacy for the moment. Yes, he offered to marry me to, as he put it, ‘save my reputation and prevent further discord being sown by my good self’, though admittedly the last was said by Washington in a tone of disbelief.”

“What did you say?”

Charles leaned back in his chair wincing as his lower back exploded, “Nothing as I was not in a state to reply or consider properly. Now I am. I must admit I understand how well stuck I am.”

“You’re not seriously considering accepting are yer Charlie? The Big Man will have a fit!”

“Haytham is not here, nor am I his Omega.” It was a horrid painful truth that Charles hated to voice. Haytham was his Grandmaster, an Alpha and a dear friend of over twenty years that Charles adored beyond any man or woman be they Alpha, Beta or Omega.

“If I was, then this would not happen. However, it has and I have no protection, no options but these: if I don’t accept I will lose my reputation, my command and rank within the army. What will I have then? What use to the Order? If I marry Washington, it means being bonded to a man I hate, which is entirely unappealing to me. Yet the mere thought of maintaining my reputation and command is very appealing.”

Thomas was stunned, but managed to mutter, “Your reputation means that much Charlie? I’ve never had much use for one.”

Anger burst like a dam inside Charles and to his mortification the waters of repressed rage spilled forth. He slammed his hand on the table as he snarled at Thomas. 

“It’s easy for you as an Alpha Thomas. You can’t comprehend how much I struggled and strived to climb the ranks in the army and to become the first Omega second in command to a Grandmaster! How I must near claw like an animal for every crumb of recognition simply due to being an Omega!” Charles laughed hollowly.

Standing he leant forwards whispering in Thomas’ ear, “I fought hard to be where I am today so that an Alpha like Master Kenway would see my worth, so that a nation would see what an Omega could do! And only the military or the Templars would even grant me the chance to do this, yet still there were those within both organisations who would block my determined rise. So you dare ask if I would marry Washington, an Alpha I hate, to protect what I have yearned for all my _life_? Yes, I dam well _will_.”

Shocked by his bitterness Charles relaxed and stared out of the window, wincing, eyes wet with emotion. He blinked the tears away as he gained control. Looking at his colleague, Thomas was stunned and watching him with amazement and confusion. Charles wanted to wipe clean the last few moments and hide the nasty truths that were a continuation of his dark dwellings of his heat from only an hour ago, but could not.

“It matters not Thomas. My reputation is only a small part of it. While it is appealing to maintain that, marrying Washington also could benefit the Order.”

Thomas’ brow wrinkled, “How?”

Charles smiled tiredly, “I cannot be certain, but I believe Washington’s offer to not be based on wholly altruistic terms.”

“What?”

Charles rolled his eyes. _Peasant_. “I mean that I think he was motivated beyond merely trying to do the right thing. He appears to actually like me and has ignored all my resentment. As I said previously, when repeating my past transgressions it’s almost as if he doesn’t believe any of what he says. Also…his tone when speaking to me…it was _soft_ and he was most certainty attracted to me.”

“I get your drift Charles but how does that fit into the Order?”

“If Washington is fond of me and acting out of a desire to marry me for-”

“Love?”

“Yes, love. Then I can manipulate this by growing close to him through my actions and words. I can sway his mind to the Templar’s favour; convince him to act in our interests. I may even be able to persuade him to remove Connor from the scene. Of course, I shan’t be able to kill Washington as our bond would prevent it, or at least not without causing me some pain.”

Thomas’ face was ashen. Charles had never seen him so pale, unless wounded and alarmed he stepped to his colleague’s side and slapped his cheek gently. “Thomas? Don’t fade on me now. What’s the matter?”

“The matter?” said Thomas, clearly still dazed, horror dripping off his words. “You’ve decided to marry Washington I know yer have. To help the Order plus to help yourself which I understand.”

“But?”

“It’s madness Charlie. When Master Kenway hears he’ll go completely crazy and start spreading his anger. At me most like as I’ll be the one who has to tell him! Shit Charlie, this was bad, but this is worse. We oughta wait until he’s here – you always believe he can do the impossible so why not hold off right?”

Thomas only referred to Haytham as Master Kenway when he was truly in a panic, back against the wall, all options destroyed. It was unnerving. Charles was also rather offended that Thomas was implying he did not have faith in the Grandmaster.

“Master Kenway will definitely be able to save me, but I have no time to wait, so I must act for the benefit of all. He would agree with my choice.”

Thomas stared at him incredulously, “You have no idea do ya?” He shook his head, “I don’t blame yer for thinkin’ Alphas stupid and negligent.”

Charles frowned, “Pardon?”

Thomas ignored his request for clarification saying, “You like the sound of Washington liking you.”

Charles flushed. “Does it matter?”

“Yes, it’ll change what I tell Haytham.” There was a strange light in Thomas’ eyes, but Charles cared little, he didn’t wish to lie to Master Kenway.

“I do not deny it is…nice to have an Alpha interested in believing I am marriage material, or in desiring me. That maybe an Alpha wishes to _bond_ with me and not merely lie with me outside my heats where no children can be borne. Instead, an Alpha who wishes to sleep with me during my heat so the prospect of children is on the table-”

“And it’s nice knowing you’re attractive to an Alpha after all this time. I don’t blame you. It must be hella lonely not daring to have fun ‘cause your reputation.”

Having a sympathetic shrewd Thomas was like discovering Connor announcing he wished to be a Templar. What the fuck?

“Well, yes. Even in the military it is frowned on Omegas to have dalliances outside a bond.”

Thomas seemed to come to a decision and he stood, “So, you’re going to say yes to Washington?”

Charles sighed, dread weighing on his soul. “Yes.”

“Then I better be off to inform Haytham. And Charlie? Washington does like yer, I’ve watched him and heard him speak, so I wouldn’t worry much.”

Charles gaped and his belly flipped. Washington liked him. It was peculiar knowing for certain that Washington actually wanted him for more than simple saving. It lessened the distaste for his choice slightly, because yes it was nice being loved…and of course it would assist the Order.

“Anything else before I leave?”

“Yes, I’ll write a letter to John, please smuggle it through.” His old beta friend would be able to soothe his soul and would be a balm from the Alphas he knew. Unfortunately, he couldn’t be here with Charles and hadn’t, not since this infernal war had begun. However, even a stolen letter would be a relief.

Charles had never been able to confide in Benjamin, his fellow Omega, as much as John who was always sympathetic and ready to listen to Charles speak on his experiences as an Omega, Haytham and just little bits of their lives. In return John could chat about his wife and children, his life as a soldier, (which they both could understand), and he would share his unique insights into their little group.

The best moments for Charles were those where he could relax and listen to John’s tales of his homeland Scotland. Fleeting minutes where he wasn’t on guard as an Omega, but just Charles. With Haytham even when they were sharing a private hour as friends and not Grandmaster and Seneschal, Charles was aware acutely of their major underlying difference: Alpha and Omega. He couldn’t help it. Everything Haytham said and did was to Charles the epitome of an Alpha, every touch driving it home.

There was no such hovering tension with John, just freedom. So, while Thomas waited impatiently Charles set to writing a quick letter to an old friend.

                                                       

= = =         

 

_The Village Inn_

 

“I do not understand Your Excellency, why do you delay in sending charges against General Lee?”

The Marquis de Lafayette was seated at the table currently serving as the war desk for Commander Washington. The room used to be the back room of the inn, but had been temporarily altered into the war room of Commander Washington’s army.

Lafayette watched as Commander Washington sighed and rubbed his eyes. His eyes were a touch red from weariness and his tall frame was hunched a little over the table as if weighed down by too many considerations.

General Lee’s insubordination was probably of no help in the matter and Lafayette was determined to ensure that General Lee was prevented from draining the Commander’s energies any further.

“I have not sent Colonel Scammell to read charges against Charles yet for I do not believe they are necessary.”

“Pardon?” Lafayette winced, his voice had been far too high and lacking in respect. “I am most sorry Your Excellency, but how can you say ‘not necessary?’. His behaviour at Monmouth was very suspect, even Connor thought so.”

For the first time in their acquaintance Lafayette was on the receiving end of a cool stare and when the Commander spoke his tone was not gentle.

“ _General_ Lee may have been at some fault on the day, yet whether that was due to treachery or perhaps poor command is not yet proven. General Lee’s actions may be the result of intel on the ground he was privy to as a General present at the battle, which we could not instantly discern.”

Oh yes, there were icicles in the Commander’s voice. Lafayette shifted and coughed in embarrassment.

“There is also the fact I was not blameless either on the day and may have spoken out of turn. I cannot – and will not – discount it without first granting the facts proper attention. “

Commander Washington twirled his pen, the nib glistening with ink. “I also can’t help but notice that there are many eagerly calling for Charles’ blood. While he can be difficult, he does have many loyal ardent friends and admirers. The General is also a hero of our cause. So I wonder…where does this hate stem from? I would be remiss to not contemplate this nugget wouldn’t I?”

Lafayette was forced to agree, “Yes Commander, but what about Connor?”

The Commander frowned and an odd expression crossed his face, not worry per se, more concern and as if he was perturbed by something.

“I have spoken further with Connor and…it is not clear what his motivations are. Suffice to say the conversation we had was perplexing and left me with more questions than answers.”

That was most worrisome; who could they trust if Commander Washington implied he was behest by those with secret agendas?

“So you will not demand a court martial Commander Washington?”

The Commander looked vexed as he leant back in his chair as if dwelling on a thought.

“I sincerely hope I will not have to Lafayette. I have debated the matter and am willing to grant Charles leeway. However, I am under great pressure to act on a court martial, so without assurances from General Lee I might not be able to halt affairs.”

He was surprised by the Commander’s genuine concern for General Lee. He had known the Commander was fond of the General, but Lafayette was startled by the extent. The revelation brought an unpleasant doubt that he must voice.

“Forgive me Your Excellency, but are your own prejudices darkening the matter?”

The Commander actually smiled, “Good Lafayette, I am pleased you have the courage to voice a real concern. I thought you might question and by Providence you have. I have prepared notes on the matter if you care to read?”

Lafayette relaxed with a flush, it was always most encouraging when he impressed Commander Washington and proved how he was improving and learning through any mistakes.

“I would be honoured Your Excellency.”

“Excellent.” The Commander handed over a leaf of papers. “Read and tell me what you infer, I have done my best to record my observations and have marked down my questions. Let us see if you agree.”

For a few minutes there was silence as Lafayette read, the sun slowly spreading over the maps and compass. It traced the curves of the valley and the routes in and out of Englishtown. Pins with coloured flags indicated troop movements and inked asterisks important locations for rest, one dotted line showed a supply route, other maps strewn about became golden in hue.

As he read unease crept over Lafayette at the stark contrasts in reporting between two clear camps: anti General Lee and pro General Lee. Connor was in his own special area and his conversation with Washington was deeply disturbing.

Lafayette was fond of Connor and felt a kinship with the young Native, but the allusions he made in the paper to secret organisations while refusing to elaborate was disconcerting to the core. It insinuated without proof which was not how anyone should be implicated or stand trial. While Lafayette was reluctant to admit to doubt due to his friendship, he was a fair man and knew this wasn’t right and that there was something very wrong with this encounter.

Whatever was happening with Connor it was shady and distasteful. He did not like General Lee, but Lafayette was certainly not going to condemn the solider based on such dark whispers.

If it was true then yes it was alarming. However, Connor was refusing to give proof so who knew what the reality was?

Finishing and now shaken in his convictions Lafayette put the papers on the table. “I understand your reluctance now. Two very opposing views with many varied explanations for the day. Connor’s account is most distressing, I do not know what to think.”

The Commander nodded, “Now you see my dilemma.”

“What do you propose to do?”

The Commander swallowed, eyes bright. “After much debate I could only come up with one option that would silence Charles’ detractors. Otherwise there is only ruination for him. I have visited Charles and discussed the alternative to trial, but have had to wait for a reply as he was on the verge of his heat.”

“You visited General Lee on the cusp of his heat? Surely he could not make any informed decision then?”

“I had to speak and I assured him I would wait for his response when his heat was over and he was able to contemplate clearly. I asked him to marry me.”

Lafayette was sure he had heard incorrectly. Silence fell as he blinked and absorbed this. The Commander looked anxious.

“It is the only way Lafayette. As my wife I cannot be asked to formalise the accusations. I can protect Charles, while also ensuring that he is powerless to act if any the transgressions he is charged with are true.”

Had madness taken hold of the Commander? It was almost treasonous to merely think of it, yet Lafayette was horrified. He could understand wishing to save General Lee, but this was essentially blackmail.

“Your Excellency how did you broach the topic with the General?” Lafayette had to know, to grasp at hope that it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“I informed him of how everyone was arrayed against him and if he persisted I could hardly stop a court martial that would strip him of his command and rank. However, if he bonded with me then no one would dare accuse him and I could protect him.”

It was worse. “Your Excellency, with such an edict how can General Lee not agree? This reeks of blackmail!”

The Commander’s eyes were cold and hard as ice in winter. “I assure you, my offer originates from a deep concern for Charles’ wellbeing and from true sentiment. I would not ask if I did not truly care for Charles. I believe Charles knows this.”

Lafayette stood in a rush. Then to distract himself from his horror, not least to prevent himself from saying anything unjust, he adjusted his smart brown coat embroidered with green swirls.

“I must trust in your judgement Commander then. I shall work on an alternative to spare General Lee if I may. Please may I take my leave?”

Commander Washington stood and inclined his head, his voice abrupt, “Yes. I assure you there is no other way. Good morning Lafayette.”

“Good morning Commander.”

Swivelling precisely Lafayette left, tugging on his gold cravat as he did, mind askew.

 

= = =

 

Charles stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was placing the final touches on his outfit. He had to look as good as he could when accepting Washington’s proposal. It was the first step to seducing Washington into trusting him. Never underestimate the base desires of an Alpha for an Omega and while Charles was doubtful of Washington possessing such carnal lusts he couldn’t shake the image of a barely restrained Washington taking his leave, so all eventualities ought to be covered. He wouldn’t be a Templar otherwise.

Straightening his embroidered waistcoat, the very same bright green one gifted by Haytham and worn yesterday, Charles studied himself critically.

Would he pass for Washington? The green tunic with gold thread was a stunning contrast to the blue silk shirt he had donned. Charles did not lug around many fine garments when travelling in the army, but he did keep some nice clothes in case of special occasions, visitors or admittedly Haytham. This shirt was too fine for rough wear, for as was the style it extended to his knees and would easily become dirty with military use. The pale blue were a match for his crystal clear blue eyes, said to be startling when first seen.

And very much like a pool of water they could reflect great emotion, an attribute Charles intended to use to its fullest extent.

His breeches were plain brown, unfortunately dull but they were his cleanest and not worn by fatigue as were his leggings. His boots were polished to their brightest sheen by a considerably confused Captain Edwards.

His cravat was a simple white the end decorated in patterns. Wrapping it around his throat Charles wondered if Washington…Charles slowed his tying of his cravat. That was another aspect. He ought to start using ‘George’ as referring to his future husband by his surname would be awkward.

“George?” Charles mused out loud, sampling the name on his tongue. It was peculiar and Charles found his hands shaking as the enormity of his decision broke over him. How maddening that simply saying his adversary’s Christian name should bring the reality of his situation in sharp focus.

“Shit,” It was a bit much and for a space of a few breaths Charles just breathed until with an effort he finished tying. Examining himself one last time he realised he needed his coat. It had been washed. Donning it Charles exhaled, relaxing as his favourite dark brown with gold coloured embroidery settled on him. The mere familiarity was soothing and thus armed Charles knew he had done all he could.

Leaving his jacket open Charles tugged at the hem of his breeches to test the positioning of his pad. This time it was well secured to catch the last remnants of his heat.

Leaving hurriedly Charles waved off a concerned Brooks, “I will return shortly, but I must speak to the Commander urgently.”

Brooks fell into step, “Is that wise Lee?”

“I can only hope so. Hold everything until I return. Has Thomas departed?”

“Yes, should I go after him?”

Charles smiled, “No thank you Brooks.” Stepping into the hot morning sunshine Charles clapped his friend on the shoulder. “You are a good friend Brooks. And a fine adjutant, it is an honour serving with you.”

Brooks’ mouth thinned, “I do not like the sound of your parting. Too final.”

“We shall see.”

Curtailing further conversation Charles strode over to the Village Inn sparing his still sore muscles as much as possible. He passed a few villagers, his own men and the Commander’s.

Entering the Inn Charles encountered at last Lafayette who paused and with the most peculiar glint in his eyes remarked, “Are you here to see his Excellency, General Lee?”

Charles kept his cool, for he despised the pandering Lafayette did around Washington refusing Thomas’ jibes he was the same with Haytham.

“Why else should I come here Marquis de Lafayette?”

To his surprise Lafayette stepped close and actually picked his hand squeezing. Charles was glad he had worn his gloves despite the warmth of the day. “Do not act with haste General, there may be another path. You will find him in the back room. I am sorry for the familiarity General.”

Then Lafayette released his grip, bowed and departed. _What the fuck?_ Were betas going mad too now? Dazed Charles continued and knocked on the door.

“Enter!”

Charles sidled through, shutting the door quickly to prevent witnesses. There was that infernal Commander bent over the overflowing table, powdered hair looking fine as woven silver in the morning rays. Here was the Alpha who had given him his only realistic option for a future. It was a valuable reminder which Charles knew he mustn’t forget.

In the end Charles both hated and desired the man, for George was the only Alpha that had shown an interest in him, enough to propose which was very flattering, like a drink after years in a desert. Charles wasn’t sure whether to resent or love him for just that.

Charles still believed him to have many deficiencies, but he would simply have to overlook them in such circumstances.

“Good morning George.”

Washington’s head shot up and his eyes widened, sizing him up. Charles flushed with a smile, hiding the extent of his true pleasure inside. He knew he looked reasonably good. His hair was clean, neatly combed and his face shaven so his moustache and beard were fresh and ordered.

It appeared Washington thought he looked more than good for he coughed and switched to Charles’ face.

“Good morning Charles. Are you well? Did your…” Washington stopped as it was impolite to ask an Omega how their heat went unless one knew them well.

Charles shrugged, “As well as can be expected.” Walking over, removing his gloves as he did Washington met him half-way.

Charles near shuddered as George halted in front of him. The Alpha was grinning, obviously happy that Charles was calling him by his given name. That glee added to the intoxicating blend filling the room: the dark scent of an Alpha.

Still deeply affected by the after-effects of his heat Charles breathed shallowly, not wishing to leak any further.

No, now he would turn the tables on Washington to firm his image of a grateful Omega.

_And perhaps win more favourable attention._   _No!_ Charles pushed the treacherous thought away.

Titling his head so Washington could smell him better, Charles kept the smile on his lips, putting forth his emotions in his eyes sure they would do the trick.

Charles knew he was tainted with the lingering traces of his heat. To add potency he had applied his favourite fragrance to enhance his natural one. The smokiness of it was a wonderful blend with his heavier scent and mingled with the sweet flush of an Omega it was a dangerous combination indeed.

It was proving so for Washington now licked his lips. “Would you care for tea or perhaps a bite Charles?” Turning to glance at his table Washington grimaced. “Perhaps if we retire to the main area I will be able to make you more comfortable.” Extending his arm towards the door Washington studied him once more, gaze wandering all over his frame, eyes darker as he gulped Charles’ scent in a fit of nerves.

“I have not come for tea or food as I have sustenance already. I would prefer the privacy of your war room.”

Washington stiffened and much to Charles’ interest appeared to be wrestling with himself. The Alpha gave way and immediately Charles followed, determined not to lose the tension between them. Whatever battle… _George_ …Charles reminded sternly, was fighting he lost.

“But of course Charles, please do sit. Have you come regarding my offer?” The last was rather abrupt, startling Charles.

Yet swiftly recovering Charles smiled winningly, “Why else should I come so soon after my heat?” Opening his arms wide Charles added a note of humility and gratefulness to his words, “Once I debated all the choices there was no other sane alternative. Indeed, how could I refuse? So my answer is yes, I shall marry you George.”

Washington’s – George’s – face was a picture of joy upon hearing his declaration. Catching up his hand, Charles was stunned to hear the relief vibrating through George’s strong baritone.

“Thank you Charles. You cannot know how happy you made me, but I assure you I shall endeavour you will know such joy shortly. Kissing his hand George placed a hand on his sword handle, “I promise that I will work to make sure you feel content and loved as an Omega should be.”

Flowery as such a profession might be it touched that lonely space inside Charles that he carefully hid; the Omega part that longed for a bond that he had buried so he could advance and stay beside the Grandmaster. Struggling to contain the elicit thrill of exhilaration swamping him, Charles wriggled the fingers of his caught hand, to distract himself. Yet even as he did Charles did not delude himself to how he felt.

Drowning perhaps, angry and confused most certainly, yet George’s limitless joy and genuine passion were what he had always wished to hear. It hurt it wasn’t from Master Kenway, but was it so awful that it came from the Alpha he had tied himself to? No, it was certainly better than being held in contempt.

Still smiling Charles swallowed his pain. He understood this would save him while benefiting the Templars. The fact he might gain some particular pleasure from the experience was something Charles had not truly entertained, more hoped for in a roundabout way as he had alluded to Thomas. So with a shrug, Charles discovered he was guiltily happy about the prospect.   

“I look forward to it George. May I have my hand back?”

George flushed. “Do forgive my behaviour, I am sincerely sorry.”

Charles laughed, “After all I have witnessed it is nothing. I am not an innocent Omega. One does not stay pure for long in the face of battle.”

“That is so. I hope that I can spare you further grief.”

“You already have George. Now, shall we discuss our future, especially the part about making me a rather content and loved Omega? I would accept that seat now.”

George inclined his head and hesitated as he offered his arm.

_Alphas, must I do everything?_ Seizing George’s arm, Charles draped his right arm over Washington’s left. Hard muscle under the thick uniform met him and Charles recalled his fantasy.

Greater wetness curled into his pad. “Let us be as quick as possible, I left Lieutenant Colonel Brooks in a rather agitated state.”

George nodded, leading Charles out of the war room and down the corridor, “Of course. I will have word sent to the Lieutenant Colonel Brooks. Shall I request any sustenance?”

“Tea and water are the only liquids I can stand just after my heat.”

As George began offering all manner of suitable refreshments Charles wondered what Haytham would think when he heard the news from Thomas, Charles hoped he would be pleased by his initiative.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Haytham is visited by a panicky Thomas who regales him with the announcement of Charles’ engagement. His reaction is not what Charles wished for. Meanwhile John Pitcairn receives Charles’ letter with a great deal of anxiety.
> 
> Connor is as thrilled as can be expected.  
> ____________  
> Sorry for the length? I did wish to write Haytham’s reaction, but the chapter was becoming so long and seemed to end naturally there! I ask for forgiveness! :) I also promise I haven’t forgotten or neglected Benjamin or William. They will appear! 
> 
> Notes: (a) I don’t have a floor map of the Village Inn so my apologies if it is obviously incorrect what I am describing, please accept it as poetic license!
> 
> (b) I know that by 8th July 1778 Washington had set up Headquarters at West Point, New York. I assure you that will still happen, I am just taking a slight liberty at the moment with the timeline. I do not intend to change or smudge it too much, (well it is an AU and Assassin’s Creed, so more than the timeline is already smudged and the game line-events are definitely out the window).
> 
> (c) The term ‘wife’ applies to all Omegas male or female, and female betas. ‘Husband’ applies to all Alphas male or female and male betas.
> 
> \- I am on holiday visiting family most of August so the next update won’t be until September! Take care and have a wonderful summer (or winter depending where you are).


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham discovers Charles' engagement from Thomas who possibly enjoys the experience far too much. John Pitcairn receives correspondence from his dear friend and writes his own response on the matter. Meanwhile Charles spends more time with Washington and finds himself conflicted with his feelings about the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to what-whatwhatwhat (tumblr) who graciously offered time to check over this chapter, especially for historical advice and for character accuracy. Any errors left are entirely my own!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, a couple of work projects took more time than I had anticipated, thank you for your patience.

* * *

 

_New York – 11 th July 1778_

Near to a week after seeing Charles, Thomas was entering the outskirts of New York and making his way towards current Templar headquarters. It had taken all of his skill to avoid the various patrols circumventing the countryside.

Fetching a fresh horse from stables the Order controlled Thomas re-saddled and in the dim light of a new dawn rode as fast as he dared through already bustling streets, dodging soldiers as he went. He couldn’t afford to be noticed and there was of course the issue of potential assassin agents if Connor had been recruiting.

Eventually however he made it to his designation: Fort George. Pulling up outside Thomas dismounted and readied his papers for inspection. However, the Templar guard on the gate simply nodded and let him through. Hardly wasting a moment Thomas left his horse in the hands of one the stable girls and all but ran to Haytham’s office. It may be early but the man would be up already, scanning reports and plotting their next step.

_Well, he certainly was going to have early mornings now what with the news I’m bringing_ , was Thomas’ slightly malicious thinking as he now entered one of low wooden buildings.

Lanterns burned steadily at precise points, the few windows barely letting in any natural light. Dashing down the corridor Thomas rounded a corner and seeing two guards again shouted, “Here, it’s only me, Thomas. I got news for the Big Man.”

Andrew Paine snorted, “You’ll get stuck by us one day Thomas. You shouldn’t run around corners like that, we get nervous.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Sure ya do. Is he in?”

“Yes, go on. Just remember you owe me another game.”

“You want to lose again at Morris, Andrew?” Thomas grinned and pushed at the door. Andrew muttered, “I’ll show you one day bastard.”

Waving a hand Thomas saw Haytham frowning in disapproval at him.

“Please close the door Thomas.”

Thomas sighed, oh great, the Big Man was in a bad humour and he hadn’t even heard his news yet. Life was going to become interesting in horrible painful ways fast.

Shutting the door as ordered Thomas didn’t wait for an invite and walked over to the chair opposite Haytham’s desk and dropped into the seat.

“Must you make such a commotion Thomas? I know you are perfectly capable of stealth when undertaking your black market dealings. Perhaps you should transfer those skills to other areas of your life.”

“I will, but this was too important to be quiet like. I’m amazed you haven’t heard anything of it yet.”

Haytham put down his pen and leaning back in his chair examined him with cool grey eyes. Those eyes gave Thomas the feeling sometimes that Haytham was checking your value to the cause and whether, consequently, you were worth keeping alive, ignoring or stretching to the effort to kill; in short, not a particularly charming feeling.

“And what is this news?”

“It’s about Charles.”

The tension in Haytham’s shoulders and the merest flicker in his eyes were the only signs of his concern.

“Has any harm befallen Charles?”

“You’d think I’d waste time if he was? You would kill me if I played silly buggers while Charles was hurt.”

“True, yet I can’t help but notice Thomas you still haven’t divulged what is so urgent it required no discretion in your approach, but is _not urgent enough to speak immediately on the subject_.”

Thomas coughed, “Brace yerself Grandmaster. You’re not going to like what Charlie has done.”

The use of his title had the effect of Haytham leaning forward, no longer concealing his anxiety, just as Thomas intended. Drawing in a deep breath Thomas launched into an explanation of the Battle of Monmouth, the repercussions and his subsequent research at Charles’ request.

During the narrative Thomas noticed how Haytham became slowly unsettled until when Thomas paused at the point of Washington’s visit with Charles, the Grandmaster asked, “So? What did Washington propose to do to remove Charles from the situation?”

Thomas rocked on his chair and thought, _This is for you Charlie._

“He did just that: propose.”

Haytham blinked, confused as he considered what Thomas had said. “Propose? What do you mean…?” Haytham’s voice trailed off as he realised exactly what Thomas meant.

Staring incredulously at Thomas, Haytham repeated, “Propose? Washington proposed _marriage_ to Charles?”

“Yes, why is it that surprising an Alpha wants Charlie as his wife?”

Haytham gritted his teeth and breathed deeply before replying in a low dark tone, “No it is not. I fail to understand however how offering to marry Charles would extricate him from inevitable ruin via court martial.”

Thomas shrugged and causally flicked at a piece of paper on Haytham’s rather neat desk. It was no good, the paper wouldn’t budge as it was weighed down with a paperweight. Surveying the desk Thomas shuddered; damn it was far too ordered and sparse. Glancing at the walls Thomas hated how empty and cold the entire office was, as if the practically of the office was more important than having a slice of liveliness in here, even a bit of colour to show the world – heck that there was a world – that the Big Man was human.

A growl caused Thomas to focus on Haytham and he grinned inwardly.

“Because as his wife Washington can protect Charles. No one will dare accuse Washington’s wife and they’ll believe – as Washington does **–** that any treachery will be kept in line by Washington. Shows how much they know Charles.”

Haytham’s hands were clenched tightly on the desk, knuckles white.

“I assume Charles rightfully declined Washington’s proposal.”

Thomas put up his boots. “Naw, he said yes.”

Thomas watched the Big Man in fascination as at first there was no reaction. Haytham blinked and titled his head as if processing the titbit that Charlie had actually said yes to _another Alpha_.

Then as gunfire from a rifle Haytham exploded, jumping from his seat and pacing the floor in great agitation. He spun at the end of the room and his face was red with fury, eyes holding not just rage but the glimmers of panic.

“He agreed? Why on earth would Charles consent to be Washington’s wife? He despises the Alpha!”

Haytham’s voice was barely short of a shout, tempered only by the presence of the guards outside and the fragments of his famed control.

_You really don’t know do you, ya bastard?_ Thomas felt a surge of anger in return and recalling Charles’ bitter remonstrations he determined to carry out his unspoken oath to Charles on that fateful day on the 5 th of July.

“Why shouldn’t he?”

Haytham spluttered, “ _Pardon?_ ”

“I said why shouldn’t he? It’ll save him from court martial, he’ll be able to keep his job, his reputation and his commission. Three things he’s had to fight fiercely for as an Omega. I can’t blame him for wanting to keep those things. It’s easy for us Alphas, we can near waltz into those professions if you have the right contacts, Omegas can barely do that with the right contacts.”

Thomas kicked off his boots from the desk and stood, knowing what he was doing was foolish at best, but perhaps it was time someone apart from John stood up for Charlie. And it was far beyond the hour for someone to actually tell how the matter really was to Master Fucking Kenway, Charlie’s ‘wonderful Alpha’.

“Charles also seemed to believe that you would agree with his choice as by accepting he could be of continued use to the Order.”

Haytham looked aghast; face no longer red, but white. “Charles thought I would agree? He is of use no matter what he does!”

Thomas swallowed a fit of contempt and drawled, “You think so? Charlie said otherwise. He went on how this was an opportunity to turn Washington’s favours towards the Templar Order, to help him act in ways benefiting us. He also muttered it could remove Connor from the picture.”

Haytham’s mouth twitched. “I’m perfectly capable of removing Conor’s influence myself.

“I think Charlie’s method is faster as Washington’s favours are all for Charles and whatever we receive will be the generous leftovers, trust me.”

Thomas hadn’t known that Master Kenway could go red, white and grey simultaneously.

To be honest the entire scenario was amusing and all without beer aiding matters. However, Thomas was growing tired of the malarkey and wished to push Haytham to his natural conclusion pronto.

“Washington is fond of Charles?” Haytham was twitching again.

“Yes and whatever Charlie protests I think that’s wot won him over.”

Haytham put his hands behind his back, possibly to try and prevent himself from strangling Thomas.

“Explain swiftly Hickey.”

“Well, Washington is an Alpha and finally poor Charlie has what he’s been missing all these years: an Alpha who’s interested in him. Hell, an Alpha as he put it, who believes he as an Omega is desirable and is worthy marriage material.”

Thomas ran a hand through his hair, the memory of Charles’ cheeks flushing, the light in his pale blue eyes of awe and hope and most of all, of his voice soft, happy yet sorrowful.  

“Charlie was excited to have an Alpha who wished to bond with him and not simply use him for pleasure, but so there could be children…”

“I did not know Charles wanted children,” blurted out Haytham, genuine shock reverberating in his voice.

“Looks like he does, leastways he likes the prospect of knowing he is attractive enough to an Alpha to marry, that the addition of children in such a union would be welcomed and the Alpha…what’s the word? Oh, ‘deems him worthy’ of carrying his children. That’s how you toffs say it.”

An idea popped into his head and Thomas wondered why he hadn’t realised it before, “And probably bearing children for that Alpha would be a show of gratefulness for that acknowledgement.”

Thomas grinned at Haytham’s horror and the rather delightful jealously shimmering under the surface. One more push ought to do it. _Here we go Charlie!_

“What was the best though was when I confirmed from my investigations that Washington does love him.” Thomas recalled Charles’ scent, soft yet heavy with his heat then spiced with arousal and excitement.

“He liked that, must be nice to know you’re loved and wanted after so many years.”

Haytham’s restraint broke so thoroughly then that Thomas wished William, John and Ben were here to witness it for posterity sake.

“He is loved and wanted here damnit!” Haytham’s fist slammed on his desk causing the ink bottle to spill over meticulously written reports, codes and expensive maps. Haytham didn’t care and was breathing heavily, trembling all over.

Thomas allowed his anger to escape, “By you? When have you shown it? Or told him? Charlie can’t be blamed for wanting to be appreciated or fearing he might be useless if stripped of his rank and position. Father of Understanding guide us, Charles adores you and all ya done is torment him all these years with what he can’t have. Poor bastard probably thinks you don’t believe him suitable to be a mother or a mate.”

Thomas waved his hands about so he wouldn’t throw a stupid punch ‘cause that would end proceedings instantly for him.

“You never told Charlie you love him or desire him and because he believes you’re almost a fucking god he has never complained or asked for more. He’s content with being your second-in-command and friend. Well, ya reap what ya sow say the priests and they’re correct. Charlie has a good chance of gaining a husband who loves him and appreciates him both as an Omega and as a person.”

Thomas ran out of breath and words so just attempted to reign in his breathing while observing Master bloody Kenway do the same. Colour returned gradually to the cheeks of the Alpha opposite him and when he no longer shook like a baby animal separated from its mother, Haytham looked him in the eye.

Thomas was surprised yet pleased to see that his admonishment had taken root, for Haytham had regret in his eyes and in the worn expression on his face. His composure was utterly ruined, but there was yet still in his grim eyes and set mouth.

“It appears that this mess is of my own making. Very well, you are correct Thomas and I shall bitterly remonstrate myself for my inaction. However, I am immoveable in intention to liberate Charles from this bond – what are you thinking?”

“Oh, just trying out ‘Charles Washington’ in my head.”

Haytham wiped his ink-stained hand on his waistcoat.

Fuck the world was ending.

“I will also ask if Charles will be my wife, if he will have me.”

Thomas grinned, that was more like it! “So we’re off to save Charlie? I better fetch John’s letter to Charles first and pick up Benjamin, he’ll need another Omega around.”

The implications of Charles requiring an Omega doctor for…ah…the natural result of a bond made Haytham spill what remained of his ink again.

Thomas said nothing even as he laughed internally and left with a spring in his step.

= = =

 

Major John Pitcairn read Charles’ letter with a sinking heart, ah the poor lad had gotten himself into a fix. It was heart-wrenching to practically hear the distress and desperate hope in the words inked so elegantly across the fine letter paper.

_My dearest friend John,_

_I am uncertain what Thomas shall tell you when he hands over my letter, but suspect he will reveal the particulars. Nevertheless I will write down what has happened and the decision I was forced to make…_

The beginning itself was ominous, but when John read further he had groaned. Rising from his bed where he had sat to read Charles’ letter John crossed slowly to his desk.

Ever since he had been imprisoned in Fort George this room had been his existence, at least when he had come to himself after a long recuperation with many bouts of fever.

Connor had struck well and only his skilled surgeon had saved his life allowing Benjamin to reach him in time. William had also succeeded in persuading one of his Mohawk shaman friends to visit and guide him to full health or as close to it as possible.

Unfortunately, John had not escaped uncaptured but with the skilful politics of Haytham had been placed under heavy guard in Fort George where the Templar’s held total influence. His popularity as a commander both by the Patriots and Loyalists had helped the decision, he was well liked by both sides so the Patriots had not wished him to suffer, but also were astute enough not to permit a trade which could go ill for them in a future battle.

George Washington had been a voice suggesting this location and John wondered to this day if Charles had managed very carefully to plant the suggestion without incriminating himself. Of course, that meant that Fort George was out of bounds for Charles, as a Major General he could hardly take the risk of being accused of collaborating with the British, his old friends.

So prudently he had stayed away and the last three years they had only conversed through smuggled letters.

Now more than ever did John wish to see Charles for he feared greatly how trapped his friend was between warring Alphas.

Thomas had indeed explained the situation and Haytham’s response. John had actually thanked Thomas and again been surprised at how cunning and brave Thomas was in reality.

Yet Haytham’s reaction was exactly why John feared for his brother so much. Sitting with care John favoured his stiff shoulder and brought his ink bottle and pen closer. Selecting a sheaf of paper John knew he had to be brief to lessen the chance of discovery. Charles reputation was on the verge of being saved, there was no need in endangering it through sloppy correspondence.

_My dearest Omega Charles,_

_I confess your letter and Thomas’ account (which was rather colourful) have left me very concerned for you._

_Yet I agree with your actions. Marrying Washington is the only way to prevent a court martial that will surely shatter your reputation and destroy everything you have worked so hard to attain. To climb so high as an Omega both in the army and within our Order is an achievement not to be thrown lightly away._

_However, dear Charles if I were to tell the truth and we Templars must always be truthful with ourselves and each other, then if it were simply your reputation I might advise you to go to trial. Why? Well, I know how much you abhor Washington and to be bonded to him when you…favour another is painful and cruel._

_Following the above you are asking why I therefore agree with your actions and aye, will encourage your affection towards Washington?_

_How many years have we shared our secrets and confessed our woes? Ah, Charles since 1760 when we finally knew each other better. That is long enough for me to be bold and speak clearly to you on this matter._

_I was not deceived by your letter, you are flattered by Washington’s attention and the implication he cares for you beyond merely saving a man he admires. Washington’s proposal I am certain from Thomas’ recounting and indeed your own of your encounter with him, (which is more detailed than the one you gave Thomas I am sure of), suggests an Alpha who desires you._

_It is strenuous to spend so many years loving an Alpha, showing your affection, devotion and loyalty yet receive only a pale reflection in return. Not that friendship is a middling thing to be considered lesser, but in such cases friendship can be a sweet poison._

_So when to suddenly have affection shown to you and to have your nature as an Omega affirmed: that you are desirable, loveable and marriage material that you and only you shall do for carrying that Alpha’s child…yes suffice to say it is everything you have so desperately yearned for. In the same way I long for my Elizabeth and long for Scotland you wished for recognition not just as a solider, seneschal but also as an Omega._

_That is why I encourage you to favour Washington, to stir up his love and affection for you. You deserve to be loved and not spend long years wondering why Master Kenway never asked you to bear a child for the Order, either by him or another Alpha._

_And from what I know of Washington, (now bear me out and dampen your hatred for the man), he sees you not only as a solider nor simply as an Omega. He clearly respects you enough to wish to save you, he desires and cares – and I suspect loves – you enough to save you by this desperate act of proposing marriage. Believe me Charles, Alphas don’t suggest marriage on a whim and his actions on the day seem to fulfil a concealed wish for this. Yet he promises to also allow you to serve. So he sees you not as slices of this or that but as a whole package._

_Therefore, marry him yes, to assist the Order and further our goals, but also Charles to grant yourself a chance at happiness and peace._

_Be warned however, that Haytham will not take this easily. The next few weeks might be very hard for you and I wish anxiously to be at your side to hold back the Alphas that encircle you like hungry sharks. Whatever you choose, whoever you cleave to, let it be for your happiness and well-being. Alpahs have enough power and standing, you are not selfish for wishing to seize some control back and ensuring happiness in your future._

_Don’t let them force you. For once, let an Omega win – Omegas are good at outwitting Alphas and since you lot don’t have many shots at winning outright use all your clout to weave a happy tale for yourself._

_Do not fret over either of them._

_You are the one who matters now._

_May the Father of Understanding guide you,_

_My dearest Charles,_

_Your loving friend, John_

Putting down his quill John closed his eyes, he prayed it was enough to help his brother make the right decision. Father of Understanding, Charles required every assistance possible, for with Haytham hanging in the shadows his good judgement would be as always non-existent.

“Eh John, are ya ill?”

Thomas was here. Ignoring him and keeping his head bent so the gathering tears of grief could not be seen, John sealed the letter and handed it over.

“Look after him Thomas, he’ll need every friend in the world.”

Thomas just put a hand on his shoulder and they were silent, waiting for the signal to depart.

= = =

_West Point, New York – 12 th July 1778_

It was the sunlight that awoke Charles. Folding an arm over his eyes Charles grunted, wincing at the brightness. However, as his mind sluggishly staggered to consciousness he became aware of the murmur of voices.

Cautiously removing his arm Charles blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did he sat up in bed and glanced over the door. He couldn’t hear any sounds from the corridor, the voices must be coming from outside. Lifting the light covers Charles got out of bed, glad of his socks as he padded to the window.

The curtains were parted which was why the sun had poked into his bedroom. Mindful of the fact he wasn’t dressed Charles peeked outside and saw two men standing only a few yards from his window. He was above them on the first storey of the little house but their voices filtered up easily to him on the hot summer morning.

He saw Lafayette but did not recognise the other man until he heard Lafayette say, “Commander Washington wished to speak to you, Colonel Kościuszko about the reinforcements.”

Colonel Tadeusz Kościuszko. Charles knew of the man’s reputation, a skilled engineer from Poland who had offered his services in helping America gain its freedom. Washington…George…had put him in charge recently of all engineering work at West Point, designing and fortifying its defences.

Impressed, Charles listened more closely.

“Of course Marquis, I shall be glad to speak to the Commander about my plans. I thought he was busy however with private affairs?”

“He is, however this will take precedent for the moment.” Charles frowned, was that a sour note creeping into Lafayette’s voice? He wondered what was happening with the young Frenchman, he had been acting positively peculiarly since Charles had met him eight days ago.

For one, he seemed a little cold towards George which was surprising and suspicious to Charles’ well-tuned paranoid mind.

If Colonel Kościuszko heard the strange tone he did not refer to it, instead asking, “When did he wish to speak to me?”

“After breakfast as he has personal…particulars to see to first, but you can wait with me if you wish. I am able to offer light refreshment!”

Colonel Kościuszko smiled, “My pleasure. I can afford a short break as a man cannot work on an empty stomach!”

“Ah I wholly agree. Please follow me.”

The two men departed and Charles realised they must have been walking along the path next to the house and stopped to admire the view in the early morning sunlight.

Looking out Charles saw much broken earth, but also flourishing fortifications, barricades to strengthen the military import of West Point. They had yet a way to go before it was finished, but what was there was impressive.

Sighing Charles turned and surveyed his room. It was beautiful he had to admit. The little house they were staying in was a temporary arrangement amidst the building work at West Point and George had claimed it for his headquarters while they resided here.

Charles knew that George had chosen the house for Charles’ sake, wishing his betrothed to have comfort, especially for his next heat. It was also a sign of the type of life they were to lead: one of comfort on Washington’s land in Virginia.

As a solider Charles didn’t require comfort per se, he was used to roughness and hardship, but that didn’t mean he was adverse to a more welcoming atmosphere. His bedroom Charles admitted was bright and airy; the walls had paintings of wildlife and ships, while the hard wooden floor had a warm red rug laid out. It was glorious underfoot – Charles had tried with his bare feet yesterday when they had finally arrived at West Point.

There was an oak desk against the wall facing his bed, with another window directly in front so as much daylight as possible could illuminate the sitter, as well as affording a view of the ceaseless activities outside. The shutters had curtains, from the look of it hastily erected. Charles grinned as he walked over and tugged on the patterned cotton fabric. Yes, quick workmanship to try and pretty up the room for its Omega occupant.

George must have sent a dispatch instructing the room be made pleasant for him. Charles wanted to be offended, yet his stomach flipped as he studied further and gasped as he saw the small portrait of a black Pomeranian on the desk.

Dazed, Charles sank into the chair, noticing the soft cushion also stitched with a pale Pomeranian.

“I don’t know how you did it George, but I admire you for your tenacity.” Trying not to smile too much Charles couldn’t help how happy he was with having reminders of the dogs he loved so much about him.

He hadn’t realised George had paid so much attention to his conversation and cared enough to want to make Charles happy by providing these comforts. Touching the portrait Charles saw how fine the brush strokes were, how dark the fur was and how brightly the eyes seemed to gleam in the face.

It was another glimpse of his future. Charles wanted to laugh then cry. George Washington was making it exceedingly difficult for Charles to continue to hate him. He wasn’t silly enough to believe that the Alpha would constantly spoil him so, but Charles while even hating the man, knew that Washington did not make promises he couldn’t keep. If he was treating Charles like this now then he would continue to treat him well with respect for the rest of their lives.

Charles found he could become accustomed to such novel treatment. Putting down the portrait Charles wiped his eyes. “I better get dressed.”

Speaking to himself was preferable to drowning in his thoughts and changing opinions.

Splashing water on his face Charles did his best to comb his hair and beard so he was presentable. He had to ensure George continued to find him attractive so he could exert influence over the Alpha.

Seizing his clothes Charles purposefully selected the green breeches George had gifted him with as an engagement present. Gifts of clothes were not unusual from Alphas to Omegas, but was usually either due to long friendship or a courtship dating a number of months, neither of which fitted George or Charles.

Charles suspected this was George’s way of apologising for the hasty manner of his proposal and essentially snatching Charles from his command for the short term.

It certainly did the trick as Charles was fond of fancy clothing and it had been a while since Haytham had gifted him in a similar manner. Haytham…Charles gritted his teeth. Thomas had probably reached Master Kenway by now and was telling him everything. Charles hoped that Haytham would be pleased with his choice.

Tying his emerald cravat Charles wondered if a small part of Haytham would be jealous.

“Don’t be stupid,” Charles snapped at his reflection. Why on earth should Master Kenway be jealous? Selecting an ivory waistcoat Charles slipped it on, relishing the feel of silk. As much as he yearned for Haytham to return his affections he knew the only affection Haytham did show was one of friendship and respect.

Buttoning up Charles ensured he wasn’t crying or scowling. He had to portray an image of contented happiness, unless of course he wished George hovering with worry over him, but there would be plenty of time for such occasions to be orchestrated.

Grabbing a light coat, a simple one of light green Charles left it unbuttoned aiming for causal. His boots were no longer the worn ones of before but new and highly polished leather. Now that Charles appreciated and was determined to break them in as much as possible.

Hearing movement below Charles ensured he was presentable for George and rushed downstairs almost colliding with Washington at the bottom.

“My apologies Charles. I was just coming to see if you were awake.” George Washington, Commander-in-Chief stepped back with a slight bow. His eyes were bright and a large smile crossed his face. His uniform was pressed and spotless. His white necktie concealed the fine column of his throat much to Charles’ disappointment, but his blue coat and brown waistcoat perfectly displayed George’s broad shoulders and powerful chest.

Memories of his heat stirred and Charles had to divert his attention to how George was near bouncing where he stood and to Charles looked like an Alpha who had the world delivered to his doorstep.

_All of this because of me? How charming._ That observation broke the spell and Charles smiled in return, “Good morning George. Where are we having breakfast?”

George held out his arm and with after a brief hesitation Charles took it. “Well, the house wasn’t really designed as a proper place for a gentleman to live. However, there are three rooms downstairs while upstairs you have the bedrooms. You have the largest…”

“Thank you.”

George smiled wider, “Not a problem Charles. Out of the three on this floor one is suitable as a war room near the back of the house and the two front rooms, one is a smaller than the other. I thought it best to use the smaller room for breakfast and keep the larger one for entertaining and dinner. Do you approve?”

Charles nodded, “The smaller room can be kept private then?” If it could then it would be simpler for Charles to sneak in any fellow Templar brethren and conduct business than being holed up in his bedroom.

“Of course, that was my intention.”

“How about the kitchen?”

“At the back as well.”

They entered the ‘breakfast’ room then and Charles was glad to see that while small about four to five men could fit around the table in the middle, a good size for a quick conference. The window was large and afforded bright sunlight and another discrete door in the left corner opposite the entrance was probably an entrance for servants. Charles made a mental note to check the layout as soon as possible.

Sitting Charles inhaled the aroma of tea, porridge, coffee and freshly baked bread.

Charles grinned teasingly, “I think you are spoiling me George.”

George cleared his throat and in a deeper voice than normal murmured, “Do you find it distasteful? I do not mean to imply any weakness or inability to do work on your part Charles.”

George did care for him then. Charles had to squash the pleasant tingling sensation the realisation brought, recalling his frustration at being made sub-ordinate to Washington instead of being the Commander-in-Chief, admittedly due to his British birth yet still a terribly unfair decision – after all, initially the American populace had more trust in him than George bloody Washington!

Yet as he gazed at the genuine concern in those pale blue-grey eyes the warm sensation was getting harder to ignore.

Breaking away Charles picked up his napkin.

“No, not at all, provided of course that you allow me to meet with Colonel Kościuszko. I heard him speaking with Marquis Lafayette outside my window this morning.”

Charles folded a napkin on his lap and glanced up to find George staring anxiously at him.

“They didn’t disturb your slumber? You were terribly tired yesterday,” asked Washington.

Examining the china a wild dangerous idea skittered into his head. Charles gripped the napkin on his lap. _Why not? I deserve a little fun after all these years – and it isn’t wrong surely?_

Focusing on George, Charles summoned his silver tongue.

“I am always so weary after my heat George. The years have been lonely and unkind. Topped with a rather quick march here well…”

Guilt hung heavily on George’s face and those magnificent shoulders hunched.

Pushing aside any guilt, after all he wasn’t lying what he had said was perfectly true, Charles continued, “…So while my sleep was broken by their conversation I am sure meeting the famous Colonel and perhaps taking in some fresh air afterwards would cure me quickly?”

George looked relieved and said, “Then we will go and speak to Colonel Kościuszko after we have eaten. I look forward to your insights into his projects.”

Charles raised an eyebrow as a servant circled and put preserves on the table, once alone Charles reached for the coffeepot, pouring the hot thick liquid into George’s cup. He added cream without asking, remembering how Washington liked his coffee.

George smiled, “Thank you Charles.”

“You’re welcome, George.” He then fetched the teapot and served himself, for while George like many fellow Americans stubbornly favoured coffee since the beginning of the revolution, Charles would be dead ere he went without his tea.

Sipping his cup Charles was grateful not to be bothered by strange servants. He had mentioned to George how intolerable he found being surrounded by strangers so close to his heat and it was clear that George had considered the last few days stressful enough to continue that practise. However, back to the matter of discussing sensitive projects.

“You are certain that is wise? I wonder that your aides and Colonel Scammell will not be so convinced.”

George stiffened and remarked coolly, “They will heed my word. They have not said anything untoward to you?”

 “No,” but if they did Charles now knew he would be supported by George; it was a wonderful advantage to possess.

“Excellent. Then we’ll discuss the projects together, but will you be content to wait an hour once we are finished before heading for our walk? There are dispatches I must attend to.”

George’s concern and apologetic manner were invigorating. “I am capable of waiting an hour. Will Lieutenant Brooks be able to visit me while I wait?”

Ah, George’s expression became tight, but he said perfectly politely, “Yes, he is camped with my aides, do not worry.”

He was jealous! Charles could hardly believe it. He almost laughed, but succeeded not to, yet Charles had to breathe calmly as he was breathless. An Alpha was jealous over him! It wasn’t the Alpha he desired it to be, but damn…Charles gulped down hot tea, that didn’t matter. An Alpha wanted him enough that having another Alpha in his presence was seen as competition!

“Thank you George.”

George smiled again, “Your welcome Charles. If you like I can ask if they have any biscuits or cake to offer during your visit?”

If it had been proper Charles would have leapt up and kissed George for not simply wanting him, but loving him enough to not care about his jealously and only that his Omega could see his friend. Charles had partially feared he might lose contact with some of his more cultivated Alpha friends (Thomas wouldn’t be deemed competition by Washington), forcing him to greet them secretly or only in George’s presence as it wasn’t unusual for Alphas to be possessive and controlling to that extent.

George was painfully different. He wanted and loved Charles without allowing his possessiveness to wholly dictate his behaviour.

“That would be marvellous. Thank you George.” Charles began to reach for the porridge then paused when he recalled there was another item he wished to discuss.

“When will we announce our engagement to the general public? So far, only our aides know.”

And their reactions had been splendid to witness. Charles had near cried with laughter at the pure shock then denial followed swiftly by outrage, when Washington’s aides had realised it wasn’t a joke. His own had not been so funny to inform. Though Charles had to hand it to Colonel Scammell, he actually recovered fast and offered his congratulations without a smidgeon of indignity while Hamilton looked ready to choke as he did the same.

Lafayette simply seemed oddly resigned and sorrowful for Charles, which still puzzled him. He wondered what Lafayette’s secret agenda was.

In comparison, Captains Evans and Mercer had been livid, declaring that it was blackmail and that Washington was a blaggard for approaching Charles when vulnerable. Lieutenant Colonel Brooks hadn’t been much better, quiet with the sort of angry injustice that caused men and women to plot cold-blooded revenge.

It had taken Charles half an hour to cool riled spirits and convince Brooks not to do anything as hasty as challenge Washington to a duel, which were outdated and Washington didn’t agree with anyway.

Upon receiving the news they would be temporarily separated until the storm blew over all three had clamoured to stay with him so he would have friends amid the rattlesnakes. Charles had managed to persuade Evans and Mercer to stay with his unit, but Brooks was immoveable, threatening to resign. Secretly pleased Charles had found it easy to obtain permission from Washington to bring Brooks, he suspected Washington was in part guilty of cornering Charles, but not guilty enough to try other means.

At least he got to keep a friend out of all this mess.

George flushed, which emphasised his elegant cheekbones. Charles swallowed.

“Forgive me for being reticent in announcing our engagement. There was no time before our departure to West Point and even less due to all the inspections and reports that were necessary during the march.”

George reached out and placed a hand over his right wrist. Charles wished his coat and shirt were not in the way so he could feel George’s warm skin on his skin. Charles stomped down the wild wish straight away, but it left him flustered.

“With your permission I shall draft an announcement this morning once I have seen to the dispatches.”

“Permission granted. I would write to my sister Sidney if I could.” A lack of contact with his sister during this war was a side-effect Charles greatly grieved; the few he had managed to slip through were far in-between and dangerous. Thankfully, the Order had been able to assist and Charles knew that Haytham was a driving force for his correspondence between his sister and him to continue.

George nodded and briefly squeezed his wrist ere letting go. “I will look into arranging it to be sent to her.”

Must Washington be so damn kind? It was quite repulsively sweet. What could he say to that? Pulling his hand back Charles put them on his lap, discreetly touching his wrist.

“Shall we eat?” Charles honestly couldn’t think of what else to say at this point.

“I should think so, I am ravenous!” George chuckled and reached for the porridge, doling out a hearty portion for him.

Charles smiled in thanks, but as he stirred in thick golden honey he wondered how his plan to exploit George’s affection and sweet treatment of him had transformed into him stumbling a little closer into loving the damn Alpha. Instead it took all his willpower to summon the cruel knowledge that while George was so kind, so generous to allow him to see Alpha friends and facilitating writing to his sister, he had still forced Charles to essentially choose between ruination or marrying him.

Marrying an Alpha who until now he despised and deemed unable to see military strategy properly, hadn’t he even a few days ago accused Charles unjustly of unnecessary, shameful and disorderly retreat, even dressing him down in the field? The bitter edge of the engagement and lack of foresight with the encounter at Monmouth was infuriating. George wasn’t too different to other Alphas at all.

Yet being treated so tenderly and with so much respect and love was akin to tasting the most fragrant heavenly tea after years of only slaking one’s thirst on water. Charles’s head spun from his clashing emotions, mingled hate and blossoming tenderness. How could he not crave such affection? It was a dangerous game, but surely his hate for the man would suffice to save him from the foolish crime of _loving_ George Washington?

It was a physical ache in his head now. Putting down the honey pot he grabbed his spoon.

Never mind, Charles spooned up honeyed porridge; there was surely no threat in continuing to enjoy the sensations of being loved and desired while using them to his and the Templar Order’s advantage? His hate was strong enough to survive for it had good cause to nourish it. And even if against all proper reason he should love George the Order would always come first…though perhaps he could convert George into a Templar.

Charles glanced up at Washington who was eating gracefully, back perfectly straight, a picture of an Alpha in his prime.

Yes, no threat at all.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Connor hears of the engagement and is a bit upset. ;) Haytham arrives in West Point determined to see Charles with Ben Church and Thomas in tow.  
> ____________
> 
> Notes: (a) I may have taken some liberty with the length of time to travel to various locations as I found it hard to find reliable sources. So these are estimates, if I am terribly wrong I would appreciate the correction (and any sources I could refer to in the future). Thank you.
> 
> (b.i.) I’ll stop nattering on about this, but as you are aware by now, I am taking a slight liberty at the moment with the timeline. I do not intend to change or smudge it too much, (well it is an AU and Assassin’s Creed, so more than the timeline is already smudged and the game line-events are definitely out the window). I hope this can be forgiven!
> 
> (b.i.i.) The above said, Colonel Tadeusz ‘Thaddeus’ Kościuszko did indeed work on the fortifications at West Point as Chief Engineer.
> 
> (c) I love Haytham, but couldn’t help making him suffer a little for Charles’ sake. ;)


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Washington begin learning more about each other and Charles finds that slowly his hate is beginning to erode leaving him confused over his true feelings towards the Alpha. Connor discovers the engagement and ponders his new move. Haytham draws closer to West Point to face both ‘his’ Omega and the damnable Alpha who has temporarily stolen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to undead-lee (tumblr) who graciously offered time to check over this chapter, especially for historical advice and for character accuracy. Thanks for your insights! Any errors left are entirely my own.

______

_West Point, New York –14 th July 1778_

George circled Charles observing every minute movement the Omega made: the tiniest shift in his feet, the subtle tightening grip on his sword and the flicker in those pale blue eyes, clear and bright.

They were practising sword fighting and had been at it for near an hour now. Both men were sweaty and George had to fight the urge to loosen his cravat, he had already discarded his jacket but naturally maintained his waistcoat. His hair was slipping from its bonds but George ignored that, long years of experience enabling him to work past hair falling into eyes, only a quick flick was enough without losing sight of his opponent.

His betrothed was equally in disarray, but as an Omega had less recourse for disrobing. Charles had put aside his embroidered jacket but was stiffly attired in a cream waistcoat over a white shirt and severely tied cravat as to compensate for his undress so that none could spy bare flesh and accuse him of attempting to ‘distract’ his sparring partner.

George loathed such underhanded comments but unfortunately occasionally one must bow to reality. He would however, make amends for this constraint to Charles with the gift nestled snugly in his jacket carefully held by Colonel Scammell.

Leastways, he certainly prayed Charles would receive it with happiness. “Tiring George?” asked Charles, a smile tugging at his lips, moustache and beard framing those wonderful lips George guiltily dreamed of kissing, face shinning with perspiration

“I certainly hope not, it would not be seemly if the Commander in Chief could barely exercise for an hour without collapsing.” Too late George recalled this was a sensitive topic for Charles and hurried to say as he saw pain briefly flash across Charles’ face, “However, if I am then it is a credit to our military that I am bested by General Lee and an honour to myself.”

Charles appeared hardly able to know what to think, but said after a moment where he too began circling with George, “I see I am not the only one with a gift for oration.” He gently flourished his sword in a lazy arch that to an experienced eye spoke of skill in its smooth execution, “To be bested by an Omega would be a tragedy.”

George stiffened, his anger hot within him. He would not permit Charles or _any_ Omega to believe such rot.

“Whether I am worsted by an Omega, Beta or Alpha makes no difference. That individual would have proven that they are the better swordsman or swordswoman. If I hear any such disgraceful comments concerning Omegas within my troops or the overall Continental armies then I shall deal with it accordingly.”

His betrothed was quiet, eyes wide and mouth agape with genuine surprise. A flush bloomed in Charles’ cheeks, most becoming, before he managed to collect himself. George saw the assessing gleam now in Charles’ eyes and he ardently prayed that Charles was beginning to see him as different to other Alphas.

Sometimes George thought Charles was seeing him in a softer more romantic light, but other times he could tell Charles was angry and he wasn’t stupid, he understood Charles’ bitterness well. Being passed over as Commander in Chief for someone not as tested as he was, the confrontations at Monmouth which eventually they _must_ discuss to have a proper married life…all to be ‘saved’ by an Alpha who declared love yet at the core of it was Charles’ only chance of salvaging his reputation and the hard slog to reach such a privileged position as an Omega.

George understood all this, felt the guilt gnaw at his stomach yet he couldn’t release Charles and for that he reprimanded himself daily. He prayed nightly since his proposal that he could be the Alpha Charles sorely needed, so he could offset the darker tone of his offer, which was marry him or face ruination.

So George strived to show Charles that he considered Charles not simply an Omega but someone he had admired for a long time, someone he had once talked to as a friend – or as he had believed and hoped was true. He would do everything in his power to underscore that Charles being an Omega was only one aspect he loved of Charles, it was his other qualities that helped make the man, otherwise George might as well marry any Omega if that’s all that counted.

Charles cleared his throat, eyes now glistening. “Thank you George. Fine words indeed.”

Charles carefully switched his sword to his right hand where he gripped it awkwardly, not that George was deceived by that display. Charles had many years to perfect using a hand where two of his fingers were damaged in a duel overseas and now at best were stiff and unresponsive, just bending enough to permit some grip.

George had seen his script and admired how neat Charles’ writing still was, how perseverance had allowed Charles to maintain a glorious steady flow.

Charles smiled, but it was wobbly as if he was struggling with George’s calm but intent declaration. “Perhaps we should call it a day? I need to retire to my quarters.”

George understood, “Of course Charles. We are evenly matched. I look forward to our shooting afternoon when convenient this week.”

Charles nodded, “Of course.”

Calling Colonel Scammell over who had been standing at a distance to allow private conversation while still there to gainsay rumours George put on his jacket watching as Charles did the same.

Then offering his arm to Charles he accompanied his brooding Omega back to their temporary accommodation.

= = =

Charles tugged off his glove, examining his hand. His damaged little and ring fingers were red and slightly swollen from their sparring, but otherwise were fine. He would rub some of his ointment into them once he had freshened up with a bath.

Undressing Charles recalled George’s fervent words, voice a strong baritone that had once filled Charles with frustrated annoyance, but now caused a tremble through his limbs and a flutter in his belly.

Charles paused as he tugged off his boots; well to be precise George’s voice had always commanded a little desire which he carefully ignored until the last couple of weeks. Sighing Charles returned to wondering at George’s insistence that he was not bothered if he was beaten by an Omega.

Charles knew how to read people, it was part of his job to be able to see what was really there and he always been good at seeing through people’s words and actions. He had not always been good at dealing with them, but he had tired.

George was telling the truth and hadn’t he proven his sincerity by sparring with Charles? Even though they were engaged George had not forbidden Charles from participating in martial arts such as fencing or the art of warfare, permitting him to sit in council with Colonel Kosciuszko for one.

Thus far George had shown Charles again and again that he saw Charles not simply as an Omega he wished to marry, or save from ruin, but as a solider just as competent as George believed himself to be.

Charles rose and slipping on his dressing gown headed out to the room next to his where a bath was prepared with hot water. Sinking gratefully into the soothing water Charles worked up a good lather, mind aching.

If he was honest George was clearly trying to say he accepted Charles as a whole package. It was all he had ever wanted, but from a different Alpha.

Charles rubbed his skin furiously wiping away sweat and grime. His right fingers pained him more as if matching the ache now in his heart as well as his head. He had yearned for Haytham to acknowledge his skills and to Charles’ never-ending gratitude and admiration the Grandmaster had seen past his status as an Omega and encouraged his talents.

Such acknowledgement had come at a price. To his devastation the Grandmaster had ignored that Charles was an Omega even when they became friends; beyond the necessary obtaining supplies for Charles and gifts of presents that an Alpha would usually give his Omega friend.

Charles could feel the frustration and despair clogging his chest making him gasp as he splashed water over his slippery skin. Why did it have to be so painful? So exasperating? It wasn’t as if Charles wished to be an Omega stuck at home raising children, but at the same time he didn’t desire that aspect of his nature to be denied.

In his efforts to be considered as good as any Alpha the cost had been to deny he was an Omega and Charles hated the trade-off. Alphas and Betas did not have to make such a sacrifice. Instead, they could strive and leap all the while embracing their nature. They were not restricted by being an Alpha or Beta, they were not considered weak if acknowledging their natures.

No, but Charles and other Omegas were. They had to forget they were Omegas to succeed and those hours when their Omega selves came to the forefront such as a heat, pity or conviction they were wrong to be where they were sneaked in.

Charles wanted to succeed, but he also wanted Haytham and other Alphas to see him as a whole person, not someone ‘useful’ whose Omega status was an embarrassment to be forgot. The Grandmaster had never once evidenced that he knew Charles was an Omega who could bear children for the Order, or might wish to discuss that part of his life with his friend and master Haytham Kenway.

Charles yearned to be able to submit to his Omega nature without fear of being discarded as weak for the Order, but could not for no acceptance was ever offered. So Charles settled for presents and supplies from the Grandmaster, as the only signs of acknowledgement of his Omega nature.

Realising he was crying and angry because of it Charles finished and reached for a towel to dry himself.

He hated George still, but the Commander accepted Charles for what he was, most of all not denying Charles was an Omega while still seeing Charles’ other qualities. This was an acceptance and appreciation Charles had come to the conclusion he would never receive from anyone but Pitcairn.

Finally dressed Charles went to his quarters and checked his face for red eyes and to smooth his hair and beard, with particular attention to his moustache.

“Well George I’m ready for you, I hope this is thanks enough for the moment.”

Charles smeared ointment onto his injured fingers, but did not replace his glove. Exposing his vulnerability thus, Charles knew that his hate and perhaps a touch of his resentment were diminishing as he grew to know George better.

There was still the matter of Monmouth and the title he was passed over for, but…mayhap they could resolve those issues through conversation.

There was a good chance they might resolve the source of all this mess. Charles knew he was growing more attracted to George by the day. Even before their fencing session Charles had been affected by George’s obvious desire towards him and the respect he had for Charles as a person.

George’s further treatment: offering Charles the chance to correspond with his sister was very important for besides Haytham and the other Templars, she was the person he loved most in the world. With fortune his letter to Sidney should be on its way. All this was difficult to ignore and chipped away at his resentment and dislike.

Charles shuddered.

May the Father of Understanding save him, for at this rate he may just love the Alpha because he could give him what he always desired from Haytham.

= = =

The sitting room they used for dining and entertaining guests was full of sunlight and very warm. The windows were flung open to allow some cool air to enter. Seated on the low couch Charles was opposite George who had pulled an armchair closer. They were right next to the window, across the room a table had been pushed to the far wall to allow more spacious quarters when not dining.

George was very serious, blue-grey eyes stern yet belying a trace of nervousness. Charles wondered at it and felt a tremor of anxiety course through him. He prayed it had nothing to do with his reputation, he was so close to saving his entire world that Charles could almost taste it, whatever was causing this sudden unease in George better not imperil his chance of salvation.

George’s lips turned up at the edges in a nervous fashion and when he spoke his voice was commanding and respectful as ever, though it now also held the rare emotion of uncertainty.

 “My dear Charles – if I may use such a familiar endearment?”

Charles nodded, if he didn’t allow such closeness now he may never become accustomed to hearing George say them and that was part of his plan wasn’t it? Not just to save himself but assist the Templar Order by encouraging George to love him?

_And the fact it’s nice to be considered ‘my dear Charles’ by an Alpha who desires me has no weight whatsoever._

George smiled more strongly, a tendril of confidence snaking through his imposing frame.

“My dear Charles thank you. I must ask for forgiveness again. I have rectified my oversight in not informing the general public about our engagement and that ought to be published soon. However, while I have gifted you with clothing I have not bestowed upon you a pledge of our engagement.”

Mystified Charles watched with curiosity as George pulled a small box from his coat pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. A slender silver ring was nestled in the box, an intricate woven pattern resembling loosely woven threads, surrounding one large jewel that glistened in the bright afternoon sun.

It was rose quartz, the pink shimmering almost in the sun’s rays.

“It is your engagement ring, my dear Charles. The rose quartz symbolises unconditional love.”

Raising his eyes Charles saw the earnest expression on George’s noble features, “Please take this as my promise to you Charles that I love you and will continue to love you throughout our years together. Whatever your opinion of me now and our predicament, let this ring be my physical proof that I shall endeavour to do everything to treat you as you ought to be and that I value you more than anyone – Omega or not – I have met.”

Charles floundered for want of something to say, for he was overcome. Surprise, amazement and even doubt that George meant such love for _him_ tore through him, each emotion sweeping away reasonable thought _._ Swallowing, Charles briefly closed his eyes to try and gather his thoughts and still his racing heart.

How much he felt was astonishing. George’s solemn yet earnest declarations were words Charles had longed to hear from Haytham and the love? Opening his eyes Charles blinked back suspicious moistness. Examining the nervous Alpha he saw that George’s lips were thin lines, his face pale and his normally erect back and straight shoulders were bowed with tension.

His pale blue-grey eyes were grave yet the love in them was bright as the afternoon sun. Charles swallowed back the lump in his throat at the desperate pain that he wished it was Haytham holding and giving this love to him, moments he had guiltily dreamed of in their long association.

However, the Grandmaster wasn’t here and perhaps he ought to acknowledge this fact and begin to move on with his life. He had an opportunity to be loved by an Alpha as he always desired, appreciated for who he was, not _what_. Charles wished Pitcairn was here to give advice but alas his brother was not and it would be some days ere a letter arrived.

Charles’ gaze fell on the ring, still aloft and his resolution firmed. George was a good man, a good Alpha and his issues with him could be resolved if this ring was any indicator. It was worth a try anyway.

Smiling, Charles held out his left hand. “Thank you George, I accept and can only plead that I too can return your sentiments.”

The joyous smile that now appeared was wonderful.

Large hands cupped his left hand and tenderly slipped on the rose quartz ring, the silver warm and smooth on his skin. George lingered, his left hand holding Charles’ palm, with his right thumb he stroked the stunning silver-work entwining the stone. His happy smile was infectious.

Reluctantly releasing Charles with a sigh George watched him as Charles touched his engagement ring. Rubbing the ring and testing the fit which was nice and snug Charles was shocked to discover he was…happy.

Turning his hand over Charles drank in the sight recalling when he had done so with another ring. As if he had spoken aloud George asked, “Charles? What does the ring on your right hand symbolise?”

Wrenched from his reverie Charles realised his ring was obvious now without his glove. It was awkward yet the perfect chance to begin turning George to their cause.

It took a moment to clear his throat as Charles wanted to keep looking at his engagement ring.

Offering his hand to George who was clearly moved by the intimacy, Charles said quietly, “My ring signifies my membership to a…society whose purpose is to protect people by ensuring order is maintained.”

George frowned, “How?”

Charles shifted his right hand, damaged fingers sore from the morning’s activities, his Templar ring a heavy weight. George softened and tenderly stroked his finger before blushing, which was a fascinating reaction to see in the normally stoic the Commander in Chief. There was that irritating flutter in his belly.

“I apologise for my familiarity Charles. My concern overcame my manners.”

“Then I must also apologise for your concern is appreciated.” It was. “As for how, we try to assist those in charge and invest in the populace and guard against those who would bring disorder.”

George tilted his head. “This society seems rather secret and I do not wish to accuse you my dear Charles of anarchy, for your goals sound proper but…secrecy can also breed insincerity. How does your society fit into our fight for independence?”

Charles smiled, “Why do you think I am beside you? I fight for the colonies. Wasn’t I the first to write urging the American populace to make a stand? Don’t I still stand aligned with you, cast aside by my British allies? The American people, _you_ , desire freedom, I pray only that it comes from order and law so peace may prevail instead of chaos, for surely you agree that freedom without order is anarchy?”

Charles decide to obscure the fact that they had tried to kill George to ensure order for that was the past and now George may no longer stand in their way. At least Charles would ensure it was so, for he wouldn’t lose his husband before he gained him! And what he said was the truth. Even the plan with Pitcairn had been to try and broker peace for this war was hard on both sides.

George relaxed, relief creasing his fine features. “Of course, my dear Charles, without laws and order there is simply chaos. I am glad to hear this. Are you related to the stonemasons?”

“We have connections with them yes. You’ll be even more satisfied that my society protects and grants Omegas the same opportunities as the military.”

George boldly kissed his damaged finger, on the knuckle not the ring, then red and apologetic kissed Charles’ engagement ring.

“Then my heart is lighter, I pray however that you soon feel comfortable enough to share the name of your society so that there may be no secrets between us.”

Lost in enjoying those kisses a little too much Charles whispered absent-mindly on the concerns he had dwelled on in his quarters, “In that case the particulars of Monmouth must be laid to rest.”

Wincing inwardly Charles expected protest but instead George grew even more serious, “I concur and I would beg that we do so as soon as we may.”

Unfortunately a voice outside called for the Commander then and Charles slumped back in frustration. George sighed, “I give you my word Charles that we shall discuss Monmouth when I return.”

Charles nodded and rose to say goodbye to George. “Be safe and thank you for my engagement ring.” _May the Father of Understanding guide you George._

George bowed, “May Providence watch over you in my absence my dear Charles.”

Watching George leave Charles knew that their future conversation would be a reckoning indeed and Charles understood his temperament enough that now he hoped it would not be disastrous. With fortune he wouldn’t be in one of his black moods which coloured the world around him.

= = =

_Homestead, 16 th July 1778_

Connor had not deemed Washington so foolish. Up until now he had held great respect and admiration for the Commander in Chief. Even after their last conversation concerning Charles Lee he had believed the man would see sense, counselled by his advisors.

Yet here was an announcement in the paper proving Washington was another stupid Alpha beguiled by an Omega, one who happened to have a poisonous bite. Anger and frustration rose through Connor and he barely resisted the urge to yell or throw the paper across the kitchen.

A shadow fell over the table and glancing up he saw Clipper standing nervously beside him.

“What’s the matter Connor? Is there anything I can do?”

The cheerful note to Clipper’s tone was pleasant to hear as was the genuine concern. Connor relaxed slightly, he appreciated Clipper and the other residents of the Homestead for they gave him the missing family life he had yearned for since…since he was a child.

“Washington is to marry Lee.”

Incredulity caused Clipper’s jaw to sag, “Marry _Charles Lee_? Are you sure?”

“It is in the paper,” Connor handed it to Clipper who read with astonishment.

“I cannot believe it, I had thought he was too enamoured of your father to even _look_ at another Alpha.” Clipper’s eyes went comically wide and he sat carefully placing his rifle on the kitchen work surface – the cook would not be happy.

Connor frowned, Clipper had a point. Hadn’t he even said so to Washington? Charles Lee was besotted with his father and had attempted to have Washington killed. Was this some Templar plot?

“Is this a new plot of the Templars?” Clipper as always voiced Connor’s contemplations. “Though would your father let Lee marry another Alpha? I was under the impression from you that he is protective of Lee.”

Connor had to admit Clipper’s question was pertinent. Thus far in his acquaintance with his father the man had irritatingly defended Lee most of all. Haytham Kenway was also not an Alpha who appeared to share well at all from Connor’s observations.

What was going on? Nothing about this scenario made sense. However, there was one option that may favour Connor…

“I am not sure Clipper. I would have guessed not. But if Lee has chosen to save his skin over serving my father and their Order then it might remove my father’s protection.” _And I could still save my father._

Clipper was doubtful. “Maybe, but I think you are dreaming. Admittedly I don’t know your father but the Grandmaster from all we have learnt of him and his circle, Lee is his most trusted associate. He is also from accounts his Omega in all ways bar one. Just be careful, nothing indicates that your father will abandon Lee.”

Connor was grateful for the warning, but he remained hopeful and wary.

“We shall see Clipper what choice my father and I come to in the end.”

Clipper nodded and retrieving his gun left Connor to his sombre reflections in the darkening kitchen as a storm gathered.

= = =

_West Point 20 th July 1778_

Brooks was writing in his journal by candlelight for the hour was late when a solider asked for entrance. Receiving the private Brooks remained expressionless when he heard the name of his visitors.

He had wondered when his General’s mysterious friends would arrive, but how on earth was he to admit them into West Point without the Commander knowing? Ruminating on this difficulty as he walked over the uneven ground to one of the entrances to West Point he bumped into a tall figure.

“Lieutenant Colonel Brooks, are you well? You are quite away with the birds.”

“Marquis Lafayette, my apologies. I was busy with my thoughts.”

“Indeed,” the smile dropped from the Marquis face. “I can understand why. It must be unpleasant the current situation.”

Brooks frowned. General Lee had mentioned the Marquis’ odd behaviour and it was as if he didn’t approve of Washington’s actions – a very peculiar reaction from one so loyal.

“Perhaps, however my concerns are directed towards friends of the General who have arrived and at this hour I can hardly ask the General for permission for entry or the Commander. Yet where are they to go?”

In the poor light from the torches Brooks saw a strange gleam in Lafayette’s eyes.

“Friends? Alphas?”

“One at least and one Omega.”

Lafayette smiled and said, “I may be of service to you and to General Lee. Come, take me to your companions.”

Had he sampled too much wine when writing his report? Mystified Brooks led Marquis Lafayette to the Hickey and Church.

= = =

_West Point 20 th July 1778_

Charles was asleep after a long boring week spent waiting for George to return so they may speak of Monmouth. Unfortunately kept detained by urgent affairs his husband-to-be had only been able to visit in short intervals which Charles had appreciated in the dull humdrum.

At least when married he would have his beloved dogs, a child and occasionally his husband’s presence to distract him, not to mention the running of their estate in Virginia, let alone any Templar concerns. For now however, Charles had to content himself with visits from Brooks, Lafayette and brief discourses with Colonel Kosciuszko.

Therefore this evening Charles had eagerly kept George up with wine and good food until inevitable weariness weighed them both down and Charles was bid goodnight by a gentlemanly kiss on his ring.

Sleep had come quickly and it was the loud bump that startled Charles awake.

Alarmed Charles sat up, trying not to breathe too harshly. Instinctively he reached for his sword when a darker patch of night arose, barely visible in the weak moonlight. Training to the fore Charles rolled heavily out of bed, knowing the noise would alert the household, after all the intruder must know he was here. 

“I’m armed,” Charles announced loudly as he stumbled backwards to the door.

For his efforts there was a hissed voice, “Charles? It is me, you are safe.”

Shocked Charles just managed to whisper _“Master Kenway?’_ ” as his door burst open and light flooded in, George framed in the doorway, sword and pistol ready.

= = =

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter:** Washington and Haytham meet, with poor Charles flung in the middle and Charles receives John’s letter. Amid the chaos Charles and George discuss Monmouth.
> 
> ____________
> 
> Notes: (a) Charles Lee did indeed write much ‘propaganda’ in support of American action in the lead-up to the American Revolution and in fact mingled a great deal of time in company with Samuel Adams, John Hancock etc. He wrote a response to Reverend Dr. Myles Cooper’s paper ‘Friendly Address to all Reasonable Americans’ which asserted all the unrest was due to a small number of fanatical agitators and essentially that British forces were soon put down any quarrel.
> 
> Lee wrote a response to this called ‘Strictures upon A “Friendly Address to All Reasonable Americans”. He was the best placed at the time to do this as: i) he had a broad range of military knowledge and reputation ii) he held much ability as a writer and iii) no one else in America at the time had equal military prestige apart from perhaps Gage and Haldimand. He succinctly answered and laid to rest in particular concern over the British redcoats and as Lee pointed out American forces could easily and quickly learn formations etc.
> 
> No one on the British side was able to make a rebuttal to this. While this alone naturally didn’t persuade the Americans to fight, Lee had an important role in the growing unrest. 
> 
> (b.) undead-lee assisted me with the meaning of different stones for engagement rings, but if you wish to read further this site is good: http://www.gemselect.com/help/newsletter/newsletter-apr-12.php
> 
> (c) Similar to the above, undead-lee and I were discussing the injury to Charles two fingers as historical sources don’t specify which ones (at least not that I could find). I decided on using his little & pinkie fingers, while undead-lee came up with his tendons being cut in the fingers and not being cured in those times.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Haytham face off with Charles having kittens…or is that Pomeranians? Lafayette receives a dressing down from George, then at last the events of Monmouth are discussed by George and Charles. The conversation leads to Charles making a conclusion he hardly deemed possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to undead-lee (tumblr) who graciously offered time to check over this chapter, especially for historical advice and for character accuracy. Also, for the vital confirmation of when to re-work or to cut down on a scene. :) Any errors left are entirely my own!

= = =

_West Point 20 th July 1778_

For a single breath after George had burst into Charles’ room everyone was still, stuck in a frozen tableau.

Light from candles George must have quickly deposited outside so he could bear both his weapons, revealed Master Kenway framed against the open window through which Charles had first glimpsed Colonel Kościuszko.

To Charles’ utter shock George spat, “You!” The anger in George’s voice was startling for while George had a temper, (in that they were equally matched in Charles’ opinion), he usually did not succumb to it without some cause.

Master Kenway stared coldly back at George and remarked with his usual mild-mannered voice, “Indeed it is Commander. May I ask the reason for this disturbance?”

The audacity of the question stunned even Charles and he floundered for a moment, trying to regain control of the situation before it went to the devil.  As he did Charles warily glanced at George fearing rightly that his anger had found justification.

George’s placid blue-grey eyes were furious and his grip on his sword and pistol was white. “What am I doing here? How about you Sir? I came because Charles cried out.”

George glanced over at him and Charles flushed, but was now able to give a response. “Yes, I made noise so you would come. Thank you,” Charles added, partly in true gratefulness that George hadn’t hesitated in coming to his aid which was welcome and nice to know, partly hoping to diffuse the situation.

“Honestly Charles, it’s not as if I meant you harm.” Master Kenway sounded very annoyed, why though Charles could not imagine. Should he not try and soothe matters over as he normally did for the Order?

“You know each other?” queried George, disbelief apparent as he stared hard at Charles before suddenly blushing and coughing as he turned away.

Charles frowned then glanced down.

In the excitement Charles had forgotten he was clad only in his nightshirt. He could see Master Kenway had noticed and was examining him. Charles felt hot embarrassment sweep through him for not even when they had changed into British uniforms had the Grandmaster seen him so undressed. He and Church always changed separately as was proper.

Charles was also mortified to be so undressed in front of both Alphas, one intended to be his mate, one most certainly not – heavens what would this do to his already fragile reputation?  Sick with horror and dread Charles refused to allow this to ruin his chances that had looked so promising up until this evening.

Dropping his sword Charles dashed to his bed, seizing his dressing gown and yelping in his anxiety, “I’m not dressed Sir. _Please_.”

Haytham sighed, “I find your fear Charles ridiculous but very well.” He turned his back.

George’s sharp intake of breath met this rather indelicate comment, but thankfully he didn’t say anything. Charles fumbled his dressing gown on, tying the cord and as he did feeling security wrap around him. Now he simply had two agitated Alphas to deal with. Wonderful.

Attempting to re-direct George’s anger by answering his understandable concerns, Charles tried getting George to focus on him rather than the Grandmaster.

“I’m dressed, thank you.”

George turned and purposefully stepped between Charles and Master Kenway. Charles caught the displeasure creasing the Grandmaster’s face before he was blocked from view.

“You’re welcome Charles. I am sorry we kept you in a state of undress and for any embarrassment or upset caused.”

The genuine concern and apology were warming and Charles couldn’t ignore that it was George who acted the gentleman first without asking. It was a little thing, but signified a great deal to Charles when his reputation was so very tarnished and in the process of polishing.

It hurt that Master Kenway – _Haytham, his friend_ – hadn’t acted so. It was another painful reminder that Haytham didn’t see him as an Omega when it truly mattered.

Smiling despite this painful contrast Charles ventured to defuse the standoff, “Yes, I know Haytham, Mr Kenway. He’s my…friend.”

The pause was a mistake, a fragment of doubt and suspicion entered George’s expression though the Alpha refrained from hurling accusations…yet.

He would have to be as truthful as possible, building on what he had said earlier in the week to George.

“We belong to the same society I mentioned previously to you.” Charles held out his right hand so his ring could be seen again, the Templar cross a clear bright red. He could imagine Haytham’s fury at their Order being revealed but what could Charles do? It was all for a higher purpose. To have George Washington, Commander in Chief to the Continental Army abetting the Templar Order would be a coup indeed and the advantages would be priceless.

“Haytham is my friend, but also runs our society. He has looked after me until now, nothing more. I naturally informed him of my engagement, but I swear I did not expect Mas-Mr Kenway to come like this.”

Haytham confirmed this, though he did not sound happy as he did, “Charles is correct. I am his friend and am part of this society of which he speaks. I came like this as I was rather concerned in the manner in which this engagement has happened. After all, before this day Charles never mentioned a fondness for you Commander that would suggest bonding.”

Charles saw George stiffen and dread pooled in his belly. This could go badly -for George. He would never be able to explain George’s death now in light of recent events.

As conjured by his fears, a picture of George lying in a pool of blood danced in his vision. A strong sensation of nausea arose at the prospect of George dying at Master Kenway’s hands.

Charles closed his eyes. Oh Father of Understanding help him, the idea of killing George was unsavoury now. Yet, hadn’t he promised himself only a short week ago to move on and accept George and the new life he offered? The love, acceptance and acknowledgement from the Alpha had chipped away at his resistance until Charles understood he could have everything he wished for.

Yes, with a different Alpha than the one he desired and with the stumbling block of Monmouth to discuss first. However, Charles had realised then that he could salvage his reputation, his career while enjoying being an Omega for the first time in his life without fearing negative consequences.

So naturally now he had come to fearing for George’s life instead of plotting to end it, how cruel life could be.

“I understand,” replied George coolly, his anger a tremor beneath his words with a smidgeon of guilt that Charles wasn’t shocked by. George’s promises when bestowing the engagement ring to Charles indicated some guilt at his offer.

“Since you are the Alpha that has cared for Charles until now, I understand why you were so worried that you overcame propriety and _climbed into a sleeping Omega’s bed quarters._ ”

Charles was impressed; icebergs would have allowed George to join them in the North Atlantic so cold was George’s tone. Haytham’s reply was just as chilly.

“I was concerned that I may not otherwise be able to see him. I can’t imagine why.”

So Master Kenway – Haytham – was concerned for his welfare! Charles was happy if confused by the frustration he had sensed earlier and still did. George meanwhile raised his sword slightly. Charles’ happiness fled as fast it arrived.

Haytham continued, “Can you assist me in deciding why I might think so?”

George was shaking with fury.

_They were going to kill each other._

In haste and fear for both men, Charles darted around George and stood between him and Haytham.

Casting a pleading look at Haytham, Charles prayed that his supposed silver tongue lived up to its reputation.

“Please, this is unnecessary. George, my friend was naturally concerned for my welfare and in his anxiety acted without due attention to propriety. Haytham…thank you for coming, but George has – is – treating me well. You need not fear for me. Surely we can discuss this in the morning when we are rested and our nerves are not making decisions for us?”

Charles glanced carefully behind him putting all his alarm, nervousness and natural charm into his expression and voice.

Slowly George’s face softened and his tight mouth gave way to a smile. Gently taking Charles’ wounded hand George said so sweetly in a strong soothing voice that Charles’ felt tension ebbing away, “You speak wisely Charles. I am a fortunate Alpha to have you for my future wife.”

Picking up his left hand George kissed his engagement ring on the rose quartz and Charles was certain George was attempting to reaffirm his promise of continued love and fair treatment.

He was so handsome in that moment not by looks, but by words and deed that Charles was certain whatever happened later – on Haytham, on Monmouth – they had a damn good chance of moving past it all.

Charles was startled by his observation, but stirred form it by Haytham’s gentlemanly voice, so different to George’s yet as elegant and powerful.

“It appears we have been chastised. Very well, I shall leave. May I return tomorrow?” Charles knew Master Kenway – Haytham – well and glimpsed the ill-pleased humour underneath.

Charles sensed a headache coming on from his bewilderment. Why was Haytham so displeased with him? Hadn’t he acted the best for the Order? Otherwise what use was he? Haytham one moment was concerned for him then he was plainly unhappy. Where had Charles erred? Or was this reminder that Charles was an Omega who required a husband an embarrassment, perhaps even a nuisance, for Haytham? No, that was too horrible to entertain let alone did not fit the facts – nothing he guessed did.

George frowned at his sudden melancholy and becoming stern again, faced Haytham, “I would like to first know how you entered West Point?”

Haytham smiled, “Marquis de Lafayette was very accommodating when I explained we were to see Charles over his engagement.”

“We?” asked Charles, who else was here, maybe John…no he was being foolish.

“Church and Hickey, they are eager to speak with you, particularly Church as your doctor.” Haytham said.

Charles saw the surprise cross George’s face as he turned to gaze at him.

“Benjamin Church, Surgeon General of the Continental Army? Who happens to be on leave for personal…Omega reasons? He is your personal acquaintance?”

Charles winced at the slight incredulity in George’s demeanour. The Alpha was suffering quite an enormous shock within the space of a few minutes. Charles was very sympathetic for George, so, partly genuinely desiring to alleviate his stress and partly to keep the peace, placed a hand on George’s arm.

“Yes, Benjamin is my friend – my only friend who is an Omega to be truthful. Is that a crime?” Charles kept his tone gentle and charming as usual, but he did wish to know George’s answer. It was a painful double-standard that Omegas must account for their friends yet Alphas did not, he had thought from George’s behaviour it wouldn’t be so. Admittedly, though, George was currently absorbing a lot, which would account for his questions.

“Of course not my dear Charles-” George politely ignored Haytham’s sharp inhalation at the endearment, “I am simply startled by the connection. I am very glad for you that you have a good Omega for a friend and companion.”

Charles relaxed, worries banked. George’s apologetic manner was sufficient to reassure him. George continued, “Mr Church may see you tomorrow whenever you wish. I shall speak with Lafayette myself. As for you Sir, you may use the door and when our tempers are cool we shall discuss a visit.”

Haytham’s smile was mocking, “How polite. Goodnight Charles…Commander.”

With a gesture of his arm which held his pistol George escorted Haytham out. Charles followed in anxiety but paused as he recalled something. They knew each other – how? He must ask when they had breakfast, now was not a good time to choose for explanations.

He heard frosty, scarily well-mannered farewells as the door shut and then George’s step on the stair. A very frustrated and tired Alpha appeared.

“George?”

The Alpha looked up and smiled, “Charles, are you well? That must have been distressing for you.” Then quietly George added, “Though maybe there was a little happiness too?”

Charles was unsure how to respond, his emotions were so violently in disarray. Inhaling to steady his nerves, Charles aimed for sincerity, “I was happy to see Haytham, but I would have preferred in daylight when dressed and not disturbed in my sleep. It was most upsetting to see you both so angry, I had wished you to be friends.”

“Oh my poor dear Charles, I shall try my best if it means so much to you. However, I believe you were correct and sleep is required to re-order our senses ere we speak more on the matter. Is there anything I can fetch you before we retire again?”

Charles relaxed a little at the offer, “A touch of brandy would suffice.”

George bowed and did as bid. Ten minutes later Charles was snuggled under his blankets welcoming dreams with the help of alcohol aiding his exhausted mind to Morpheus’ embrace.

= = =

_West Point 21 st July 1778_

George was angrier than he had believed imaginable. To think that Lafayette, one of his most trusted advisors and a man he cherished would betray him by allowing unauthorised personnel into West Point! The Continental Army’s stronghold!

He had not realised how much Lafayette was distressed over his engagement to Charles. However, it did not excuse Lafayette’s behaviour. Throwing his pen down in disgust George rubbed his temples, watching the candle flames flicker. It was early, dawn was barely on the horizon, but he had been unable to sleep. So he had risen quietly so as not to disturb his dear Charles who had been so perturbed last night over the visit from his friend Haytham Kenway, Connor’s father.

George frowned. There was a connection there that might be vital to his understanding of the overall circumstances. Charles was clearly surprised they knew each other, but he may be able to shine some light on the situation. Once of course he was recovered from upset, perhaps a visit from his Omega friend and doctor would cheer his spirits.

A knock on his door roused his attention.

“Yes?” A private entered.

“The Marquis de Lafayette is here.”

“Excellent, bring him in.” His anger was stirring again and if he was honest with himself George knew it wasn’t simply down to Lafayette’s betrayal, but the sudden possible competition he sensed from this Alpha and how upset Charles had been.

Lafayette entered quickly and stood in front of his desk with not a glimmer of anxiety. His face was composed, stance solid and hands tucked neatly behind his back. Nothing indicated any nerves or regret.

Very well, George would not permit Lafayette to explain himself, not yet; first he would display his anger and allow Lafayette to ponder on it. Perhaps then his friend would reconsider his actions.

“Marquis,” yes, sticking to formality was best for now, “I am greatly dismayed to discover that you permitted General Lee’s friends into West Point without talking to either myself or the General.”

Lafayette pursed his lips as if to speak.

“No,” said George fiercely, “You shan’t speak now or be given a chance to explain why you behaved in a manner contradictory to everything you swore to – and that is without referring to common decency.”

Picking up his discarded pen George put it carefully in its stand to steady his hands.

“I shall give you the benefit of the doubt that you did not dream that Mr Kenway would climb up into General Lee’s quarters and consequently alarm him.”

Ah, a flicker of guilt in those stoic eyes.

“As it is, the General’s friend disturbed him causing him to summon me as he naturally assumed it was an intruder, as most innocent visitors do _not_ use windows for entry. Particularly, I might add when they are visiting an Omega and furthermore, an Omega who is abed and clad only in his nightshirt!”

His voice had risen. George breathed deeply to calm his temper. He recalled how Charles had looked in his nightclothes and guilt at the desire that had swirled through him then and now was still potent, let alone at Charles’ obvious mortification.

“The General was most upset at being caught so undressed by a supposed friend, let alone how he must felt for his reputation.”

George stood, using his height to tower over Lafayette. “My generosity only stretches so far Marquis. You shall write a letter of apology to the General and when Charles is inclined you may also apologise to his face. As for your punishment for allowing the General’s friends inside..? For the moment I shall set it aside until you may explain yourself. You are dismissed.”

Lafayette bowed his head stiffly, but did not leave immediately. Instead, he pulled an envelope from his jacket and held it out to him. Wary George accepted it.

“It is from the General’s friend who couldn’t come. Am I allowed to pass it on?”

“Of course, do not mistake me. I am not preventing the General’s friends from seeing him, only that they consider his feelings first.”

Lafayette nodded and departed with a precise swivel and fast walk.

George turned the envelope in his hand. The only mark was Charles’ name. Sighing George decided to hand it to Charles when he heard movement upstairs. Then, Providence forgive him, he would raise Monmouth over breakfast for he wished to resolve that sticking point ere Haytham Kenway had another shot at Charles.

= = =

The letter from John confirmed every aspect Charles had considered, debated and finally elected to court. The only point Charles found hard to believe was the implication that Haytham actually liked him as an Alpha might like an Omega. Charles doubted his brother would ere on this, yet could it be true? Charles stared out of his window as he sat by his desk, fully clothed and ready for breakfast.

George had delivered the letter half an hour ago, knocking then politely leaving the letter outside as he retreated, kindly ensuring that Charles wouldn’t be caught undressed by him again. It was very sweet if embarrassing.

So now he had his much yearned for advice from his brother John – and what counsel he gave! Yet it felt right…and for the first time in years Charles felt the shift within himself from constant grief, tension and unfulfilled dreams.

_Whatever you choose, whoever you cleave to, let it be for your happiness and well-being…._

_Don’t let them force you. For once, let an Omega win – Omegas are good at outwitting Alphas and since you lot don’t have many shots at winning outright use all your clout to weave a happy tale for yourself._

_Do not fret over either of them._

_You are the one who matters now._

Charles wanted to laugh, but couldn’t as he’d be heard. Instead he smiled as happiness washed through him and his resolve became crystal clear yet strong like steel. _Very well, my dearest brother. I shall choose for myself. I will marry the Alpha who I deem will love me and answer everything I have dreamed of…and I fear – no, think - it may be George._

Rising Charles carefully secreted his precious letter away. Checking his coat Charles hurriedly left his quarters. He knew himself well enough that he would not weep or bemoan his fate if his choice was George – and currently George was the only alpha who declared love for him. When had Haytham?

It was near sacrilegious to think so, yet Charles remembered John’s liberating words and allowed the question to linger.

= = =

The breakfast room was silent with only their breathing filling the room. Charles gazed at George in astonishment. So they were to discuss Monmouth right now? What a location to choose!

Yet, wasn’t this what he desired? This opportunity, this final piece to decide whether their marriage could work? And hadn’t he wished that this discussion would allow for a happy marriage since he had decided to move past Haytham? And hadn’t a part of him, growing each day, nurtured by George’s acceptance, wanted George’s love? Basked in it even?

Yes, it was. Inhaling sharply and organising his reasons Charles studied pale blue-grey eyes so solemn but determined to understand. George was so anxious in the twist of his mouth, the gravity in his face and stiff posture…Charles blinked. When had he become so adroit at interpreting George’s gestures?

No, Charles internally shook the contemplation away. It was a distraction he didn’t need and one that caused no alarm. This as the hour for honesty and Charles intended to be very honest for his sake and George’s. Their tempers could ruin any likelihood of happiness and Charles would _not_ permit that to happen, even if it half-killed him.

When George had bestowed his engagement ring upon him, Charles had known that there was a real possibility of them laying to rest this phantom of Monmouth if they could only contain themselves. Over the last week Charles had dwelt on the topic and understood that was why they were even here now: their tempers, most unfortunately mainly due to Charles’. That fact couldn’t be altered: Charles was engaged due to their actions and possibly others.

They could change whether this was a joyful, contented affair or one full of misery. Charles would be damned if he lost the only Alpha who had ever accepted him as a whole person.

Charles put his hands on the table and focused on George fully. One chance for George to live up to all he had promised so far. They might as well begin with a little gaiety to gently usher in the serious matter.

“I am amused by the time and place you have chosen, but why not? At least we have the recourse of throwing tea or coffee at each other if our tempers run amok.”

George smiled only a fraction, eyes worried. “I wouldn’t entertain such atrocious behaviour towards you Charles, be assured.”

“Yet you could disgrace me on the field?” It was said with remarkable restraint but the rejoinder cut at George, Charles saw the pain crease those handsome features he had come to…welcome in his own way.

This wouldn’t do. Charles sighed and continued, “Forgive me, I shall hold my temper for it will only lead to a poor outcome.”

George nodded, saying quietly, “I believe that is why we are here in the first place.”

The acknowledgement was much needed and appreciated. “Truer words may never have been spoken.”

Charles poured coffee for his soon-to-be husband and then tea for himself. Sipping at the hot brew Charles relished the sweetness of the milk.

“My only defence is as I have said previously. My troops were thrown into disarray due to miscommunication and confusion on the field. Succinctly: Lafayette elected to withdraw, quickly followed by two pieces of my artillery being removed as they were disabled. I had sent two aides to Scott to hold his ground but he noticed Cornwallis’ British troops moving and repositioned his troops on Wayne’s right flank.

“What else was I to do? With my regiments all in retreat of some kind from the field I saw how dangerously quickly we could be overrun by the British troops. I only knew later that Wayne had received a message from Morgan asking for information on my movements. Otherwise I would have asked him to attack Clinton’s vulnerable left flank.”

“I did not know this myself my dear Charles,” George sounded aggrieved.

Charles sighed, “I know and I am guilty of not maintaining latest communication. However, as you can now see that if I had pursued such engagement with General Clinton’s best troops we would have been overrun and slaughtered. I think my decision was right as otherwise would not be in the best interest of the Continental Army or our people.

“ _On your orders_ I re-focused on Wayne’s detachment to hold off the British, while dealing with Hamilton’s misplaced enthusiasm to die – something I regret only because it appears to have turned him even more violently against me.”

Something passed over George’s face – recognition Charles realised. “Yes, believe me I agree with your interpretation of Hamilton’s dislike.”

It was nice to know and slightly cheered Charles decided to finish swiftly as he had been verbose enough, “We stood for an hour until at last the British overran us then withdrew over the bridge spanning across the West Ravine – I may remind you I was the last soldier to cross that bridge; if I had planned any treachery or was not myself I would not have acted so.”

Charles finished his tea drained by his efforts to remain reasonable and not allow his temper free reign. It was agonising and Charles felt the stirrings of one of his black moods in face of such an incendiary circumstance. No, he had to fight this horrible pall falling over him as so much was at stake.

Ah the pain that was in those blue-grey eyes suggested his efforts were not in vain.

George put down his coffee cup and actually poured Charles another cup. By the tight clasp of his lips Charles could tell George was struggling to maintain his own emotional state. It was heartening to know he wasn’t alone in his efforts to waylay their tempers. It signified that the stakes were serious for George as well.

Charles needed such confirmations still for it would be a long time until he was certain of any Alpha’s unwavering affection and love for him.

“Charles, my dear Charles. I never believed your actions to be treacherous no matter the dark mutterings of my advisors or Connor.” The last name was announced with difficulty. Charles was unsurprised to hear Connor mentioned and he flushed, looking down.

“You know Connor?” George was curious, wary.

“Yes, I do. He believes me responsible for burning his village down even though I am innocent. Mr Kenway has attempted to reason with him to no avail.”

Best not to mention the strangulation, that was wrong and he wished he had not done it. Alas, it seemed he was not always the master of his emotions and it was a lack Charles held himself responsible for.

“I am afraid I am responsible and Connor knows this now,” George sounded aggrieved and so apologetic Charles wanted to laugh. “He ought to relent from his blame though I fear he still dislikes you.”

“I remain unsurprised – what did he say?”

“He alluded to your society and to another Alpha…”

“Haytham. Well, you can see that there is nothing there and as for our society, I was honest and told you about it. I wonder if Connor was so truthful with you about his society?” Charles looked up.

George frowned, “No, his insinuations were all the more uncomfortable for it. But of which society do you speak?”

Charles thanked the Father of Understanding for such a terrific opportunity to vanquish his foe, barring the heads of the Continental Army from him.

“My society are the Templars, last of the line most ignobly destroyed by a jealous Pope and King. We maintain order, strive for purpose and direction among a world adrift and consumed by war. Connor’s society are Assassins who fight us simply because we are Templars. They believe in freedom, not peace. Their freedom comes at the price of anarchy as they deride law and order, saying all must be able to choose. They refuse to realise men must be governed and few will bear such a responsibility.”

“When you say fight?” asked George dread apparent.

Charles held George’s eyes, “Oh, I mean kill us for simply desiring peace and order. You cannot reason with them though Haytham has tried as have others.”

“So Connor?” George’s voice was full of horror, face pale.

“He will kill me and his father if he has the chance.”

George stood up and walked to the window and back, entire person agitated. Then as a cloud passes over the sun his face became resolute and he fell to his knees beside Charles and took his hand. “Charles, I will not allow that to happen. Connor is forever barred from further counsel and I will ensure he recognised as an enemy.”

Charles almost shouted with joy then, but refrained and just squeezed George’s hand. “Thank you George, but what of Monmouth?”

George did not rise but sighed, “What is there to say but my deepest regret and apologies? All you said I would have acknowledged to some degree as I am not unreasonable. Yet, your temper roused my own instead of letting it cool and I allowed my anger to ran ahead. I courted the opinions of men who loved you little and shut up my ears to the opinions of those who accorded your actions as fair in the situation.”

Charles laughed, “An accurate assessment George. We are indeed both to blame. I wish I could control my temper but sometimes a black mist seems to fall and I am thrown into a violent mood, dark and morose where my anger is quickly roused. I get it from my mother unfortunately.”

Charles tugged his hand free and rubbed his wrists, “And one effect seems to rheumatism. Are you still enamoured of me despite all this?”

George stood and said seriously, “My dear Charles, I have loved you for years. When we first met I saw a young vibrant officer who stood out from the sea of Alphas, Omegas and Betas. You possessed a grasp on the classics that no one else could rival and your breadth of knowledge was fascinating to me. How easily you could discourse on Shakespeare with me, sharing a love of theatre, yet move with comfort through the common soldiery. It was – and is – fascinating to me.

“As our acquaintance grew on I noticed how you championed against the traditional British military tactics instead espousing warfare suited to the new landscape of the American Frontier, such as surprise and cover among others. I found that approach refreshing and I admit I spent countless nights re-constructing your arguments in my head and re-reading your letters on the matter.”

George took breath then said quietly, “What little personal information you shared was like water to a parched land; that eagerly did I drink down any information you would reveal. The mystery was simply another log to the fire that burns steadily in my heart. You are a compelling man Charles and your mood changes while startling did not repel me. Rather they are part of your character and one I accepted long ago. That you are an Omega is only one aspect among many that I find attractive and when I did love you as an Alpha might, it was then I dreamed of you as my wife, of our children, of our future.”

George took both his hands boldly and drew Charles to his feet. Charles was overcome, the confession painful to hear, giving him what he wanted always to hear with feelings he’d always desired to evoke in an Alpha.

“Charles, in light of what you said, of what I have said of Monmouth. Can we put it behind us as an unworthy alteration in our lives?” George stopped and was still with anxiety.

Assessing the Alpha, head tilted, Charles re-ran their conversation. Had it answered his concerns sufficiently? Truthfully it had. Charles now was assured that George understood his stance on Monmouth and accepted his actions. Charles accepted his anger and imprudence had ignited this entire scenario yet...he couldn’t regret that anymore.

What had begun as something Charles deemed blackmail he now saw as the best thing to happen to him. George’s move to protect Charles and save his reputation and career were not unselfish, but in those very motives Charles found what he long desired: a loving Alpha who held him as an entire person, accepting his Omega nature without shame without forgetting his other attributes or abilities.

Charles breathed in the scent of George, so much an Alpha. It was wonderful and he wanted that scent all over him. Fighting a blush at his wandering thoughts Charles closed his bright eyes that depicted all his emotions. Did he love George?

The answer wasn’t a surprise. Yes, he did. Not as much as Haytham, not yet, but Charles realised he could – and wished to try. Much of his hate was had been washed away with their conversation, leaving a hole sneakily already partially full with his affection and appreciation for the Alpha. Love was slowly dropping in as well.

He wasn’t crazy enough to deny a happy future for himself, screw everyone else as John said. He could have it all and the choice would be his.

Opening his eyes Charles grinned widely, “Yes George I can. Now may we have breakfast and then perhaps I can see Benjamin.”

George laughed and the deep sound was music. Charles relaxed as a tension he hadn’t known fled him. Yes, he could cherish this Alpha who cherished him so ardently.

“Please Charles sit,” George released his grip and bravely pulled his chair closer much to Charles’ delight. Time to be bold too! Charles allowed their arms to brush as he picked his spoon for his porridge.

Talking now of inconsequential matters Charles wondered what would happen with Haytham.

Haytham had a lot to live up to….and Charles abruptly realised to his great shock that the Alpha he near-worshipped may not be able to succeed in the task.

Father of Understanding guide him, for he wasn’t sure if he entirely wished Haytham to succeed. Shaken Charles continued with breakfast, trying to swallow his personal revelation in the simple act of eating and drinking with his Alpha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Charles meet Benjamin, Haytham begins to realise how much of a struggle he has ahead. In the meantime, Lafayette begins to be drawn deeper into the Templar fold.  
> ____________
> 
> (a) I hope I was fair to both George and Charles in their discussion of Monmouth. I used two reference books (and naturally for that discussion but for reference to Charles’ character & his approach to military tactics in the Colonial landscape), but did my best to summarise without losing too much meaning.
> 
>  
> 
> _General Charles Lee: Traitor or Patriot? by John Richard Alden, 1951_
> 
>  
> 
> _Renegade Revolutionary: **The Life of General Charles Lee** by Phillip Papas, 2014_


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles becomes closer to George and meets with Benjamin as Haytham begins to realise how much of a struggle he has ahead. In the meantime, Lafayette chooses a side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to undead-lee (tumblr) who graciously offered time to check over this chapter. Any errors left are entirely my own!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up slightly for it!
> 
> A little nod to Turn: Washington’s Spies is inserted here…(no spoilers for Series 1, Series 2 is also safe considering I haven’t watched it).

_West Point 21 st July 1778_

After breakfast Charles asked again to see Church. He was anxious in light of recent events for a fuller picture of what exactly the situation was with not only the Templar Order and his brethren (in particular John), but with Haytham’s position on Charles’ engagement. He also desired to see Church for personal reasons that were far too delicate to reveal to George.

Still reeling from his realisation that he did indeed love George and that his love was growing stronger each day as a tree does when it has sufficient rain and sun, Charles was feeling very raw.

Charles carefully brushed his moustache and beard with his napkin, peering up at George as he did so through half-lidded eyes. George was directing a servant to take away their dishes.

Dare he? Charles lowered his napkin as he considered seeking comfort in his vulnerable state. He never would have tried with Haytham, fearing that such a display of an Omega’s weakness would disadvantage him terribly, but with George all sort of possibilities were available. 

For the first time in his life Charles knew he could relax and be wholly himself. Forget rawness of emotions, this knowledge, this _permission_ to be Charles Lee without having the prefixes such as ‘General’, ‘Templar’, ‘Omega’, ‘Soldier’, ‘friend’ etcetera was so liberating that Charles almost put his head on the table to stop the sudden light-headiness he experienced.

Quickly Charles breathed deeply and looked down in the pretence of adjusting his engagement ring. The rose quartz was a beautiful shade of pink.

Unconditional love – that’s what the pink stone represented and promised.

It was the final push Charles needed to convince himself to act. He would take shameless advantage of being able to express himself without fear – well perhaps a little fear until he was fully assured of George’s affection – and basking in George’s love.

He would repay with love for George; a love that would only grow with this freedom governed by the security of marriage and George’s pledge.

“George?”

George finished speaking to the servant and smiled as he looked at him. Their conservation on Monmouth had let loose the weight of that confrontation. It was replaced by an ease and genuine happiness that shone through grey-blue eyes and a strong mouth turned up in a smile that made him handsomer than ever.

“Yes my dear Charles?”

He would probably never tire of hearing that affectionate title. “May I send for Mr Church now?”

“Of course, I will send one of the privates. Shall I ask one of the maids to prepare the dining – I mean sitting – room for you?”

“Oh no, I wish to see Mr Church privately first to discuss…well…”

George went slightly red when he realised what he was delicately hinting at and coughed. “I will leave it to you then Charles. While you entertain Mr Church I must meet with my officers. Will you require anything else?”

Charles felt a pang at the loss of not being involved in military correspondence but cast it off. He still was permitted to hear the results and even add a few pertinent solutions. He would again same day have the full privilege of full inclusion, once he was married and his children were more self-sufficient. Currently he needed far more George’s assurance.

“Yes…I am feeling a little…uneven. Could we walk or sit together until Mr Church arrives?”

George’s expression softened and rising he held out his arm. “It would be a pleasure Charles.”

Relieved at George’s agreement Charles hurriedly stood and slipped his arm through George’s. He was led through the house and outside. On the way George ordered a private to fetch Mr Church. Once in the early morning sunshine Charles was ushered around to the back where a couple of trees stood. Their large branches heavy with leaves afforded some shade.

George paused and asked, “Would you like to walk further or simply enjoy the view?”

The view wasn’t pretty considering that West Point was still under construction with Colonel Kościuszko at the helm. However, it wasn’t really the view George meant with his question, he really wished to know whether Charles desired privacy or preferred to be among others.

“The view please, George.”

“Excellent. If you allow me, we can gain greater shelter if we move further under the trees.”

Charles nodded and George steered them so they stood in a patch of shadow. Deeming they were reasonably alone, Charles purposefully leant harder on George’s supportive arm, eager to enjoy the benefits of being his full self and therefore able to indulge his Omega nature without disgrace.

George’s arm was strong and unyielding. Charles could feel the years of practise with sword, rifle and pistol. The years spent as a surveyor travelling the land were also writ in the powerful arm. Spreading his hand, Charles ‘accidently’ brushed his bare fingers at the gap afforded by the sleeve so he could touch George’s wrist.

Heat and a steady pulse beat under his fingers. Charles near whimpered and bit his lips to refrain. George sighed and surprised Charles glanced up and saw George smiling encouragingly at him. The silent ‘let go’ in his grey-blue eyes went straight to Charles’ soul. Blinking back tears Charles obeyed this Alpha has he once had another Alpha.

Stroking the warm wrist and palm, leaning against the mighty limb Charles relished every inch of Alpha. His senses swam with the comfort, security and love offered up wholly and freely to him. For the first time since his Alpha sister Charles felt accepted by an Alpha.

It was as if a pressure from his mind was brushed away.

 _Like cobwebs cleaned by a cloth_ , mused Charles.

Closing his eyes Charles drank in the sensation. To think this was what he had missed all these years! It hurt yet with the hurt there was joy. He could, would, get used to this. And they weren’t even bonded yet – what would a full bond feel like?

If Master Kenway did love him, then how could he ever make up for Charles being denied this wholeness?

Opening his eyes Charles wiped his free hand across his eyes. “Thank you George.”

“You never need to thank me my dear Charles.”

“Yes, I do, my dearest George.”

The sharp hiss was delicious to hear. Grinning Charles gazed at George. “Shall we return dearest George?”

The stoic Commander-in-Chief laughed, strong voice wrapping around Charles.

“Yes, my dear Charles, we may.”

= = =

_George Washington’ Study, 21 st July 1778_

“Mr Church ought to be here any moment Charles. Private Arrow sent word that he needed to organise his belongings before coming. Is there anything else I can do for you before he arrives?” George leaned back in his chair where he was sitting opposite Charles.

They had returned to discover the message so George had invited Charles into his study where they were relaxing together, quietly sharing the contentment sustained by their intimate walk.

The Second-in-Command to the Colonial Templar Order realised that this was his chance to ask a question he had been pondering.

“Last night you clearly recognised Haytham. Where have you met before?”

“Ah,” said George, “An excellent question Charles.”

Charles rolled his eyes at George’s remark. The Commander-in-Chief chuckled at his gesture.

“You recall that I was familiar with Connor?”

“Yes.”

“Well, one day Connor appeared with this gentleman who at first he did not introduce. He was warning me of the British intent to march from Philadelphia to New York. As we talked this gentleman moved and selected some orders which unfortunately revealed me to be planning an attack on Connor’s village. I had no choice for they were allied with the British. Then he revealed I was responsible for burning his village when he was a child. We argued as it seems his temper matches my own until Connor left in a fury. I did not believe he would return yet he did when he tried to turn me against you.”

“But how did you know Haytham’s name?”

“Eventually when Connor’s ire cooled he repeated Mr Kenway’s title.”

George sighed, “I admit I put the incident largely out of mind until I saw him in your room. I didn’t even register him when Connor hinted at another Alpha. I have much to concentrate on with the Continental Army and other concerns so our encounter wasn’t fresh in my mind.”

Charles was amazed at how much Haytham had concealed in respect of his wanderings with Connor. Oh, he knew of what they’d been up to mostly, but this particular adventure hadn’t been raised. He wondered briefly if there were other matters Haytham kept secret. No, that wouldn’t do. Such gloomy ponderings could only lead to unrest and madness. Haytham had the right as Grandmaster to maintain a level of private transactions even from his seneschal.

It wasn’t wholly disturbing for as Charles knew, the important factor was that Haytham always returned to the Templar Order and the Templar cause was written into his very soul.

“I did not mean to upset you Charles,” said George softly with jealously lurking in his expression.

Truly, George’s feelings towards him were far too precious for words. Charles had never been so grateful for having an Alpha in love with him; or elated at being in such a position to of power to use it to, (what Charles would like to think), **both** their advantage.

“I am not upset George, though I thank you for your concern. Merely a little surprised. Thank you for sharing.”

Smiling happily at George, Charles tried to re-summon the contentment from earlier because frankly it had been a pleasant change of pace. The softening of George’s handsome features and the low soothing baritone of his voice were evident of that his plan had worked.

“I am glad to hear that.” There was a rapping on the study door. “Ah, that must be the maid concerning Mr Church. Shall we?”

“Of course!” Charles groaned slightly in embarrassment as he near knocked his chair over in his excitement at being able to talk to someone he trusted – an Omega – about his situation.  George didn’t comment, simply chuckling. Together they left to fetch their guest.

= = =

_Charles’ Quarters, 21 st July 1778_

“You have a very nicely appointed room,” remarked Benjamin Church, Surgeon General of the Continental Army and physician to the Templar Order as he turned in a circle.

Charles nodded, “It is isn’t it? George set it up with the intention of winning my affection. He even included a cushion with a Pomeranian embroidered on it.” Charles held the cushion out to Benjamin who examined it with a raised eyebrow.

“Pretty I suppose.”

Charles rolled his eyes. While Benjamin cared for money since it brought him the finer things in life, he could be dismissive of anything that wasn’t either aimed at him or could be his.

To be fair they were only friends because Charles knew he couldn’t trust any other Omega outside the Order. It could cost the innocent Omega’s life in the worst case scenario if the assassins hit, as they often did, without thinking; or at the other end of the spectrum, the difficulties which arose from the necessary secrecy of the Templars could hardly be shared or understood by someone who didn’t even know of the Templar Order’s existence.

It created a lonely life for Charles because there were aspects of his nature he wouldn’t share with John due to their sensitivity and well, how could anyone who wasn’t an Omega _fully_ comprehend some of the constraints experienced unless they lived them?

So he and Benjamin clung together sharing what they could, but knowing that neither would have chosen the other as a companion if other options had been available.

“If my cushion is displeasing for you then what do you think about my beautiful red rug? Take off your shoes and if you wish your stockings. We are safe in my quarters, not even George will disturb us.”

Clearly intrigued, his friend by necessity placed his medical bag on Charles’ bedside table and sitting on the bed quickly shod his shoes and his stockings. Benjamin stood and walked over the rug for a moment. A sigh escaped his mouth as his feet sank into the welcoming rug.

“This is marvellous Charles! The Commander has outdone himself.”

“Indeed. Let me take your coat.” Benjamin hurriedly undid his coat leaving only his waistcoat, shirt and breeches. Folding the coat over a chair, Charles smiled at the contentment soothing out Benjamin’s features.

“Sore feet from travelling, Ben?” asked Charles, sensing that they were finally more at ease with each other now.

“Dreadfully. The Grandmaster was insistent we travel with all haste and I tell you Charles, accompanying a furious Alpha is not my idea of fun.”

“I wished to ask you about Haytham and the others,” said Charles heart beating faster at Ben’s frank comment. “However, I also wished to discuss another matter…”

Ben opened his eyes and studied him. “Ah, I think I know…on the bed Charles.”

“Curt as ever Ben,” said Charles with a chuckle. Heading to the bed he began to undress.

“Will I be able to have tea?” asked Ben as he opened his bag and began pulling out a few tools.

“Yes, a maid should arrive…ah, that would be her at the door. Answer it would you?”

Ben nodded and went to the door. He only pulled it so he could struggle the tray in alone. He said softly to the young woman, “Please bring hot water then please do not disturb us.”

She must have understood for she said “Yes sir” and vanished.

As they waited Charles fully undressed and climbed on top of his covers where Ben had laid a clean white cloth horizontally across the bed so it rested under Charles’ mid-back to under his knees.

Eventually the hot water was here and Ben had rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands. He had poured the hot water into two bowls. Sipping tea Ben began checking Charles, purposefully advoiding the area between his legs for the moment.

“How was your last heat?”

“Terrible, it was intense until…until…”

“Yes?” asked Ben impatiently as he pressed on Charles’ belly.

“Thought of George, though I still called him Washington then and all I can say that it was a very satisfying fantasy considering the orgasm it gave me.” It was embarrassing to spit out but Charles was tired of pretending to be always one thing whilst submerging the rest of his self.

Ben nodded, “Otherwise there was no pain and didn’t last longer than three days?”

“No, but I have been terribly worn out since we left for West Point almost immediately after I accepted George’s offer. The last week I have at last felt better.”

Ben sighed and finishing checking. He gulped his tea and climbed in-between Charles’ spread legs.  

“The military life is unforgiving for an Omega. However, since there haven’t been other side-effects shall we proceed to the real intention of my visit?”

Charles snorted. Ben wasn’t stupid; greedy for money yes, but not entirely idiotic.

“I want you to make sure I can bear children for George. He has been exceedingly kind to me and I want to be able to repay his kindness.”

Ben stared at him incredulously, “He blackmailed you into marriage!”

Charles stiffened. “Maybe so, yet I assure you I have had ample opportunity to assess his character and true intentions and what started as a means to gain me was _not_ done from pure disregard for my feelings.”

Charles pushed up a little and held out his hand to show his ring, “See this?”

“It’s splendid and _expensive_ ,” murmured Ben, eyes wide with appreciation.

“It means unconditional love and George promised he would spend the rest of his life treating me as I ought to be, that he will strive to ensure that I know how much he loves me.” Charles pulled back his hand, staring at the ring.

“He _likes_ me for _me_ , and Ben? Every single action George has done since he gave me the choice between saving my reputation by cleaving to him or ruin by pursuing court martial, has been to show that he sees as a person.”

Charles laughed weakly, hating the tremble. “He allows me to fight, but also allows me to be an Omega. I don’t have to hide from him. Ben…”

Ben leaned over him to hear his hoarse whisper, “I don’t have to fear my Omega nature. I can finally be myself utterly without dreading disapproval or disgust or censure for being a ‘weak’ Omega allowing their nature to overcome them.”

Ben sank back on his knees and pressed a hand on Charles’ chest so he was half-lying, half-sitting. Charles could see wetness in Ben’s eyes matching his own.

“I understand why you said yes. It is quite addictive being recognised and appreciated as Charles Lee minus any caveats.”

Ben had struck to the heart of the matter. Charles swallowed the lump in his throat and clamped down on the pain in his heart. “Yes it is. I did it not simply for the Order but for my sake too. Selfish perhaps, but John agreed to my actions.”

“Hardly surprising, he always thought you should have bonded a long time ago.”

Charles glanced over the window, so as not to meet Ben’s eyes. “I was waiting for another.” Looking back Charles asked the questions that had been whirring in his head since yesterday.

“So you can understand I’m bewildered as to Haytham’s actions. Has my choice truly angered him? We have gained a vital ally to our cause. I can sway George to the Templars. Already he knows of our society and has sworn off Connor in my defence. I know Haytham well enough that the advantages must be obvious to him. Therefore, his anger is for another reason. John insists it is because he loves me. Does he?”

Ben didn’t restrain his contempt. “When he received your missive he realised then what he had potentially lost. His rage! Thomas will be able to regale you with the particulars, but Master Kenway was furious and shocked at your choice. He said you were always were valuable to the Order and would be even if ruined.”

Hands calloused from wielding surgeon tools slipped between his legs and began prodding gently around his entrance.

“The Grandmaster was terribly shocked to discover that you did not actually know he cared for and desires you to be his wife.” Ben sneered, “He seemed to think that you would guess that you were loved and valued from his rather cold demeanour, where he never once acknowledged you are an Omega or discussed the matter with you.”

The confirmation was agonising. Charles gasped as he refrained from crying. He wouldn’t permit himself to cry again over an Alpha, not for a little while at least.

“Haytham loves me? He never wished to discuss children or marriage even when I dared to raise the topics very tentatively in the first few years of our acquaintance! He always veered me from any Omega issues beyond my supplies or friendship gifts, which I do appreciate.”

Charles wiped his eyes and gasped as Ben dipped his fingers into his entrance. Regulating his breath Charles relaxed his muscles, grateful for the slight slickness he had managed to summon when fantasising as they were waiting for the water.

“How long has he loved me?”

“Not a single idea Charles,” replied Ben as he lowered his head to examine more closely. Charles always felt so exposed like this, but he endured as Ben spread him, holding him open with one hand on his right cheek and his other hand probing inside.

“All this makes me wonder whether Master Kenway has reacted so because he fears losing a possession or a friend. Would he declare he loves me if there wasn’t this impetus of losing me to another Alpha?”

Bitter words but Charles was angry and tired. Tired of suffering in silence and waiting to be noticed and loved. He had sampled what it was to be loved and treated kindly with acceptance – sensations he had no desire to lose now he had experienced them.

His breath hitched as Ben brushed over that sweet spot then Ben was out and simulating him with a hand on his manhood so he could check if he could produce enough slickness when in heat.

Ben’s answer was final, “It could be any of those and is something you must discover. If he does genuinely love you would you leave the Commander?”

Charles panted then managed to answer when Ben released him as he collected some of his slick on his hands to study closely. “I adore Haytham and love him; more than George but that gap closes by the hour. Yet he must somehow exceed George who has proven to me how much he deems my worth. Master Kenway has done no such thing. I’m not entirely certain I wish him to succeed.”

It seemed treachery to say so aloud but Ben just grinned. “Good Charles. It is heartening to see you no longer a slave to the Grandmaster. I’ll watch him fall over his boots to gain your approval with glee. Now, a more important question. Do you truly want children?”

A stab of fear went through Charles. “Yes, a strange wild new desire, but you try not wishing to if an Alpha actually deems you _worthy_ to have his children and treats you as George does.”

“No thank you, the money is fine.” Ben cleaned his hands. “You’ll be happy to hear then that you should be fine. Eat well and leading up to your heats, rest. Do not exert yourself and…”

Ben reached for a hide wrapped packet that he had placed on the bedside table. “Molly prepared these for you. Johnson got them through in time as we travelled. The fortnight leading up to your heat, take a spoonful of the herbs in a tea once every other day; then the week before take them in tea every day. For the residual heat afterwards take once a day too. They are meant to encourage pregnancy and work according to Molly.”

This was a priceless gift which Charles swore he would repay one day. “I shall send my thanks.”

Ben smiled and began tidying up. He wet cloths in one bowl of water and handed to Charles. “Will you try before marriage?”

“With George? He is a perfect gentleman.”

“How wonderful,” said Ben sarcastically, “and typical. The Alphas one wants to be gentlemen are louts. The one you wish _not_ to be a gentleman is.”

Charles laughed, “Truer words never spoken. Come Ben. I’ll make myself presentable and introduce you to George.”

= = =

Lafayette shook his head. “The Commander was furious with me. He didn’t even allow me to explain myself. Monsieur, did you truly climb into the General’s bedroom?”

Haytham sighed and struggled not to let his frustration show any more than it already did. “Yes Marquis, but I assure you it was done out of genuine concern for Charles. I would never purposefully distress him.”

As it was he had, much more than Haytham had deemed probable. Charles’ reaction and behaviour last night were baffling to the Grandmaster. Surely Charles wasn’t actually attracted to the Commander? His seneschal had attempted to soothe troubled waters as was his usual purview, but Haytham had seen and heard the genuine worry in Charles’ demeanour and voice. His normally happy countenance when around Haytham was strained and his blue eyes distraught and hurt.

Had Haytham seeing Charles in his nightshirt been that upsetting? Haytham had personally enjoyed the experience and he would never do anything to Charles that Charles didn’t desire. The entire encounter had disturbed Haytham. It seemed that Hickey was infuriatingly correct in that Charles didn’t know of Haytham’s true feelings. A situation that was most vexing, but hopefully it shouldn’t be too difficult to overcome.

Lafayette appeared to accept this for he sat down in one of the chairs that were situated in the tent he had managed to dreg up for Haytham and his party. “What is your next move Mr Kenway? The Commander will not likely allow you easy access to the General and certainly not alone.”

 _He could try,_ mused Haytham. “I shall visit the Commander and request an audience with Charles. I must speak freely to my friend to reach the truth of the matter.”   

“I have explained…”

“Yes and I thank you Marquis. However, I would appreciate Charles’ feelings on the affair. Unless you have an idea..?”

Guilt crossed Lafayette’s face and Haytham was intrigued. He was such an easy man to read. Such a fact didn’t make Lafayette less dangerous, but depicted an honest streak which had come to the fore in this scenario with Charles’ betrothal to George Washington. He had seen the unfairness and dishonesty involved and from what he had regaled Haytham with, Charles’ clear anger at being so caught.

Yet…was that true any longer? Haytham relied on his keen instincts which rarely failed him…However, at this juncture he was sufficiently rattled from last night that an unprecedented uncertainty concerning Charles had snuck in.

“I no longer know for definite monsieur. The General has seemed strangely fond of Commander Washington lately.”

Well that wasn’t promising news. He had to seek out Charles as swiftly as possible and lay his cards on the table. Alas, he would have to play by Washington’s rules for the time being.

Haytham inclined his head in thanks and smiled, “Thank you Marquis. I would be grateful if you could escort me to the Commander. I would speak with him regarding Charles.”

“I will do so gladly, but first I must write my apology to General Lee otherwise the Commander in Chief will be even more irate at me. It is also a deserved apology.”

Agreeing because he had no other choice, Haytham sat and tried to portray a calm air as the Frenchman put pen earnestly to paper. The silence bar the scratching pen and the call of men outside was irritating and Haytham was close to losing his patience when Lafayette put down his pen and waited for the ink to dry before sealing carefully.

Then, clearly relieved to be of use, Lafayette sprang up and led the way with an eager Grandmaster in pursuit. They passed many tents and men drilling and working. Haytham espied engineers, some of them women – most likely Alphas – among the soldiers as the fort defences were refined. As they drew near the house Charles abided in Lafayette asked softly, “Can you truly help General Lee?”

“Naturally, but I will require your assistance, after all we seek the same goal do we not? To free Charles from submitting to blackmail?” Haytham was pleased at how his tailored answer roused the loyalty and fervour from the Frenchman that was imperative to his success, even as the sting at his mentor’s actions hurt him.

“Yes Mr Kenway, I assure you that you can count on me.”

“Excellent, after you Marquis.”

= = =

_West Point, Sitting room, 21 st July 1778 _

Charles was sitting on a low couch by a window with Church when Haytham entered the sitting room with Washington beside him.

The two Omegas had their heads bent and the breeze from the open windows stirred stray hairs escaping from hair tied with ribbons. The two men looked up upon their entrance and Haytham immediately smiled when he saw the happiness warm Charles’ pale blue eyes.

A smile that faded slightly when Charles rose, calling out, “Hello George, have you finished meeting with your staff?”

Washington chuckled, “Yes dear Charles I have indeed. I see you and Mr Church are enjoying each other’s company.”

Charles smiled that smile Haytham was always pleased to see, for it usually meant a shared adventure, a private joke between the two of them or Charles’ happiness at spending time with his Grandmaster. Unfortunately, it was aimed directly at the infernal Alpha alongside him. What on earth was Charles thinking?

Manipulating Washington was one thing, but showing so much affection was unnecessary surely?

“We are,” said Charles. He picked up a pistol and showed it to George. “We were sharing my frustration with my pistol not working properly. We were about to put down a cloth to see if we could fix the issue.”

Haytham glanced at Washington and saw the fond smile on the Commander in Chief’s face. “Well, we shan’t disturb you for long. Your friend Mr Kenway wished to speak with you. Shall we sit?”

Charles for the first time shifted his attention to him and instead of the enthusiastic greeting Haytham was accustomed to he received Charles holding out his right hand. Haytham froze before managing to cover his shock by bowing and taking the proffered hand, kissing the knuckles.

Releasing Charles’ hand Haytham wondered at the fact that Charles no longer wore his leather glove on his right but a silk creation undoubtedly much softer for his sore fingers.

Charles flushed ever so slightly, but then was back to normal. “Hello Haytham, welcome to our home. Did you sleep well?”

If there was any emotion beyond politeness Haytham wasn’t certain and normally he had no trouble reading Charles, which in of itself was a mild concern…

“Very well Charles. How did you fare?”

“Oh, well. George and I had a lovely breakfast, we even took a quick stroll before George had to depart to work. I must thank you for sending Ben over; it’s nice to see an old friend. Would you like tea?”

The swift change in topics left Haytham reeling and he actually struggled for composure before summoning a reply, “If the Commander is content for me to stay?”

George nodded, “Of course. I think we can spare a few minutes.”

Charles put his pistol away and went to the door to find a maid so tea could be bought. He then perched on the low couch with Ben awkwardly sitting with him, eyes anxiously tracking the Grandmaster.

In this strange manner they waited for the tea Haytham wondering what was Charles’ game as his friend and seneschal, _his Omega_ , chatted aimlessly about his pistol and a vague description of their journey to West Point in what Haytham assumed was in an effort to reassure him that Charles had been safe and well.

When the tea finally arrived with a pot of coffee there were biscuits as well. Charles immediately served, charming as ever as he caught Washington’s gaze, expression warmer when he saw the attention bestowed on him.

It was frustrating and Haytham’s hand itched for his sword.

However, Haytham succeeded in modulating his voice to his usual politeness when handed his cup of tea and a biscuit from the plate.

“Thank you Charles.”

“You’re welcome Haytham.”

Charles picked up his cup and saucer, sipping slowly. “How long will you be staying Haytham?”

Haytham glanced at Washington whose features barely flickered with tension.

“As long as is required Charles, so I may ensure that you are content.”

“Indeed?” remarked Washington coldly, “You have made a magnificent start Mr Kenway.”

Haytham smiled tightly as his anger reared but before he could answer the upstart Alpha, Charles intervened, voice calm as a summer day with no breeze.

“I am delighted you are worried for me Haytham. However, I can assure you that perhaps while I may not have been wholly convinced at first…”

A tinge of pink coloured Washington’s cheek with the merest glint of guilt in his placid grey-blue eyes.

“…I no longer harbour such doubts.” Charles flushed, the colour in his cheeks momentarily making his blue eyes brighter and him even handsomer.

“George has shown me nothing but kindness and understanding. To George I am Charles, a person who can wield a sword and pistol, plan strategy and fight. I also am an Omega who can satisfy their nature without constraint or fear.”

Charles sipped his tea as Haytham tensed.

Fear? What did Charles mean? He always accepted Charles’ Omega nature…or did he? Doubt crept in and Haytham focused on breathing steadily as his tea suddenly was no longer soothing.

Biting his biscuit Charles chewed and swallowed, dabbing crumbs from his moustache with a napkin. Charles met his gaze and only excitement, hope and another emotion burned in his face.

“I can understand your curiosity so please satisfy it, but you shall find that my feelings are not what they once were.” Charles now looked to Washington who visibly relaxed, anger draining from his bearing. Instead joy suffused him and his voice was rich and vibrant with the tones of an Alpha assured in their Omega’s affections.

“I cannot describe how happy I am to hear you say that dear Charles.” Turning to Haytham the Alpha’s tone didn’t change, the bastard. “We will discuss meeting again with Charles if you are ready?”

“Of course, Commander Washington. Charles, it is good to hear your answer, though I will save my final assessment once I have been here longer. There are still questions to be answered, such as children.” Haytham had calculated that this might procure a rise out of Charles but his friend surprised him.

Charles laughed and stood. “I wouldn’t expect less Haytham. As for children I ought to begin listing names for George and I to debate. Send my greetings to Thomas.”

Then Charles once more held out his hand for a stunned Haytham to kiss before leading them to the door where he used his left hand to pull the door open. Pink stone flashed in the sunlight and Haytham’s gut clenched at the expensive engagement ring.

He knew exactly what it signified: the wealthy and secure lifestyle that Washington could supply for Charles.

Mind uneven Haytham now sought to escape ere he did something stupid.

“May we meet soon, Charles.”

“I hope so too Haytham.” Charles faced Washington and said encouragingly, “Don’t be too long dearest George. I promised Ben that you would spend the afternoon with us.”

Kissing Charles hand, Washington did not immediately relinquish his prize and said lowly, “It is fortunate I am free, for I would hate to disappoint you Charles or Mr Church. Good luck with your pistol until I return dear Charles. And do enjoy yourself Mr Church.”

“Thank you Commander,” replied Church, clearly nervous.

Haytham nodded in parting and strode from the room, ‘dearest George’ echoing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Haytham now knows how large a fight he has ahead of him, Charles readies himself in his effort to choose the Alpha he wants and who will give Charles the life he desires. In the meantime Lafayette is drawn into the Templar fold and Connor approaches West Point.  
> ____________  
> My only note is for my recently filled commission by [LaLaFoxtrot](http://lalafoxtrot.deviantart.com/):
> 
> It is a lovely rendering of George Washington kissing Charles Lee’s hand. I like to think it can be set in The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea universe or outside as well. :) Do check it out, LaLaFoxtrot is a wonderful artist!
> 
> http://lalafoxtrot.deviantart.com/art/Charles-may-I-531077906


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham endeavours to begin turning Charles back towards him. However, Charles is being obstinate and seemingly playing some peculiar game with the rules only known to him. Amidst this worrying state of affairs Connor arrives at West Point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to undead-lee (tumblr) who graciously offered time to check over this chapter. Any errors left are entirely my own! This is a long chapter, but it lays the ground-work for Haytham realising what he needs to do. I think another three chapters maximum will cover the remaining story arc.

 

 

_22 nd July 1778 West Point_

The heat was already oppressive despite it being no later than ten o’clock in the morning. Haytham could feel the sweat on his back, but with the practise of years managed to tuck his discomfort away to focus on his task.

His task of course was to converse openly with Charles to discover what was going on. So far his luck over the last two days had been poor, with his disastrous night-time visit followed by a most unsatisfactory encounter yesterday morning.

“Dearest George” still ran through his mind, haunting his every thought. No matter what Haytham did, he couldn’t expel the insidious possibility that Charles might actually sincerely mean that affectionate epithet. 

However, today his fortunes had turned ever so slightly. Washington had agreed to allow him to see Charles once in the morning and to attend dinner. Dinner time would have too many ears and eyes observing their every move and speech. This morning visit had a suitably annoyed Alexander Hamilton seated on the far side where he wouldn’t be able to hear them clearly, but would be able to ensure nothing untoward occurred. Haytham presumed ‘untoward’ meant anything of a sexual nature.

He clearly didn’t like Charles, but was so loyal to Washington that he would defend Charles’ honour as well as the Commander’s. Well, there was nothing to it. Haytham knew he had to make the most of this hour to encourage Charles to see reason.

His objective was seated across from him, a coffee and tea pot on the table between them. Charles had placed his sword and pistol to one side where he must have been maintaining them.

Haytham wondered why Charles bothered, Washington was hardly likely to permit Charles to ever fight as a soldier again – a fact he would use to his advantage.

Blue eyes gazed at him and Haytham was unsettled to see the hardness there where none had existed previously. Such hardness had only ever been aimed at other people, never Haytham.

“I can tell you have changed much Charles since we last met. You do not appear eager or happy to see me. May I inquire why? We have always been close.”

Surprise flickered in the eyes he knew so well or thought he had. Charles broke their gaze and stared out the open windows where no breeze stirred the curtains.

“I thought it obvious Master Kenway – Haytham,” corrected Charles. His tone was disappointed yet unsurprised, which caused Haytham to stiffen. What crime had he committed?

“My reputation is in tatters and is in the slow process of being mended. A reputation I add which now depends solely on George; a fact which would be obvious in my letter to you. Yet only two nights ago you burst into my quarters – an Alpha seeking his Omega friend in the dead of night!” Charles’ voice rose a little.

“Is everything well?” Hamilton’s sharply worded question brought their attention to the man who was half- standing, pinning Haytham with a suspicious glare. He shifted his gaze to Charles who flushed but nodded. “Yes, Hamilton, there is no need to disturb yourself.”

Hamilton snorted yet sat again, but now he barely paid attention to his book, instead flicking his eyes back and forth from the pages to them more frequently.

“Then you act if nothing is wrong!” Charles lowered his voice, bitterness weighing each word. Haytham had never been the object of Charles’ reproaches but now he was and it was as if he had been thrown into an ice lake.

“I had to beg you to grant me the opportunity to dress. I cannot forget it was George who considered my feelings, my reputation and who remembered I am an Omega.” Trembling Charles clutched the coffee pot as a life-line and somehow poured without spillage a cup for Haytham.

Charles kept his head bent, possibly to hide tears. Haytham wondered at Charles’ harsh accusations. He had briefly debated that Charles was more upset about Haytham’s night excursion than initially considered, but had mostly dismissed it as foolish worries. Apparently however, his trepidations were correct and Haytham uneasily recalled Charles’ remarks yesterday.

Just like now, when Haytham had been drinking tea instead of coffee Charles had referenced his Omega nature. Haytham had wondered then how Charles could doubt Haytham’s acknowledgement of his nature. Like then doubt chewed his heart and mind.

Swallowing the coffee Haytham decided to ignore Charles’ complaint as it was far too emotive and a battle he might not win. He would do better to strike against his opponent Washington.

“I did not mean to cause any further damage to your reputation or cause distress Charles, please forgive me. Yet I am astonished that you so candidly discuss Washington as if he were a hero. Surely you haven’t forgotten how much you hated him? Only three years ago you were passed over for Commander-in-Chief in favour of Washington who did not deserve the honour. That alone ought to solidify your anathema for the man?”

Haytham rejoiced as he saw Charles’ eyes glaze over and a pensive expression dawn. Charles played idly with his cup as he obviously recalled that unjust day. 

_\- - - - - - -_

_Philadelphia 16th June 1775_

_Charles clenched his teeth as Washington prattled on about how he didn’t deem himself worthy of this honour. The bastard Alpha! He had stolen the Command that was rightfully his._

_How could the idiots in power permit such an atrocity? His anger was hot in his blood and Charles could feel it wishing to escape. His blood thrummed in his ears and his heart rate sped up. He was unable to stop the muttered comment about several men being more fit for the task, and Samuel Adams and an Indian conversing in front of him paused._

_The large Indian man rose with his name on his lips. Charles had no idea how this native knew him or why there was so much hate. Ordinarily he would question, but this wasn’t the time or place. Thankfully, the native was restrained and led away._

_Able to focus on the terrible injustice just committed Charles walked away from his table to pause beside it as he gazed at Washington. Washington was speaking to the native and Mr Adams, but after a moment glanced over at him. Next Charles knew Washington was heading over to him._

_The Alpha paused in front of him and offered his hand. Charles wanted to deny him that little genial offering, but unfortunately the good manners engrained since birth automatically had him holding out his. It didn’t help that this close to his heat Charles was very aware of Washington’s Alpha status. Normally Charles suppressed any notice of this concession that Washington was an Alpha and he an Omega, apart from the necessary protocols governing society and well, common sense (especially important for an Omega in the military surrounded by Alphas)._

_The brief press of their hands made his knees weak. Now when his emotions were like a storm ready to burst and his body fragile Charles felt the tug of the Alpha opposite. It made his bitterness sharper and his hate stronger. How dare this man not only take the position of Commander-in-Chief but taunt him like this, no matter how fleeting the sensation. Washington smiled and Charles forced one too._

_“Charles, I’m sorry that you were overlooked. Truly, I hold your qualities in high esteem.”_

_“I’m grateful that you think me able, yet it appears not everyone is of a similar opinion.”_

_Charles prided himself on the steadiness of his voice, tinted only a bit by his fury._

_Washington winced, but smiled again, this time far friendlier than before. “It is a shame yet the decision has been made. I would hope for your support Charles as it is invaluable.”_

_“Invaluable?”_

_Washington chuckled, “Why yes. Your insight is always beneficial.”_

_Charles couldn’t help but feel pleased at hearing Washington acknowledge that he sought Charles’ military prowess. Yet it seemed a poor compensation for leadership. **It seems that you have even more connections than the Templars. How else could they promote you over me?**_

_Washington was oblivious to his silent observations and asked once more for his support. His anger at being overlooked was still potent but Charles allowed himself to temporarily be calmed. His heat was too near for battles. He could nourish his hate for this vile man later._

_And nourish he had._

_\- - - - -_

Haytham smiled in triumph as he saw anger flit across Charles’ face. Yet it was quickly extinguished and Charles levelled a look at him that was at once amused and pitying.

“Yes I remember I have good valid reasons for hating George. I’m sure the same could be said for George about me. However, I have learnt one thing over the last couple of weeks and that is to let go of the past. I would be lying to say I am happy with being passed over, but what has been done is done.”

Charles poured fresh coffee for him and tea for himself. Charles drank for a moment then said quietly, “George has done much to erode my hate for him in the fortnight we have been engaged.”

Haytham was astounded. Was Charles truly siding with Washington? For fuck’s sake...Barely able to conceal his shock or growing anger Haytham just refrained from shouting which would just result in him being escorted out.

“He blackmailed you into marriage Charles. If somehow you can forgive him for being Commander-in-Chief how can you excuse him of that? I would never treat you so cruelly.” Haytham narrowed his eyes and added pointedly, “I love you too much to treat you so badly.”

Charles gasped and stared at him incredulously. “You love me? Do you know how long I’ve yearned to hear you to say those words? Everything I have done has been to serve the Order and you sir. _Everything_. Yet you never admitted to loving me and I can’t help but wonder why you have revealed your feelings at this juncture.”

Charles closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “George at the first opportunity of knowing I was free acted. Whether it was wholly right or wrong no longer matters. We have moved beyond that.”

Haytham knew Charles’ mannerisms better than any so when Charles opened his eyes and bit his lips, it was to stop from laughing, most likely hysterically.

Yet even as his instincts warned him to desist Haytham couldn’t stop his frustration at this ridiculous situation from spilling forth.

“Father of Understanding preserve us Charles. Washington would have you bound to his house, bearing his children and raising them. Your military career will vanish and any Templar business will be conducted in the most difficult of terms!”

Haytham managed not to shout but it issued as a hiss instead. The heat pressed down on him causing sweat to slide down his chest. Haytham’s gritted his teeth against the sticky feeling of his damp shirt and ignored the beads of sweat on his brow. His nerves were stretched thin and his patience near gone and still Charles waylaid him with recriminations! When would his Omega see sense?

Charles meanwhile drank more tea and then cradled the cup as if relishing the warmth on this hot day. When he spoke it was with his usual charm.

“So? Is that meant to be a threat Haytham? If so it is too late for that. Again, I cannot deny children have been a particular goal for me, but I always deemed them a possibility since the Templar Order states its Omegas must have children at some point.” 

Charles put his teacup down and stood with a wince. He carefully walked to the window and back, shaking his head at Hamilton’s enquiry. “My rheumatism,” he muttered before settling down.

Sighing he continued, his gaze fervent with determination and awe. Emotions Haytham suddenly deplored. “Children with George isn’t a terrible prospect, there are worse Alphas to be tied to. You are mistaken that George will imprison me into a life of bearing children and little else. He acknowledges my nature, making appropriate allowances, but he doesn’t let that fact stop me from practising my skills both physical and mental.”

Charles waved a hand at his weapons. “We have fenced together and conversed on strategy since my arrival. Every action with George, every hour spent with him I know I never have to pretend for one moment I’m not an Omega. It is a relief and one I haven’t had before.” Charles smiled and Haytham wanted very much to put his hidden blade into Washington at the love flowing through Charles’ voice.

“I wish for that to continue instead of the constant exhausting fear that if I give into my nature, for example a heat that was painful or I need to breathe because there are too many Alphas around. Both of which might cause my Grandmaster to censure me…”

“Censure you? Never Charles. You simply had to say you were suffering a bad heat or required a break. Ah, Charles if I knew you weren’t ill-disposed to having children I would…” Haytham stopped then frowned as a thought occurred, “Why didn’t you ever ask for children?”

Charles’ stunned expression informed Haytham he had made yet another mistake. “Ask? When and how _sir_? The one time I did bring up the topic of children in an attempt to fulfil the expectations of the Order you dismissed them.

“When I tried reviving the conversation you made it clear you had more important affairs to deal with. As for being myself? When I did at first come to you as an Omega I received only frustration and your disappointment I had disturbed your plans. Apart from treating me with gifts as an Alpha would his Omega friend I’ve had no concession or openness about my nature.”

Haytham reeled from the anger directed at him. Studying Charles, Haytham realised then how badly he had miscalculated. Charles had never displayed anger towards the Grandmaster he essentially worshipped. Yet here they were and as he attempted to digest all that Charles had thrown at him, he saw Charles drain his tea and stand. Haytham knew he would have to properly consider this visit, but he understood enough to know that his treatment of Charles over the years had left their mark.

An unfavourable mark judging by their conversation.

“Hamilton please escort Mr Kenway out and if possible please could you return immediately afterwards?”

Hamilton looked delighted and consented with a yes. Haytham knew to protest might make him lose Charles so he bowed and left with Hamilton. The fear of losing Charles was now more probable than ever before.

Haytham had thought that against Washington he couldn’t fail to win, but that was no longer a certainty.

= = =

Charles flung himself on his bed, sweating terribly in the heat and from his confrontation with Master Kenway. He had sworn not to cry over Alphas again, but he could be forgiven for the tears that now ran. They were the tears of his former life, of the years spent waiting for an Alpha who, even when the suffering Charles had endured was pointed out was baffled by his actions.

Gasping, Charles raised his head from his arms. His front was sticky with sweat and his belly was pressed uncomfortably into his covers. He had to bathe otherwise he would go mad.

Rising with difficultly for his legs were paining him today as were his two injured fingers Charles glimpsed his swollen eyes. His appearance hardened his resolve. Never-mind Haytham’s reaction, he had a future to secure, whether that was with Haytham (growing fainter by the hour) or George (becoming increasingly likely).

When Hamilton returned Charles had sent him with a note to George requesting his presence so they could practise with their pistols. He needed the break with an Alpha obviously devoted to him and one who would give him the comfort he craved after that disappointing interview with Haytham. Some affection wasn’t too much to ask.

Charles smiled tiredly as he instructed the maid to fill his bath. He had to fight dishonestly against Alphas who would devour him whole and so he had no qualms in using all his attributes to his benefit.

= = =

_22 nd July 1778 Near West Point_

Connor surveyed the area. Ahead he could see the fortifications of West Point. The land rose and fell under a sea of men and women, all striving together to strengthen the military defences of West Point before a British assault.

Somewhere in there was Charles Lee and his father. Connor hadn’t been surprised to learn from his contacts that his father was already present. He did wonder what his father’s verdict was on the current state of affairs. If possible this might enable father and son to put aside differences for good.

Connor prayed that this action of Lee’s would prove his undoing and his father would finally stop defending Lee, which would permit Connor to kill the man. It was distasteful to murder an Omega but one like Lee was Connor’s exception.

Now he had to infiltrate West Point unless he could smuggle a message in to his father. Instinct cautioned Connor from approaching directly. If Washington were foolish enough to try and wed Charles then who knew what charms the silver tongued snake had whispered into his Alpha’s ear?

No, better to wait and absorb the layout of the land ere deciding a course of action; consequently Connor settled down for the next few hours. The afternoon sun was now in ascendance. Its glowing light laid a sweltering heat upon the land. Connor barely noticed the sweat beading his body, his mind honed to the one task ahead.

= = =

_22 nd July 1778 West Point_

Charles checked his pistol one last time before strolling to join George and his fellow officers. At Charles’ message George had gathered up a couple of his favourites and brought them to the far side of their little house. In fact, they were standing under the trees from yesterday. The branches were heavy with foliage which granted blessed shade against the afternoon sun.   

Much to Charles’ delight the pained expressions on Alexander Hamilton and Colonel Scammell’s faces were priceless. Lafayette was in attendance which did startle Charles. He was out of favour currently with George and a little too friendly with Master Kenway from what Ben was imitating. There might be more to this so Charles resolved to keep an eye on the Frenchman.

His acting-adjutant  Lieutenant Brooks was present and moved protectively close to chaperone. Indeed all these Alphas and betas were here to chaperone he and George. Charles was privately amused – did they think either of them so idiotic that George would ravage Charles (and Charles allow him) in a public place?

Hell, the most ‘scandalous’ act of George was to kiss him on his hand, hardly the stuff of newspapers. So far they had walked alone, or as alone as they could be here in military headquarters and nothing had happened. Charles personally didn’t count the night of Haytham’s visit as that was in a league of its own.

“Good afternoon gentlemen!” Charles called out as he joined Colonel Scammell and Hamilton.

Colonel Scammell returned his greeting cordially, “Good afternoon General Lee. I hear we are to practise shooting?”

“Yes, I haven’t had an opportunity to practise for almost three weeks, which is remiss of me.” Charles ignored the fact that his new circumstances made regular practise impractical.

Colonel Scammell didn’t gloss over the situation, instead remarking calmly, “It has been a trying period for everyone, but for you especially General. It is a pleasure however to assist you in honing your skills. May such tenacity be a good precursor to your marriage with Commander Washington.”

The blush in his cheeks at these words was a mixture of embarrassment and indignation. “I assure you that I will be a most faithful and attentive wife to the Commander.” Charles smiled sweetly and held out his arm just to annoy the Colonel.

His point was proved as the Colonel flushed, but otherwise maintained his composure. He bowed slightly and taking his arm escorted him to George who had been conversing with Lieutenant Brooks just a few yards ahead.

Hamilton simply appeared amused now, probably recalling the events of this morning for he did ask as he fell in beside Charles, “Are you recovered after this morning?”

Charles saw the sudden inquisitiveness flash in Scammell’s eyes and how he heeded their exchange.

Wary but determined to work the moment to his advantage Charles said with a sigh, “Yes, it was a difficult conversation with my old friend. He is exceedingly protective and a trifle obtuse over the entire affair. Thank you for your presence. I found it very reassuring. I must thank you also for taking my message to George for the swiftness of this appointment can only stem from your quick action.”

Hamilton was taken aback and clearly confused – not shocking considering they had both hated each other only a mere three weeks ago and sought to destroy the other. Charles still wasn’t particularly fond of Hamilton, but in his new life he would need to rely on Hamilton to some extent. It was best to lay the ground work now.

He received a nod and then Scammell was handing him to a very happy Commander.

“Good afternoon Charles, are you well?”

“Very much so. Thank you for arranging this, I know you are busy.”

George’s blue-grey eyes were bright and his handsome face shining with what Charles recognised as love. “I shall always attempt to make time for you my dear Charles. Shall we go first?”

“Of course,” replied Charles.

Holding his pistol ready Charles saw the targets and calculated the direction and angle of his shot. A compression of the trigger and he hit the target precisely.

“Excellent!” lauded George who also took aim with equal accomplishment.

“We’re evenly matched George, we must continue and see what happens.” Charles felt lighter already, thrilled at this small glimpse of his old life.

George grinned at his happiness and gestured for Scammell to have a go.

For the next half-an-hour they all took turns, after each complete set comparing their weapons and marks. It was a pleasant discussion and each time Charles handled his pistol with aplomb, loading the barrel deftly, he noticed George’s close attention and discreet swallow.

It caused fireworks in his belly and Charles knew he _had_ to push matters a little and keep George’s interest roused. When the session ended therefore, Charles quickly slipped his arm into George’s to ensure he was accompanied to the house. George was a picture of pleasure at his willingness and happily escorted him to their house. Charles noted Lafayette kept pace as did Lieutenant Brooks; Scammell and Hamilton reluctantly parted ways as they had to attend to business immediately.

As they walked Charles innocently pressed his fingers against George’s wrist, feeling the slight jump in his pulse. Delighted Charles maintained the pressure and upon entering the sitting room Charles released George and turned to face him.

He was aware of Brooks and Lafayette watching, but he trusted Brooks expressly and suspected Lafayette would reveal what had happened to Haytham which was perfect for his plans.

Modulating his voice to low and inviting Charles murmured, “That was refreshing George. It is heartening to know my old life isn’t wholly abolished.”

George hesitated before replying and when he did it was a careful tone and his expression was gentle, “It can never be the same way again Charles and I am sorry for that. Yet I can promise you that you needn’t fret over being allowed to ride freely, wield a weapon and plan strategy.”

It was a painfully honest answer and Charles held back sudden fear and sorrow. Regret for a heartbeat stretched its wings ere Charles clipped them. He wasn’t regretful when he had so much to gain.

“I understand, but will I still be able to see my friends?”

This was harder yet necessary if he were to continue as a Templar, even if he had to lay down the title of second-in-command which was agonising for it was a goal he had strived for.

“Of course,” the reply was fierce in how George strived to assurance him and set Charles’ spirit free. Doubts flew away at George’s next words, “All I ask is to be informed if they are Alphas as I cannot help but be protective. I hope that your friends will become mine and we will be a united front.”

Charles laughed so he wouldn’t cry with relief. This was greater than he had hoped for! “Then I’m content dearest George. Now I must release you otherwise your aides will believe I’ve abducted you!”

George chuckled and picked his hand to kiss him. Swiftly Charles turned his hand over and George’s lips pressed against his wrist. Red heat swept them both and Charles saw the desire in blue-grey eyes and a sharp intake of breath.

The strength of that muscular throat swallowing down passion would be wonderful fuel for his dreams. Feeling a warning stir in his breeches Charles strove to control his reactions. Soliciting an erection here would be disastrous.

“I must go dear Charles,” George’s voice was raspy and Charles swallowed heavily himself. “I shall see you at dinner.”

“Until then dearest George,” Charles watched George leave hastily as did a pale faced Lafayette. Brooks met his gaze with a raised eyebrow, the only evidence of his shock in the pinched mouth. Charles just brushed with his lips the wrist George had kissed and ignored Brooks sigh.

He was playing these Alphas just like his brother John Pitcairn had suggested.

The Father of Understanding was being very kind to him.

= = =

_22 nd July 1778 Near West Point _

The sun was beginning to dip in the horizon causing the sky to become a brilliant orange-red. Connor retreated to his camp to wait for full darkness. He had discarded outright infiltration. Instead upon one of his reconnoitres of the surrounding environment, some distance from West Point, he had successfully slipped close enough to a cart carrying important supplies and mail.

The cart had stopped due to a loose wheel. As the soldiers and civilian worked on the wheel it had been easy for Clipper to cause a minor distraction, which allowed Connor to slip unnoticed a missive to his father. Now it would look like honest post.

Satisfied yet anxious Connor settled in to wait.

= = =

_West Point_

Darkness filled West Point with lamps burning to form pools of light.

In one tent three men resided with one watching two converse in terse tones.

“You are certain?”

Lafayette nodded confirming Haytham’s fears.

“Damnations! What is Charles playing at?”

The Frenchman looked hesitant as he suggested, “Perhaps General Lee genuinely cares for the Commander?”

Haytham snorted, “So quickly?”

“Anything is possible Master Kenway. General Lee seems so much happier recently, I have never seen him so.”

Charles never appeared happy? That was worrying. Added to all the things Charles had said Haytham was forming a picture of his friend he hadn’t known. Guilt chewed at him. Haytham did care for Charles; he was one of the very few he had loved during his existence – still loved in this case.

However, he had obviously missed vital milestones in Charles’ life, even denying aspects of Charles his friend deemed important. What did that make him? A sorry Alpha indeed.

Now this latest stunt by Charles. Was Charles so bereft of tenderness that the merest hint from another Alpha had been sufficient to turn his head…and heart?

“Does the Commander-in-Chief show Charles much affection?”

Lafayette played with Haytham’s quill. “Yes, in fact when I consider the last three weeks that may be why General Lee is so altered. He laps up the attention like a cat drinks milk or one of his dogs preens at being petted.” Lafayette pierced him with a shrewd look. “I would infer he hasn’t received much _Alpha_ affection from what I have seen.”

Haytham stiffened but inclined his head, “Unfortunately true and a sin I must rectify. Very well, I shall prepare for dinner now.”

“What will you do?” asked Hickey who had been watching as he lounged in a chair.

Haytham wanted to reply ‘kill Washington’ but Charles would be unlikely to fall back in love with the Grandmaster if he murdered the first Alpha to shower Charles with love and affection. That left only one path available and Haytham was anxious to pursue it.

“Make amends Thomas, make amends and hope for the best – and see how to fix Charles’ reputation with the Commander’s protection withdrawn.”

Haytham restrained his anger at the smug smile for he deserved it. He had to fight for Charles and…Charles was worth the battle.

Glancing at the missive he had read Haytham felt a new surge of tension. His son was close and that meant danger for Charles.

Time was running out for them all. Soon he would have to confront his son and they would both have to make a choice.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________  
> Next chapter: A date for the wedding is confirmed leaving Haytham desperate to win Charles back. Washington understanding Haytham to be a threat attempts to prevent him from seeing Charles. Haytham meets with Connor as this strife plays out. Lafayette meanwhile tries to aid the definitely dangerous Mr Kenway as he believes that his way will ensure happiness for General Lee and restoration of the Commander-in-Chief’s senses.
> 
> Hickey and Church just do enjoy the entire battle from the side-lines, shouting encouragement as they deem fit.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> (a) I have placed people in West Point who may not have been there at this time due. All I can say is again, this an AU branching from the game & history. I hope it isn’t too much, but it shan’t be for much longer!
> 
> (b) Sorry for any lack of action! Everything heats up now. No pun intended!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington and Charles are asked to set a wedding date leaving Haytham to attempt a more desperate course of action. Haytham also finally decides on how he will deal with his son finding an unlikely ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to undead-lee (tumblr) who graciously offered time to check over this chapter. Any errors left are entirely my own!   
> Please note that there is a minor spoiler for AC Rogue – only in passing comment from Haytham – near the end of the chapter.
> 
> My apologies for the very long delay. I can offer nothing more than work completely owned me the last few months. However, the details of Chapter 9 are arranged so please expect an update the first weekend in December.

_22 nd July, West Point_

Dinner was going tolerably well, Charles deemed, considering two Alphas who were fighting over him were in attendance. The tension was thick with the other guests wondering what was exactly transpiring. Charles suspected Hamilton must have informed the others of the strange conversation he had shared with Haytham this morning.

Who knew, maybe even Brooks had muttered something – anything was possible.

Charles glanced over at the maid standing by the wall and nodded. She slipped out ready to bring the main course. Turning Charles saw George smiling at him from where he sat at the head of the table with Charles directly to his right.

Alexander Hamilton was opposite Charles and next to him was Lafayette who looked a mixture of anxious and sad for still being in George’s bad graces. Scammell was sitting next to Charles with Thomas next to the Colonel. Haytham was sitting therefore opposite Thomas and it seemed that Lieutenant Brooks had been situated next to him in case of trouble.

In Charles’ opinion there were far too many Alphas in the room, though admittedly it wasn’t anything he hadn’t endured so far in his life in the military. It would be nice however to have a slight reprieve. In that, he was thankful for Lafayette, the calming beta influence. Ben most unfortunately, due to illness among their doctors, was assisting their surgeon and attending to some wounded soldiers.

_Of course,_ mused Charles as he sipped from his wine glass, _at least there are too many witnesses for Haytham to try and kill George._

That remained his number one fear amid this mess. No matter who he chose in the end Charles didn’t wish George to die and was determined he would live. Haytham clearly wouldn’t like it, but Charles was certain he could work the situation to his favour. After all, how many times had Haytham congratulated – nay, _praised_ – him for his skilful tongue?

Replacing his glass Charles was in time to see Scammell draw in breath and say with deceptive calm, his eyes never actually leaving Haytham, “So General Lee, when may we expect the happy nuptials?”

He was looking for Haytham’s reaction. A worrying development as Charles really did not need Scammell nosing about either his plans for George and Haytham, or accidentally stumbling across the Order.

Haytham just met Scammell’s observation with a smile as he said, “That would be useful to know Charles. We must arrange our affairs so we can attend your wedding.”

That was actually a good question. Looking directly at George with a beseeching expression Charles hoped George would answer. The Commander-in-Chief didn’t fail him, instead smiling reassuringly.

“In answer to your questions gentlemen I must apologise, both Charles and I have been distracted by the war.” George cast him an apologetic look, grey-blue eyes genuinely regretful, “However, I can state we shall be wed soon.”

“How soon?” George’s response had set his belly aflutter and Charles found himself unable to wait for George to expand. Marriage meant bonding and bonding signified their wedding night. Charles had always wondered about that in relation to himself, been curious and suddenly George was saying it was close…Well, he was excited, nervous and a trifle impatient.

Charles saw the raised eyebrow from Haytham, while Scammel covered his surprise by a cough. Hamilton and Lafayette were less able to cover their surprise at the emotion in his voice. However, Charles couldn’t regret losing his cool. He had a right to be excited.

George meanwhile looked like he was trying not to laugh. He instead managed to simply gaze at Charles like the cat that had got the cream, or more precisely like the Alpha who discovered his Omega was ready and willing.

Charles focused on the man who would soon be his Alpha, who for all intents and purposes was his Alpha in a sense already. He had never seen George look so pleased. George hadn’t even looked so thrilled when Charles had consented to his proposal, which seemed like a life-time ago. Every sign of Charles’ growing attachment brought a fresh layer of security to his Alpha. Charles could understand that; there was nothing like a symbol of affection from the one you loved in reassuring you that they genuinely cared.

The reply was simple, “I see no sense in delaying any longer than necessary. War is an unpredictable mistress and I believe I’m correct in saying that Charles and I have also waited sufficiently for to be wed. Considering these factors I would hope that we can marry before Charles’ next heat.”

_Before my next heat? But that is barely a week and a half away!_

The realisation that he would be married – bonded – and all his wonderings answered so soon set his mind and heart aflutter. Charles could hardly think straight. His stomach was busy churning with nervous excitement and his mind was like the rushing rapids of the Niagara falls he had once seen. All coherent thought was drowned in the sudden abrupt knowledge that all his machinations would shortly be over.

He would have secured an Alpha and like John had urged him to do, one that truly cared and loved him. One Charles knew who he could gently steer to his satisfaction, especially as they grew to know more about each other’s foibles and strengths.

Then out of the swirling of his brain a single truth arose that actually brought order back to his thoughts.

_I’m going to have a child shortly._

Another factor Charles had considered and calculated into his plans, however now it was very real and with it a sudden concern: he knew nothing of motherhood. How would he cope? He had to speak to Ben again and plead for advice from John and William, so he wouldn’t make a mess of his children.

Realising that while only a few heartbeats had passed while he had debated all this, George and company were awaiting anxiously for his reaction Charles reigned in his breathing and stilled his frantic heart and ignored his stomach so he wouldn’t be sick from apprehension.

“I believe that is achievable George. If we can plan a battle successfully then we can prepare a wedding. However, since my next heat ought to be on the 3rd August we do not have much time. Therefore, could I enlist the help of Mr Church, George? And I know Mr Hickey is an Alpha, but he is useful in putting his hands on supplies. Perhaps one of your men could chaperone?”

His response was better than George had obviously hoped for and far exceeded any reaction expected by Hamilton, Scammell and Lafayette. Charles saw the flash of alarm Lafayette sent in Haytham’s direction. Haytham’s ominous silence ensured Charles didn’t glance over. He would fret over Master Kenway later though how the Grandmaster could gain ground on George was beyond Charles.

He would have to admit to his faults and not so long ago Charles would have denied to his last breath that Haytham _had_ faults. Much had happened since then and Charles was a different man.

A much happier one if he were honest. Charles felt tense at his gloomy speculations so shrugging them off he focused on continuing with his queries and snagging ultimate approval, because the loving, adoring expression George bore caused Charles to shiver with a warmth he rarely experienced.

“I assume you have a priest in mind since I do not know any well enough to ask? Also, might I declare that ‘before my next heat’ is still not a fixed date. Do you have a preference on whether we marry the day before my heat on the second August or earlier than the 2nd?”

George laughed, his grey-blue eyes full of mirth. His smile as was infectious and Charles was thrilled to see the effect his words and George’s pleasure had on their dinning companions bar one. Hamilton and Scammell were clearly still ambivalent, but smiles were wreathing their faces albeit reluctantly.  Even Lafayette smiled despite his paleness. Thomas good man demanded a toast and was sniggering. He cared little for Haytham’s discomfort it appeared, as ever enjoying a promising celebration and possible future fight.

Lieutenant Colonel John Brooks now claimed his attention, “Congratulations General Lee…Commander. General Lee, please be reassured I shall attend to any military affairs as you plan your wedding and of course am of service if you should need me.”

Charles relaxed. How gratifying to realise he could manipulate a room of Alphas. Now with the stabilising bond he would share with George, his temper would also be better and ought to lessen the likelihood of destroying any ground he made.

George raised his glass, eyes shining. “My dear Charles, I refuse to comment on my preferences any further for I fear as countless Alphas before me it could only incriminate me.”

Charles’s lips twitched at this amusing response. The implied reasons for why George was reticent to fix a date were rather obvious. Their guests had understood the meaning as well so Scammell said smoothly, “Then we must beg for a date from General Lee if it pleases him.”

It did please him, unfortunately Charles wasn’t sure whether he ought to follow his desire to marry quickly so as to bring this triangle of Alpha-Omega-Alpha to an end rapidly or wait till the eve of his heat, so as to experience their first time when he was on the cusp of his heat then fully falling into it.   

Haytham made the decision for him when he said, “Surely the more time to plan your wedding the better?” Tension that only Charles detected as someone who had known Haytham for over twenty years, marked his suggestion.

“On the contrary, a longer period to fret over details can be equally as detrimental as having a short time to organise.” Charles fixed his gaze on Haytham and kept the happiness he was feeling in his expression, his blue eyes most likely clearer than ever and reflecting his determination.

“Let me see…wedding clothes, food, guests…”

“Give me some time to get these resources Charlie,” interjected Thomas. Scammell and Hamilton looked horrified by the familiarity while George restrained his surprise to a mere lifting on an eyebrow. Thomas went about calming waters in his strangely charming drunkenness.

“Ah, don’t frown you lot. Charlie and I are old friends. Who do ya think has been looking after him all these years?”

John mostly and very well, you too when I’ve been here. The confession was mortifying but Charles nodded.

“Then I thank you and say that no one here can take offence under those circumstances.” George gravely said, pinning each man bar Haytham with a look. They all nodded and agreed, even Brooks.

“Since that’s settled,” said Charles smiling at George, “I would suggest the 30th July for our wedding – it’ll give us time to adjust to married life ere my heat.” Charles fought the blush only a little, as talking so much about his heat to so many Alphas was unusual and far too familiar. The odd circumstances dictated he must, but thankfully the Alphas and beta in the room didn’t pursue that line in front of him any further just nodded in acceptance.

George now toasted him, “To General Charles Lee, who consented to by me wife and will make me the luckiest of Alphas.”

Charles laughed. He couldn’t allow George to get away with that and after the toast led his own, “To Commander-in-Chief General George Washington, who wished to be my husband and allowed me to be an Omega.”

The hearty cheer of approval allowed Charles to blink back any momentarily wetness he suffered.

He had a wedding to plan and an Alpha still to face.

= = =

Haytham seethed with anger as the evening drew to a close. Charles was with Washington wishing their guests goodbye. Haytham could read his old friend at last and the happiness shining in those pale blue eyes was pure with only a hint of nervousness.

He also noticed the glances his seneschal sneaked at the Commander. They were a mixture of awe, adoration and longing mingled with curiosity.

“Poor Charlie can’t wait for his wedding night and heat,” Hickey breathed unpleasantly beside him, voice a mere whisper. For once this evening none of Washington’s men were focused on him and Lafayette was usefully detaining Brooks’ attention with queries on Charles’ arrangements.

“He must be desperate to finally experience what all the stories he’s heard about.”

Thomas leering in his ear was wholly unnecessary as Haytham had already drawn that conclusion. Thinking about Charles having intimate relations with Washington, calling him Alpha…worse, husband, as they made love, caused bile to rise in his throat.

“I better have a word with Charlie so he doesn’t believe any of the horror stories.”

Haytham could well imagine how much Charles would appreciate Thomas’ well-intentioned support. For a heartbeat Haytham uncharitably wondered if Charles were alarmed enough…no, that was ungentlemanly let alone unbecoming of a Templar. Regaining control Haytham stepped up and kissing Charles’ hand bade him and Washington a cordial goodnight. Then, Haytham swiftly left ere his anger surged forth.

Ignoring Thomas’ inane chatter and Lafayette’s confused responses on the walk to their tent Haytham pondered how he could possibly regain Charles’ favour. At the dinner he had witnessed what Lafayette had been attempting to tell him: Charles returned Washington’s affections with a genuine fervour and eagerness. Haytham gritted his teeth.

How he rued his behaviour of the past! Alas too late now to regret, all he could try was to remind Charles out of all the Alphas, Grandmaster Haytham Kenway was the most-skilled. Charles always had appreciated well-skilled warriors and Haytham was the best though the years were beginning to take their toll.

Ducking into their tent Haytham saw Church just finishing a note. Startled eyes landed on him as Church said, “Good evening Sir, I was about to leave. I will sleep near the medical tents tonight. They have a special tent just for Omegas. How was Charles?”

By the wariness in Church’s voice Haytham knew his expression must give away how badly the dinner had gone. Lafayette thankfully answered on his behalf, “General Lee is very well. He and the Commander have set the date of their wedding for the 30th July. He has requested your aid and Mr Hickey’s in the matter.”

Lafayette looked at him, before continuing, “I’m not sure Monsieur how we can stop this madness anymore.” The young man was so anxious yet staring at him the way Charles once had: pure faith he would think of something.

Unlike with Charles he would have to admit the limits of his powers and show appreciation for such faith. Oh Charles had understood when Haytham had made the occasional mistake but he had always believed Haytham to be without fault, the best Grandmaster to ever lead the Templar Order. Haytham had thought he had acknowledged Charles’ unwavering devotion, yet clearly he hadn’t, not in the way the Omega had required. A simple yes or no regarding his true feelings and then an acceptance of Charles’ Omega nature and they wouldn’t be here today.

Lafayette was a beta yes, but a young one in need of much guidance. In Washington he had found a father which he might still be possible when Washington’s temper cooled.

Haytham would take the position for the moment as a thanks for Lafayette’s assistance and for the future when Lafayette might recall Haytham’s kindness. Maybe he could be a better father than he had been to Connor.

Connor…His son was still posed a threat.

Haytham sighed at the horrible realisation that loomed in front of him. Connor’s letter meant he had to finish this now: he would attempt one last time to turn his son or he would have to kill him.

He must do it not only to keep Charles safe but to ensure the Order endured…and Charles was the best insurance for that, Haytham believed that fully.

Gazing steadily back at Lafayette’s beacon of hope, Haytham said softly, “Go to Charles and do as he wishes Ben. Thomas, go and speak to Washington and request his presence for a little swordplay tomorrow morning. It will be a reminder to Charles of my prowess. As for stopping this madness…Marquis, it is time I informed you of our true nature and of a danger greater than the madness we are attempting to stop.”

Lafayette’s breathing became quicker, excitement leaping to the forefront. Admirable in the youth, really. Smiling tiredly, Haytham gestured they sit then in low tones revealed the Templar Order.

= = =

_23 rd July 1778, West Point_

George Washington had been surprised by Mr Hickey’s message last evening. He had received the man after everyone else had left and Charles was upstairs preparing for bed.

His lovely Omega had been insistent he not meet again with Mr Kenway so they wouldn’t do anything foolish. Only the fear evident in Charles’ eyes and in the tight grip Charles had on his arm, stopped him from teasing Charles about his unwarranted concern.

However, Mr Hickey’s invitation to a sword fight with Mr Kenway was too good to miss. George did not approve of duels, but two men practising their fencing skills was hardly that; it also would hopefully teach the Alpha a lesson in attempting to steal Charles.

Guilt chewed at George for such unchristian motives and for concealing from Charles where he was going. His dear Charles was back in the house discussing with Mr Church wedding plans. Mr Hickey had appeared with a meaningful nod before being dragged into the ‘sitting room’. The last George had heard, Mr Hickey was protesting his ‘kidnapping’ and Charles declaring he required clothes.

Rather amused the Commander had departed leaving word with Colonel Kosciuszko on his whereabouts.

Now he had reached the same place where had fenced with Charles. His smile at the memory failed as Mr Kenway appeared. The tall elegant Englishman nodded briefly. He was clad as ever neatly, every button gleaming though his boots were well worn.

“Good morning Commander, where is Charles?”

Annoyance at the question flared, “I am sure you would love to see him Mr Kenway, but Charles is busy planning _our_ wedding.”

A grim aura settled over the Englishman and George recalled how Charles had warned against meeting Mr Kenway.

“Ah I see,” he murmured, in such polite tones it was impossible to be offended…unless you understood what was at stake and could read between the lines. “Charles shouldn’t see us two fighting. We wouldn’t wish to alarm an Omega unduly.”

George clenched his teeth as he watched Mr Kenway pull his sword from the sheath and swing it a couple of times. He did the same while addressing the hidden implications in Mr Kenway’s response.

“Charles is not so delicate and even if he were, to thus protect him wouldn’t be shameful. Of course, if one hasn’t acknowledged General Lee’s Omega nature previously, I understand it must be difficult to gauge how he ought to be treated.”

 Oh how white with anger Mr Kenway went! The satisfaction at putting this upstart Alpha in his place was sweeter than honey. The slight remorse at doing this to Charles’ friend and the leader of their society was bitter, but George pushed it away. Charles deserved an Alpha finally treating him right especially against one who seemed rather anxious to steal him back.

Mr Kenway’s movements caused the sun to catch the ring that declared his true fealty. George resolved to learn more about the Templars and how they could be used to help the Continental Army as soon as possible. If Charles was any indication their members were talented men and women. Despite obtuse Alphas like the one opposite naturally.

“Ready?” asked Mr Kenway coolly.

“Yes,” and with that they began.

After five minutes George had to admit that the Englishman was good; very good. In fact he outstripped George easily. Every time George pressed forward he met solid steel that flashed faster than he deemed possible.

The Englishman was a flexible opponent and somehow would leap about with grace and a sure-footedness that George had seen only once: Connor.

Breathing heavily, George felt the sweat bead his forehead and coat his back and chest. Mr Kenway seemed to be feeling the strain of their duel in a small measure. Yet every minor mistake he made, he rectified. George could unwillingly observe why Charles admired this Alpha.

It was an admiration that Charles had hidden poorly though George knew that Charles thought him oblivious. The only saving graces were the frank disappointment Charles displayed toward Mr Kenway and Charles’ recent behaviour.

He had been so happy recently and yesterday! Such sincerity George was sure in his bones wasn’t faked. Charles’ excitement and anticipation last night at their upcoming wedding were blatant, along with how he revelled in the merest touches from George as if he were celebrating the smallest acceptances of his nature.

Charles did love him for which George was profoundly grateful. If Mr Kenway had been a different Alpha then perhaps George would have treated a potential rival more gentlemanly, however Charles had suffered too long for such niceties. George couldn’t give Charles up unless his Omega wept true grief-stricken tears at the thought of ultimately bonding with him.

No, he must endure and continue as he started: save Charles from Court martial and now from the ruin of a broken engagement.

Metal clashed then as George managed to just about push his rival away only for Mr Kenway’s blade to dart forward. George hissed as the blade scraped his arm, leaving a shallow cut.

“Had enough?”

“No.”

George held his sword steady ignoring the burn. He saw the calculating expression and tensed as Mr Kenway began to dart forwards and back almost immediately. He was playing with him. A frustrating development to which George could only hold out as Mr Kenway began to press him even harder. Evading a particularly nasty thrust George leapt to the left and brought his blade around in time to deflect the blow. Unfortunately, the sun shone in his eyes and George blinked past watery eyes to feel Mr Kenway hook his foot behind his leg and sweep him off his feet.

The breath was knocked out of him as he landed painfully hard but George reacted instinctively and kicked out. The hiss as his opponent hit the ground as well was very satisfying. Struggling to his feet, vision now clear, George watched incredulously as the Templar spring up to his feet in one fluid motion.

“Are you a cat sir that you move so quickly and flexibly?”

“Hardly Commander, it is simply the result of years of learning and then honing my body and mind, nothing to do with felines. Perhaps you ought to try it?”

George swallowed his retort and only barely kept his temper. If he lost his cool now Mr Kenway would win easily. George feared that the Englishman would succeed anyway for his skill was alarming.

Grey eyes narrowed at his silence and Mr Kenway bowed slightly to indicate a return to their fencing. With a nod steel met steel and they resumed their duel, their pace picking up. Yet ere matters could escalate once more a voice cut proceedings.

“Stop!”

It was Charles. To George’s horror Charles leapt between them his own sword up. The speed at which Mr Kenway halted and dropped his blade to his side was magnificent. The man was tired but still in possession of his abilities.

Charles remained in front of him. “Stop this madness. What are you thinking? You could seriously injure yourselves.” His voice wavered and guilt washed strongly through George, though to his shame there was a nagging thought for who Charles would be more upset about.

Charles answered his unspoken question by glancing at him over his shoulder. Blue eyes went wide with alarm when Charles saw the blood. Turning away from Mr Kenway he dashed to George’s side and clutched at George’s arm.

“Haytham, what have you done?” Anger and worry all mixed up. Hands rough from years of war now turned gentle. Charles pulled free a handkerchief which he used to dab at the shallow cut. His other hand held George’s arm still as he worked.

George saw irritation flit across Mr Kenway’s impassive face ere he controlled his emotions. When he spoke, it was with a contrite air, though George wasn’t certain how much of it was authentic.  

“It appears Charles I miscalculated. For that I am so very sorry and apologise.” Mr Kenway bowed and sheathed his sword.

Charles frowned and pressing the handkerchief tightly on the wound looked at his friend.

“Miscalculated?” Surprise laced his reply, “You never miss Sir.”

Mr Kenway inclined his head, “Indeed Charles. I trust you and I are capable of acknowledging I have miscalculated somewhat over the years we have known each other.”

Charles blinked in shock, wonder visible as he said, “Yes Haytham.”

George suppressed the worm of worry Charles’ wonder stirred so that when Mr Kenway calmly met his gaze with a raised eyebrow he was able to listen to the man with equanimity.

“I must speak privately to General Washington. Do not be afraid, we shan’t harm each other any further.”

Charles hesitated, eyes on watching George’s blood staining his soft silk gloves, a gift from George. Then he cast him a supplicating look. George could have sung at the fact that Charles (as he ought) was looking to him for the final word. Charles was truly his Omega. The knowledge made George more determined than ever to ensure Mr Kenway did not lure Charles back.

With his uninjured arm George freed one of Charles’ and kissed the back. “Go Charles. If it comforts you, wait far enough so we can’t be heard. I shall be well.”

“But your arm?” protested Charles.

George smiled and squeezed Charles’ hand. His Omega boldly squeezed back. “It can last for five minutes with your handkerchief tied around it.”

Reluctantly, Charles nodded and ensuring the cloth was tied securely gave Mr Kenway one last apprehensive glance before jogging to where George now realised Colonel Kosciuszko had just arrived. He must have come as soon as he was free from his duties.

The instant Charles was out of hearing range Mr Kenway stepped close. His demeanour now was deceptively serene for his tone was urgent, “Commander, my son Connor is here.”

What Mr Kenway said was enough to clear all suspicions concerning Mr Kenway’s sincerity. “Here? Are you sure?”

“I had a letter from him that he had smuggled in.” Mr Kenway inhaled sharply, “He is here for one reason only: to kill Charles.”

“He still holds to his grudge?”

“Unfortunately so, though it is not just for Charles I suspect he is here, but to attempt to continue his efforts to destroy the Templar Order.”

“May I inquire why you are telling me this?”

“I dislike you Commander, but as Grandmaster to the Templar Order I must put aside such childish afflictions. I must protect our Order and Charles is the best hope for the future.”

“And only for that reason you would protect him?”

“No,” was the cool response and George understood Mr Kenway’s feelings on the subject. “I care deeply for Charles, but that mercifully coincides with the best interests for the Templars and this country.”

Mr Kenway waved a hand, “Oh we have supporters on the British and American sides but our goal is peace. We understand the American cause is the best suited for this and endeavour to try and find ways that shall bring order from this chaos. Our goals are little different to yours Commander. You desire a free country governed by law and order. The Templar Order sees that this new country, freed from British control can usher in a fresh sense of purpose and direction.

“To that end we work so that as many as possible will benefit from strong leadership, which should have a clear purpose in protecting the people. We work even with the natives of this land so they too will be protected.”

Mr Kenway sneered, “The Assassins only destroy in their efforts for freedom.”

“A man must have freedom,” George wondered at the Templar dislike for freedom.

Mr Kenway raised an eyebrow, “What is freedom without order? The Assassins do not think of who will govern when they kill or remove the current leadership. That mess they leave to others and in the chaos so many suffer. Do you believe this to be right?”

“By Providence, who would think such carelessness is proper?”

“The Assassins think so, Washington. Once they were the mainstay behind the gangs in the region.  My colleagues and I, after a long hard slog, succeeded in removing their influence during the French-Indian War. We even poured our money into renovations in an attempt to improve the lot for the people. The Assassins opposes us at every step and continue to do. Alas, my son is one such foolish soul.”

George examined Mr Kenway knowing what he said next was unfair and painful, but must be addressed.

“Then you must kill him if he if refuses to heed reason – can you do this?”

Cold eyes held his, “I have never shirked my duty and have wasted enough time so yes.”

For the first time George experienced a keen sympathy for Mr Kenway. He understood a handshake would be unwelcomed for they were still rivals for the time-being.

“Then my Providence go with you. Is there anything I can supply you with?”

“I would appreciate if you could write passes for me, so that I may exit and enter the camp freely and, most importantly, inconspicuously. Have your men on their guard for if I fail…” Mr Kenway glared coldly at him, “If I fail Connor will stop at nothing to reach Charles. Are you prepared to do what you must?”

“Surely he wouldn’t harm innocents?”

“Connor is a warrior and assassins have shown great willing to fight their way through innocent men and women to simply reach their goal. In this you can see the truth of the assassins. They say they speak for the people, to give them freedom to choose, but when they choose against what the assassins deem ‘right’ they are sought out and destroyed.”

George was appalled. How much he had been ignorant of! What a life his dear Charles led. Well, now he would have George for company.

“Do not fail Mr Kenway for all our sakes.”

Mr Kenway smiled wryly, “Indeed. I shall endeavour not to fail. Then I bid you farewell.” Glancing towards Charles, Mr Kenway just nodded then departed without a further word.

George watched him go and as Charles came running up asking what was that exchange about, George regretfully lied by omission.

“He has business concerning your Order Charles. Do not fret, I have assisted him so you are free to continue with our wedding plans.”

Worry flittered over Charles’ face  before he relaxed, “I’m grateful you have a truce--”

George snorted, interrupting Charles, “I wouldn’t go that far Charles.”

Charles actually seemed amused then his gaze fell to his injured arm and he anxiously said, “Let me see to that. Ben is still at the house.”

“And Mr Hickey?”

“Muttering over a piece of paper, expect some pleas for supplies soon.”

Innocence shone in those handsome blue eyes. “Are you attempting to beguile me my dear Charles?”

“Is it working?”

“Yes, so I shall submit to my fate.”

Charles laughed and cradling his injured arm gently his Omega stayed as close as propriety permitted, voice deceptively causal as he murmured, “My dearest George promise me that since you did not heed my advice you’ll return early tonight?”

Oh how his Omega desired to protect him and how little he realised he was in need of protection. George tried comforting an agitated Charles, for his wish worked in his Alpha’s plans to keep Charles safe.

“Of course I will my dear Charles. Wait for me and I will be in time for an early supper.”

Charles grinned and when Colonel Kosciuszko joined them he spent their brisk walk to their home eliciting more affectionate addresses from a very willing George Washington.

= = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **End pairing:** I feel it only fair to warn my readers that after so many chapters my story has taken me down a different path to one I initially envisioned. The end pairing of this tale has changed from Haytham/Charles to George/Charles, as the flow of the characters and story as I wrote led me to a more natural conclusion that Charles deserves to be with the Alpha who treats him the best.   
>  That Alpha is George. I hope no one is too upset and can understand why this is so.
> 
> **Next chapter:** Haytham faces Connor in a duel that will decide the fate of not only Charles but the Colonial Templar Order. In the meantime Charles attempts to balance planning a wedding and protecting Washington from his Grandmaster. In other words, all in a day’s work for an Omega. Lafayette waits faithfully for Master Kenway to return. Hickey just wants to know where the other Omegas are hiding.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham faces Connor in a duel that will decide the fate of not only Charles but the Colonial Templar Order. In the meantime Charles attempts to balance planning a wedding and protecting Washington from his Grandmaster. In other words, all in a day’s work for an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to dapperbloooock (tumblr) who graciously offered time to check over this chapter. Any errors left are entirely my own!

 = = =

 

_23 rd July 1778, West Point_

Colonel Kosciuszko assisted Mr Church in binding his wounded arm. Once completed George had to sit for an hour listening to Mr Hickey’s pleas for wedding supplies: clothes, drink and food. It astonished George how little Mr Hickey required. Like Mr Kenway he only needed passes and an introduction or two.

Otherwise, the Alpha clearly knew the right people who could do such a short turn-around and provide the essentials for a decent wedding. George resolutely ignored the fact that they must be involved in the black market to be able to do this.

Of course, writing the passes for Mr Hickey would enable him to write passes for Mr Kenway without any suspicion. Guilt teased at him when he thought of Charles, but his Omega’s safety meant more to George so he pushed the guilt away.

Finally, conscious of the time passing away George made his excuses, “Thank you Mr Hickey. I shall go and write those passes for you right now. As you say, we do not have much time to prepare for the wedding.”

Mr Hickey snorted and slouched back in his chair only to straighten immediately when they heard a cough. George struggled not to laugh when he looked over at Charles who was sitting beside Mr Church as they talked quietly and earnestly. A scow was being aimed at Mr Hickey by Charles.

“Be calm Charlie, I’m sitting proper for ya.” Then with a wink Mr Hickey scooped up his scrawled notes and pushed them across the table to George. George picked up a couple pages, scanning the details.

As he read them Mr Hickey leant across the table as if to confirm what George was reading. When he spoke however, his voice maintained a cheerful note, but his conversation was far more interesting .

“You’re right we don’t have much time for the wedding. All this haste has got a few soldiers talking, including some of your circle, apart from Colonel Scammel. A great man with firm loyalty and tighter lips. Well, yours truly has been working to stop any nasty rumours of pregnancy and the what-not.”

George’s heart was beating painfully fast, fresh sweat suddenly coating his hands after the duel. His wounded arm ached fiercely as if too affected. He clenched the paper he held with damp hands.

Mr Hickey glared at him, “Charlie doesn’t deserve such scandal after all this. Now, because you’re treating him as he should be, neither do _you_. So, don’t say anything to Charlie. I got matters covered; just wanted you to be aware so you don’t act rashly if confronted and ruin my groundwork. Got it?”

The threat was plain yet refreshing in its honesty. George appreciated Mr Hickey’s rough nature for it allowed the man to display loyalty to his Templar brother without the restrictions of society. The Templars were indeed a fascinating Order.

“I understand fully Mr Hickey. Thank you for the warning. Now shall we proceed so Charles isn’t alarmed?”

Mr Hickey grinned and stood. With a wink he strolled over to Charles saying cheerfully, “I like the Commander-in-Chief, Charlie. I think we might get along.”

Charles was horrified, “How wonderful Thomas. Just remember to behave please.”

It sounded like both a plea and warning. Chuckling George joined Mr Hickey and kissed Charles’ hand, noting that his Omega no longer had his silk gloves as they had been ruined by George’s blood.

He would need to replace them for his wonderful Omega.

“I’m sure he will, Charles. Now you must excuse us both while I write the passes. Are you content with Mr Church until my return later this evening?”

Charles blushed for some strange reason and didn’t meet his eyes as he murmured, “Oh yes…we have much to discuss.”

Curious but knowing Omegas were entitled to their secrets George bowed to them both and led Mr Hickey away.

= = =

The passes were swiftly written and handed over to Mr Hickey who left with a happy smile.

Only once George was certain that Mr Hickey was gone did he pull out fresh paper and orders. This again didn’t take much time, though George felt their vital importance more keenly.

Yet how was he to transfer the papers to Mr Kenway without arousing Charles’ suspicions? George sighed as an idea presented itself. It was obvious though awkward.

He requested Colonel Kosciuszko to summon the man he had in mind. He waited only a few minutes before Marquis Lafayette was standing before him. The young man’s honest features were carefully composed, but his eyes were alert and shoulders slightly tense belying his anxiety.

“You requested my presence Commander?”

“Indeed, I have papers which must reach Mr Kenway without anyone knowing of them, namely Charles.”

Understanding dawned in his former protégé.

“I see Mr Kenway has confided in you.”

A blush reddened Lafayette’s cheeks, “Yes sir, he did. Yet shan’t General Lee be surprised you summoned me? It is no secret I am not in your good graces.”

George nodded and fixed Lafayette with a firm gaze. “He will be, but I will simply say I am attempting to mend our relationship. Do you think it possible?” How it hurt to question the Frenchman. He had been like a son to him.

Lafayette was quiet when he replied, “I hope so Commander. Yet I must walk down the path I have begun until I have reached its end, to the satisfaction of all. Following Mr Kenway I believe is the right decision. He is a good man sir.”

His resolution made George proud. Whatever happened to them all, his son held to his beliefs until convinced matters had been settled appropriately for all parties, “And if Charles is truly happy with me? Then what?”

The burning conviction in Lafayette’s eyes increased.

“Mr Kenway is not without reason. If that is General Lee’s true choice then he will submit. He may not say so, but he is a man who holds to his word and cares for General Lee. He doesn’t shy away from hurtful decisions or what may grieve him to accept. However this ends, he has a purpose to fulfil and an Order to assist him in his goal. General Lee is part of that as we both are now. It is just how General Lee fits into the final piece that must be decided.”

So Lafayette knew all as he did about the Templars. Perhaps it wasn’t surprising, though concerning that his protégé was now under the influence of the Grandmaster who opposed George.

Well, it was what it was and he must deal with the situation. Lafayette’s answer did bring hope they could one day be father and son once more.

“Spoken with true faith Lafayette and I applaud you. Bring these then to Mr Kenway and we must wait the end result.” Bowing Lafayette took the papers and left. Leaning back in his chair George closed his eyes, fear for Lafayette and Charles mixing together.

“George? Are you well?”

Opening his eyes George saw Charles standing next to him, blue eyes dark with worry. Glancing over to the door George saw Colonel Kosciuszko standing in the entrance to ensure propriety.

“Yes, Charles, it was just a difficult conversation with the Marquis.”

Charles nodded and sat on the edge of his desk. His light jacket was open to reveal his colourful waistcoat. His white shirt was contrasted by the pale blue cravat he wore.

The General spoke carefully, his bare hands picking up and turning over George’s pen.

“I am glad that you two are reconnecting.”

“I thought you loved Lafayette little Charles?”

Charles smiled faintly, “Yes, but I know how it feels to not have the ones you love close by you, or to have someone you love ignore you in favour of someone or something else. It is a terrible lonely place. I do not wish it on anyone. I can also afford to spread my happiness about.”

Charles smiled as he ended on a happier note but George ached with sympathy. His sister Sydney was out of his reach, members of his Order that aligned with the British (as Mr Kenway had hinted there were members), impossible to communicate with and of course Mr Kenway who ignored a huge aspect of Charles’ nature and personality for years.

“Thank you dear Charles, you are a treasure.”

Charles blinked back tears and laughed weakly. “Why thank you my dearest George. Now stop making me sentimental. Are you re-joining your officers?”

“Yes, but I will be back for supper.”

Charles beamed then flushed suddenly.

“Charles, is something wrong?”

“I ah came to ask if no one would disturb Ben and me for the next hour or two. Hamilton may sit outside my quarters if he must. We have matters to discuss and things to create that are Omega in nature.”

George frowned, “I don’t understand.”

Charles rolled his eyes and the normally fearless General looked ready to bolt, “We must sew items for our wedding night and so on.”

George coughed as his cheeks went hot and his breeches became suffocating. “Ah, well then, I shall advise Hamilton to watch from a distance.”

In great relief his Omega murmured his thanks and departed. George steadied his nerves and thought about battle tactics so his breeches would loosen.

= = =

Charles ignored Kosciuszko as he returned to Ben, his mind busy.

So George was repairing his relationship with Lafayette. This was excellent news. Charles had been greatly worried by the divisions. George needed fewer enemies, especially if it was as Charles suspected: Lafayette was working for Haytham and would soon be a Templar.

The fewer Templars adverse to him was better for convincing Haytham that Charles’ soon-to-be husband could be beneficial to the Order.

Now he could sew his nightshirt for his wedding night with one _less_ worry plaguing his thoughts.

It was a pity he didn’t know what Haytham was up to, he could rest easy then.

= = =

_23 rd July 1778 – West Point_

Darkness had fallen as Haytham waited for his exit pass to be read and confirmed by the soldiers on guard. In the flickering light of the torches the shifting shadows over their faces seemed ominous. Haytham knew such gloomy thoughts were nonsense, the symptoms of an anxious mind already wearied by the whole debacle with Charles, let alone having to face his son.

Connor.

His child was a good man if seriously misguided. His stubbornness verged on obnoxious refusal to realise the truth. While Haytham admired Connor’s conviction and courage he despaired at his son’s naivety. He ought to have killed him long ago.

It was a painful realisation, filling Haytham with a dread he had rarely experienced in his life. Dread however now coiled through him like a vengeful snake, slowly poisoning his reason and reactions. Haytham fought to fend off the insidious sensation. Charles and consequently the Order’s continued existence in the Colonies depended on his triumphing over Connor. He would if possible try with one last effort to save his son; failing that Haytham was willing to take prisoner or kill in the name of the Templar Order.

Order and purpose must succeed while chaos and misdirection were crushed.

To this end he had left Lafayette outside the house where Charles and Washington resided. If Haytham were unsuccessful and Connor came as he must, then Lafayette would light the ring of fire he had laid.

Washington had been reluctant, but when Haytham in an appeal delivered by Lafayette, had argued it was the only way, his rival had relented. Not even an assassin could survive burning flames, especially injured as he _would_ be. Cruel, a reminder of lovely Ziio, but this was war.

His breathing calmed as his resolution firmed under the weight of his thoughts and Haytham was able to canter off with a cool air when the guards indicated free passage.

Riding under a starry sky, lantern hanging off his saddle Haytham searched for Connor’s men. He found nothing which was as it ought to be. Hickey, ere he departed on a personal mission for Charles’ wedding had succeeded in digging out information on the whereabouts of the still fledging Assassin Brotherhood. The men and woman were elsewhere interfering with Templar plans and of course disrupting the fragile threads of the war-torn Colonies.

The short-sightedness of the assassins constantly astounded Haytham. Even children learnt, growing out of childish fantasies yet the assassins clung to their childhood notions, failing to comprehend the real world around them.

The Templars made mistakes and had had their darkest hours, yet each time they learnt and arose from the ashes to forge a purer Order based on running the towns, cities and countries they were in – all to bring order to the lives of people.

Ah! There was a bronze glow of a fire amid the trees. Haytham swung towards that area. Checking his belt smooth glass touched his finger pads. Haytham halted his horse and with great care bent to applying the contents of the vial to his blade.

Once prepared Haytham continued and soon entered a small clearing at the centre of which burned the fire that had beckoned him forth. By the crackling flames stood a tall bulky man.

“Father,” greeted the man, little emotion colouring his voice.

Yet to Haytham the tiny amount of emotion which his son had permitted to leak into his tone informed him of a desperate hope lurking in the boy’s heart. In response a faint echo emerged within Haytham. Swiftly as the eagle which he followed to high places Haytham squashed the pesky emotion. He could ill afford anything that could distract him: his Order and Charles were at stake.

“Son,” Haytham replied dismounting from his horse. “Have you summoned me to renounce your foolishness and join the Templars?”

Incredulity and anger mixed on his son’s features. Amusing if disappointing in the reply they shadowed. “No father. I came here in the hope that Lee’s treachery would un-blind you to the man’s faults compelling you to side with me.”

“Treachery? I am unaware of Charles committing this sin. How impressive, Connor, that your knowledge of Charles’ actions are greater than mine.”

_Though fitting as it seems every Alpha bar I, appear aware of my Omega’s thoughts and feelings. He has simply been by my friend of twenty years. How I have slept through those years!_

Connor paced, unable to conceal his agitation or when he spoke the disbelief from his voice.

“How can you speak like that father? I refer to Lee’s engagement to Washington! He was quick to abandon your Templar plans when they suited him, in a bid to save his reputation. Is that not a rejection of your vaunted Order and authority?”

“Your naivety is astounding son. Admittedly, I was terribly shocked and angry upon receiving the news of Charles’ decision, but that is not due to my plans being upset. The Templar Order is capable of realising when it has gone astray or is wrong unlike the Assassins. We are able to adapt in those situations. In this case, enjoying the friendship of the Commander of the Continental Army is significant. Separate to that is who shall possess Charles in the end.”

Connor looked disgusted. “Omegas are not possessions father. I hate Lee but he isn’t your possession no more than he is the Commander’s.” Connor stopped pacing. His glare was chilling while his stance screamed he was finished with their argument.

“I pity you father that you still protect Lee and cannot see the damage you and yours have done. _Please_ join or we must fight.”

Haytham hardened his heart against the plea in his son’s brown eyes. “Save your pity son, for my pity is for you in your irrational hatred towards Charles and mine. All we have done is strive for a better future and every time we have done so you and yours have tried tearing our accomplishments down. I admire your courage and convictions. You are a brave man. All this makes you a worthy opponent son and I really should have killed you long ago.”

Upon finishing Haytham breathed deep of his anger, finely stoked by their exchange. Haytham drew his sword and dived into battle without further ado. His son did the same. For agonising minutes they danced around each other, slashing, darting, leaping and twirling.

At last Haytham was painfully pressed so he played his final trick – it was his final hope for many reasons. Fingers fast as a striking snake Haytham snatched the bomb at his belt and smashed it on the forest floor. Smoke blinded them both yet Haytham had expected it so lunged at Connor, activating his hidden blade.

Steel cut deep through armour and clothing dividing flesh and sinew. Blood flowed staining his son’s garments. Withdrawing his blade carefully from between the ribs Haytham caught and lowered his child to the ground. The poison on the blade was working fast, freezing Connor as his muscles locked.

His blade had missed vital organs on purpose while infecting Connor with the paralytic. Kicking his son’s sword away before kneeling beside Connor’s prone form, the Grandmaster noted glazed eyes but thankfully steady if shallow breathing. The toxin was weak so Connor would live but greatly damaged. His wound plus the concoction would ensure that while he could move and live he would never be a threat again.

Gently unclasping his son’s bracer Haytham permitted a fragment of sentiment to emerge.

“I am sorry my son, alas I tried to warn you, but you wouldn’t listen. Killing you would have been necessary; however the Father of Understanding has been generous. The poison in your blood is temporary but the effects shall last the rest of your life. As we speak my men move into position to kill your brotherhood and this time no mercy shall stay our blade – we only make our mistakes once. Your life in prison will be grim, but at least you shall live unless an accident occurs understood? As for your homesteaders I shall install a Templar to guard them. Now we must wait for my back-up which Lafayette has organised. He’ll make a fine Templar.”

Relaxing Haytham began to bind his son’s wound.

All threats had been removed. His son lived. All that remained was to push Charles to make his final decision; Haytham had to know whether his friend had chosen Washington or himself.

= = =

_24 th July 1778, past midnight – West Point_

“This is a bad idea,” repeated Ben for the fifteenth time.

Charles tugged on the last boot, rolling his eyes at Ben’s melodrama. “Yes, you have said so. You’re gloomy predictions are so heart-warming I am positively full of joy.”

Ben scowled, “No need for sarcasm Charles. What do you intend to do if you meet Master Kenway in the corridor? Isn’t your reputation in enough trouble?”

Selecting his pistol from his bed, Charles pushed it into his holder. “My reputation fares better than it has for weeks even before this situation. I am willing to risk it. Anyway,” Charles’ cheeks warmed and he rubbed his now neatly arranged moustache and beard nervously, “I slipped a little sleeping draught into George’s wine; not my finest hour, but necessary so he doesn’t catch me prowling about his rooms. I shan’t lose my Alpha before he is officially mine.”

“So you’ve decided irrevocably on Washington?” Ben asked, as he pulled his nightshirt on.

The direct question caused Charles to pause and contemplate upon his actions. Questions swirled in his mind, thoughts chasing each other like one of his Pomeranians chasing its tail. Yet as his doubts rose like waves they were dashed to pieces on the shores of his mind. He had answer to each doubt or the rejoinder: “it is worth waiting to find out”.

His heart beat faster as the inevitable conclusion surfaced and Charles knew a type of peace, fragile yet exquisite.

“Yes I have.”

Ben started at the resolution in his voice ere smiling. Coming over he clasped Charles’ arm and actually hugged him. Charles closed his eyes to fight tears as his Templar brother whispered, “I’m proud of you Charles, you didn’t let an Alpha choose for you but chose the best for yourself.”

“Thank you Ben,” rasped Charles. Gently breaking free Charles moved to the door and to the landing where he knew somehow he would meet Master Kenway.

“I must go and protect my future.”

“May the Father of Understanding guide your steps, brother.”

“And he yours Ben.”

The door shut gently and Charles faced the darkness with a lantern that cast long shadows upon the walls and floor. The play of leaping shadows could have been fearful in a mind plagued with doubts but Charles no longer had any. His only fear was how to ensure Haytham accepted his choice.

Quietly Charles stood opposite the stairs and felt for his sword and pistol. Now he simply had to wait.

= = =

He did not have to wait long. Perhaps two hours had passed before the slightest of creaks on the stairs announced an intruder. If he had been asleep Charles would never have heard it.

Breathing as calm as possible Charles heeded the noise so he would be certain. The intruder was so light footed it was impossible to tell so Charles leapt to the challenge and un-shuttered his lantern.

Golden light spilled down the stairs to reveal an alarmed Haytham Kenway who already had a hand on his sword hilt.

“Sir,” whispered Charles so Master Kenway would know who he was.

Master Kenway blinked and as his vision adjusted he smiled tiredly, “Charles, up at this late hour? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“Yes, but it appears I am not the only one who can’t sleep. Why are you here sir? George isn’t your friend.”

Haytham raised an eyebrow, “And neither yours?”

“You are my friend; I did not choose these circumstances. I merely am doing my best to adjust and survive.”

Haytham was pale in the burning light. His clothes were clean yet had a tear or two on his arm sleeve. Charles was worried. What had happened?

His friend raised an eyebrow, “So am I. You could seek sanctuary in my presence. After acquainting myself with the Commander’s company I am certain Washington would be amenable if you were unhappy.”

Charles nearly laughed, “Thank you for the offer Haytham, but what makes you believe I am unhappy? Surely you have witnessed my behaviour and even heard my thoughts on the subject,” Charles gripped the lantern harder, “or did you not listen?”

Haytham stiffened, “I listened but couldn’t believe.” As if this exchange exhausted his patience Haytham said, “We must continue this conversation, but I must urgently speak to Washington.”

Haytham took a step so he was now nearly at the top and Charles’ hand fell to his belt. Haytham froze with an incredulous expression.

“You would pull a gun on me Charles?”

“If you are the man I have always believed you to be then I will not have to.”

“Then why?” Haytham sounded so weary Charles’ heart ached, but his resolve didn’t waver as it would have in the past.

“Alas, because I won’t be taken seriously otherwise by you sir, for if I tried appealing to your better nature like an Omega might, it would be perceived as a weakness and not as a strength as in others. Only one Alpha would consider my position without the threat of drawing my pistol and he lies in a drugged sleep.”

“Ah,” Haytham’s tired face came alive with understanding. With a great sigh he sat on the top stair, body at an angle, looking directly at Charles. “Therein lies all the differences between me and Washington. I suppose it is merely the beginning of the list of grievances you hold – perhaps justly – against me. My friend, you have made your decision.”

It wasn’t a question, more a simple statement of fact.

Charles swallowed. His answer to Ben had been easy but now? Facing the Alpha he had adored and worshipped for so many years? Far more strenuous to say the words that would utterly divide them, yet it must be done for all their sakes. Gathering his courage Charles did as he ever had done for Haytham: he faced the man with all his honesty and respect.

Meeting those pale grey eyes full of strength and weariness, Charles said, “Yes, I choose George Washington as my Alpha _and_ husband.”

Pain flashed in those normally calm eyes and Haytham flinched. Inhaling sharply Master Kenway shut his eyes and to Charles, who knew him so well, was clearly ordering his thoughts.

An owl hooted outside and in his quarters the floor creaked as Ben more than likely listened to their conversation.

When Haytham finally met his gaze his pain was minute, but heavy with more grief, “I respect your decision Charles. However, may I know why?”

His smile was weak as he wearily rose and gaining the landing walked to the wall opposite Charles. Leaning against it Master Kenway searched him as if seeking clarification for why he had lost a battle or mission.

The heavy weight which had been suffocating Charles was gone with his declaration and Master Kenway’s calm acceptance. Charles wished to cry with pain at the loss of his old life while simultaneously crying with joy for the life he now _would_ have.

So much change in such a short period left him breathless, yet he would give his friend of over twenty years what he desired. It would serve as the final act in their story and lead to the beginning of a new story, a new path where they might associate free of this mess.

Charles met Haytham’s grieved expression and sighed. Slowly sinking to the floor Charles watched Haytham do the same. The night had turned chill or was it just due to this being the final time they could ever do this without reputational damage?

“Sir…Haytham, all I say now isn’t to hurt you or to wish for the past to be different. That would be childish for the past cannot be changed and to continue to regret it will only usher in more suffering for us both. I say what I must so we can both gain peace.”

Haytham actually smiled, “A true Templar Charles – peace not freedom.”

Charles grinned, “Yes Haytham.”

Haytham nodded and whispered softly, “Pray continue my old friend and seneschal.”

Charles’ mouth was dry even though his choice was unshaken by Haytham’s clear regret. Yes, his heart ached for his friend but not in a manner that would bend his will to the Alpha sitting with him.

“How simple my answer is Haytham. We have known each other for over twenty years and in none of those did you ever promise me more. I am ashamed to realise and to admit I was more obvious than I ought to have been – that is my fault for which I apologise.”

Haytham shook his head but Charles nodded.

“Yet even though my feelings were clear you never relieved me of my hopes, instead there was the occasional instance where they were encouraged: not overtly, more so in the absence of dismissal of my sentiments and your pleasure in spending time with me.

“Now I know you returned my sentiments but never acted because you were waiting. Waiting for what I still am not sure, as I feel the cruelty of those indecisive years. I also can’t help but feel in my gut – nay, know completely – that we wouldn’t even be here discussing this without Monmouth.”

Haytham frowned so he elaborated.

“Only when my reputation was in tatters and George was offering to save me, did you come rushing to declare your love and demand my affection. George’s actions were wrong, but then so were mine to an extent. Never mind that, _he_ has worked to correct them. I also note that the instant George knew I was free he acted and has spent three weeks proving his love for me while also trying to correct the manner of his proposal.”

Charles wiped infuriating tears away.

“You who knew for twenty years I was free, acted only when you were about to lose me. How does that make me feel sir? I am an Omega yes, who must submit as Alphas demand, but I have my pride and self-respect. I unwillingly fell into feeling affection for George, which has grown without my encouragement.”

Charles smiled, recalling everything he and George had done and discussed. “It is nice being treated like an Omega and still respected as an intelligent man and competent officer.”

Haytham visibly winced but still maintained his silence. Charles finished his explanation quickly to spare his old friend and himself.

“We have argued yet come through it with greater respect for each other. Sir, I see his faults and love him still…Love, ah, yes I love George and know I will love him more as the years progress. George loves me with all my faults as well. Haytham, do you understand now why I choose George?”

Charles searched Haytham’s face and saw the pain carved deep, yet his friend after a moment nodded. Haytham lent forward and Charles was surprised to be yanked into an embrace.

Haytham’s scent was deep and pure with the hint of the polish he used on his weapons and leather. Charles breathed deeply and squeezed his eyes shut as his tears finally fell.

The voice he always had loved and in a way would continue to love, only mellowed and in its proper place, spoke in his ear. Haytham’s cultured gentlemanly accent was broken with a raspy flavour Charles found soothing. He had been loved and even though it was too late for them, at least they could for this single moment in time, share that love.

“Yes, Charles I understand. Forgive me if you can.” Haytham rested his cheek on Charles’ head, “Regrets are poisonous so like you I will endeavour not to wallow in them for long. I will have to speak to Washington however to confirm your new status in the Order.”

Charles shivered and burrowed into warmth he had once yearned for beyond reason. Now it was for the comfort of friendship not more that he sought.

“I will bear strong children Haytham, for George and the Order. I remain a faithful servant of the Order and assure you that George will be amenable to our approach as he is a sensible Alpha. We must give him time. I can still be useful as long George doesn’t feel as I’m being stolen too often.”

Haytham chuckled, “Oh Charles forever weaving your spell with that clever tongue of yours. I will grant him time Charles. I will discuss the Order in greater detail and your position. You must retire the title seneschal for a while until you are settled and Washington understands his wife won’t be flung into danger every five minutes.”

Charles wished to rejoice for he had successfully managed two Alphas into bettering his place in life.

“Thank you Haytham…wait, I just remembered what you said you previously. Why did you initially come to speak to George?”

Haytham’s arms tightened painfully around him.

Haytham whispered with great weariness of spirit, “I faced my son tonight and George knew. It is why he spoke to Lafayette earlier.”

Charles wanted to shriek in anger, fear and frustration. Must his Alpha place himself into such stupid positions? Equal to this emotion was sympathy. Charles clutched Haytham’s coat lapels, voice a murmur.

“I’m sorry sir, is Connor..?”

“Dead? No, but grievously injured beyond all recovery. I learnt our lesson from Achilles. He will be no trouble for us anymore. Templar operatives are moving into position to officially wipe out his Assassin sister and brothers. Shay has recently returned and is assisting our efforts. Do not judge Washington harshly, for you and peace he was willing to work with me to further the Templar Order’s position in the Colonies.”

Ah so much grief and suffering – what place did his anger or frustration have? His fear had been banished. There was no need to pursue those avenues, instead Charles focused on his friend.

“I am still sorrowful for you sir. You are the greatest Grandmaster the Templars have had and I admire you for standing against your son. I will send you a beta I know. He is strong in spirit and will care for Connor without submitting to misplaced affection.”

“I thought an Omega would be more suited to caring?”

“Alas sir, I think we both know that alphas and omegas cannot mix.”

“I think you are right as always Charles.”

Haytham hugged him tightly one last time ere releasing him to stare at Charles. Both their faces were wet, but Charles didn’t mind. This was their farewell, they’d earned tears.

“May I?”

Charles nodded, confused but trusting. Haytham surprisingly leant forward and kissed his lips chastely. It was sweet and bitter, yet it was like a string being cut. Charles breathed easier.

“As a farewell my dear friend, may your future be happy. I shall return with the dawn. Send me a missive with the details of your operative.”

“Yes sir.”

Rising Haytham inclined his head, “We will not meet again like this Charles. I swear there shall always be chaperones. Thus your standing will never be ruined nor your marriage. Thank you for being one of the best seneschals a Grandmaster - and Alpha – could have. I look forward to the day you can be again. May the Father of Understanding guide you.”

Haytham bowed and Charles rose on shaky legs to bow as well and whisper, “Thank you sir. Thank you permitting me to serve the best Grandmaster. May the Father of Understanding guide you.”

Nodding Haytham vanished down the stairs leaving Charles to slowly return to his room and Ben who listened in astonishment to his tale for he had not overheard all.

By the end as they shared Charles’ bed, Ben held him – a warm solid comfort that granted him strength after the night’s events. They stayed that way until both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we’re near the end now. I hope that Chapter 9 was okay. It gave me a bit of hell writing, ending in revisions until I was happy with the above. I promise next chapter will be lighter in tone and have more Lafayette including Hickey wanting to know where the other Omegas are hiding. :) And of course the wedding! =^_^=
> 
> Thank you to all who have commented, it has been lovely to share this fic and reassuring to know I’m heading in the right direction.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lead-up to the wedding is quite nerve-wracking for some - the day itself is worth all the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to dapperbloooock (tumblr) who graciously offered time to check over this chapter. Any errors left are entirely my own! 
> 
> So this turned out super long so I split Chapter 10 into two. Chapter 11 contains the wedding festivities, Hickey, Church, Haytham, Lafayette and the wedding night. :) An Epilogue set after the War will follow shortly!

_24 th July 1778 – West Point_

George’s head ached when he awoke which surprised him, since if anything should ache it ought to be his injured arm. A little baffled George stretched and froze.

_Charles!_ Alarmed for red-gold sunrise was edging into his quarters George hastily rose from bed and slipped on his dressing gown as he hurried to check on his Omega.

Nothing seemed disturbed yet George didn’t trust his senses, not since he had learned of this strange new world he had been thrust into by his association with Charles.

Why hadn’t Master Kenway come as he said he would? Anxiety pulsed through his veins and stopping by Charles’ door George knocked louder than was polite. When he heard nothing panic nearly set in and George hammered on the wood.

To his immense relief voices sounded on the other side and thankfully feet. Mercifully before he created a fresh scandal Charles in person opened the door blinking tiredly. He opened it merely a crack and poked his head through so his undressed state wouldn’t be noticed.

“George?” he murmured, “What’s the fuss? Are you well? Have the British attacked?”

Pale blue eyes cloudy with sleep peered at him. His face was tired with lack of sleep which worried George.

“No my dear Charles I am well apart from a headache and my arm.”

Guilt flashed across his Omega’s face. Why should his Omega feel guilty over something he wasn’t the cause of – well not directly at least?

“Nor have the British attacked; I was concerned for your safety.”

Understanding dawned and Charles said coolly, “Ah you mean Connor?”

Shock pinned George in place. “How did you know Charles? Master Kenway and I kept silent for a reason.”

Charles snorted, though a little guilt still lingered. His blue eyes were clearer now. He brushed a hand over his messy moustache as if organising his thoughts.

“I know because,” and Charles blushed fiercely and looked up at him with a mixture again of that peculiar guilt and now embarrassment, “once you were asleep I went and stood guard near your door in case Master Kenway should visit.”

Providence spare him, his Omega had risked his life for him. George was excited by this proof of Charles’ devotion while fearful and angry at the danger Charles had placed himself in.

“Charles…”

“I know, but George,” Charles’ eyes were fierce, his voice laden with emotion, “after your foolish duel which you _promised_ wouldn’t happen, I daren’t let Master Kenway near you in case you both lost your heads. I knew Master Kenway would never hurt me, however without proof that you were irrevocably my choice he would never surrender. So-”

“Your choice?” whispered George faintly, focusing on the words joyfully. “Have you chosen me then, my dear Charles?”

Charles went red, but swallowing he nodded and said in a rasping tone, “Yes my dearest George. I have chosen you over Master Kenway. I know I can be happy and content with you and…and my love is growing each day.”

At this General Charles Lee seemed unable to meet his gaze and dipped his head. Resisting the urge to cup his Omega’s cheek or kiss his lips George picked the hand grasping the door and kissed the back then the wrist.

Each kiss ignited a fire in his belly and heart which urged him on. George resisted, holding the fires of desire at bay. Instead he released the floodgate of joy and gratefulness.

“You will not regret your choice my dear Charles. Does Master Kenway know?”

“Yes, when he came looking for you – Connor is caught I might add – we had a long talk. It is all resolved.” A fragment of pain echoed in Charles’ voice before fading away.

His Omega met his gaze and said, “The past is in the past and I harbour no regrets. My love for my friend rests easy while my affection and love for you thrives. Yet Master Kenway desires to speak with you concerning the Templar Order and my position – and yours – within it. Will you listen, for me if for nothing else?”

How brave Charles had been for George knew it couldn’t have been easy discarding the hopes of years in one conversation. If Charles, his dear Omega, was capable of setting aside the affection he had felt for Master Kenway while allowing his affection and love to grow for George, then George was capable of listening to Master Kenway.

He would be just in his considerations without jealously tarnishing his judgements. From Charles’ explanations and Master Kenway’s the Order sought peace and order from chaos; and it was the duty of good men and women to ensure that laws were in place to protect the people – and that couldn’t be gained when chaos ruled.

“Yes Charles I shall speak to Master Kenway and listen to his plans. It is the least I can do and surely my duty as Commander-in-Chief to heed any ideas that might benefit our war effort.”

Charles beamed and whispered, “Thank you George. I best dress so we don’t give anyone anything to gossip about!”

George chuckled, “Indeed, though I cannot wait for our wedding.”

The implication in his reply caused both of them to blush and bid hasty farewells.

= = =

_25 th July 1778 – West Point_

Lafayette watched with awe as the two great men before him debated the future of the Templar Order within America, the Commander’s proposed role within that Order and what his soon-to-be wife’s future role would be – they also had referred to Lafayette at the beginning of their discourse.

Subsequently the Frenchman was nervous about what would happen to him, but he kept his silence and merely observed. He doubted that Master Kenway and General Washington liked each other much, however, General Lee had made his decision and the two Alphas had agreed to abide by it.

Lafayette wasn’t entirely happy with General Lee’s decision as he still believed Lee would never have chosen so without the present circumstances. Then again, while comforting Master Kenway after his conversation with Lee, it became apparent that without the current circumstances Master Kenway wouldn’t have pursued Lee in the first place until much later.

Who was he to say therefore how Lee would have chosen? The Omega had done what he thought best for his own heart and purposes. Whether Lafayette agreed with them was immaterial. Lafayette was rapidly learning that accepting how the world was in that moment was an important Templar strength. Only from this acceptance could one understand the nature of people and how society functioned. From there one could act to alter the parts of society to improve life and stabilise a region.

Harsh lessons, but ones Lafayette cherished and appreciated seeing the stoic Grandmaster carry out. He would be fortunate if he could serve these men – and the course of freedom…no, of _peace_ and thereby freedom – through his service.

“…So you see Commander, the Templars have no desire to see a divided America or Britain. We see a great potential in this fledging state and would see it prosper. This war tears apart families and destroys the peace causing terrible grief and suffering for too many. We have our men and women on both sides true, but that is because we are forced to by the nations under which we serve.”

Master Kenway leant back in his chair under the Commander’s wary gaze.

“Yet during the war our operatives on both sides have sought terms for a peace. You may recognise Major John Pitcairn?”

Commander Washington was stunned, “Major Pitcairn, a Templar?”

Master Kenway smiled, “Yes and a good man as you know.”

“I admire the gentleman myself, but I didn’t know he was a Templar.”

“Pitcairn is staunchly British however he simply desires peace without ruining either nation. He resides in Fort George as a captive of America, but until then he was attempting to bring peace terms to the leaders of the Continental Armies.”

Master Kenway sighed, “Until my son upset those plans and nearly killed Pitcairn. Nevertheless our goal remained the same. Charles has been a constant source of support within your nation, encouraging the people from the beginning to fight for their rights. He continues to do so.”

Commander Washington swelled with pride, “ _My_ dear Charles is indeed a support for myself.”

Lafayette winced at the slight edge to the Commander’s tone. He was grateful he was a Beta and outside the tangled complications of Alpha-Omega dynamics, though betas did help defuse tensions between both groups.

It was a skill many betas applied to politics and mediation, though human nature as it was, not all betas honed such skills (or possessed them) and followed this route.

Master Kenway however simply just narrowed his eyes as the only sign of the tone hitting its mark. The Grandmaster continued after a minor pause, “Charles has been my second-in-command since almost my arrival on these shores back in 1754. Roughly 1755-56 I would say.”

Lafayette saw the Commander steeple his fingers with brow furrowed.

“I understand that Charles will have other concerns once married that must take precedent.”

Lafayette saw the Commander’s open surprise.

“Ah, we are not heartless Commander. Even if we were, one cannot change an Omega’s nature and while we accept Omegas into the Order freely to prove their worth whichever position they hold, it is a requirement of the Order for them to bear children.”

“Yet Charles has not.”

Lafayette’s heart ached at the pain that cut through his voice when Grandmaster Kenway said, “No, but that fault lies with me. Charles now has the opportunity and it is clear to me – and perhaps you – how the notion is a fond one for him. I will not stand in his way. I merely request that while Charles reties the title of seneschal for now, he may return to some light duties later on. We may discuss the particulars in a year perhaps and come to a satisfactory arrangement?”

Lafayette waited breathlessly as the Commander digested this request.

Suspicion lingered in the Commander’s expression as he replied, “I agree to what your Order is trying to achieve in principle though I wait for further proof before absolute support. I shan’t prevent Charles from serving an Order he has dedicated his life to as long as my two conditions are met:

“Firstly, orders are relayed through me so I know where my wife may be if I consent to it. Secondly, that Charles is left in peace for two years, to allow us to settle into our marriage and any children. In that period I shall endeavour to aid you as I can and offer Lafayette’s services if he is happy to help.”

Lafayette was thrilled, “General, I would be honoured to help Master Kenway if it would not prejudice the war?”

Master Kenway met his earnestly with a reassuring smile, accent soothing and amused.

“I consent to your terms Commander. As for you Lafayette, you will be able to remain where you are as our Order is everywhere. You can serve us – and America – by your position here, though there may be occasions when we might need you elsewhere. Otherwise, like Charles you will not be drawn from where the war requires you.”

At his words the tension in the room dissipated and Lafayette saw the two Alphas relax a trifle. A good humour slightly tarnished by underlying antagonism prevailed. Lafayette felt the alteration for the better and was dreaming of ensuring peace and freedom as Commander Washington served out brandy.

He heard Master Kenway’s whisper when he pressed an amber glass into hand with excitement, “I shall induct you into the Order once Charles is married.”

“To the future!” exclaimed Lafayette.

“To the future!” replied the two great Alphas he had the honour of serving alongside in the war against Britain and chaos.

_How odd our lives are, for who could tell we would end up here?_ Mused Lafayette as he drunk his glass with relish and a song in his breast.

= = =

_27 th July 1778 – West Point_

Charles’ fingers were sore from sewing. His two fingers on his right hand were painfully swollen even with bathing in hot water and applying his herbal creams.

Lieutenant Colonel John Brooks was mixing up another batch for him while Ben fussed over his hands, muttering he couldn’t have broken hands at his wedding. Charles agreed but his nightshirt was almost complete so a little pain was worth sore fingers.

At least he hoped so because the entire exercise left him flummoxed.

“I don’t see why it is so vitally important for me to have a new nightshirt when I have at least two which are perfectly serviceable.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “How many times brother, must I repeat myself? It’s for Washington’s sake.”

Charles glanced over at Hamilton who was stuck watching over both of them as they prepared for the wedding. They were sat in the sitting room for his sake for while Charles had little love for the man, he did sympathise with how tedious it had to be, perched on a chair outside an Omega’s bedroom while the occupants chattered away and sewed. Here the man could enjoy the small breeze blowing in through the open windows and the sunlight.

Hamilton was doing an excellent job of ignoring them unless called upon so Charles felt able to whine in a quiet tone to Ben, “But why? You have yet to explain _why_ George will care what my nightshirt looks like! I understand him caring about my appearance at the wedding – so do I and I hope that Thomas has collected a few fine garments – but our wedding night?”

Charles’ whole body went funny. His belly was tight and hot yet heaving with nerves and his skin prickled at the thought that finally he’d have more than his fingers inside him…fuck he was going to be ill with anxiety! He! A General in the Continental Army and solider on and off for twenty years.

“Breathe Charles!” snapped Ben flapping a handkerchief in his face. Blinking Charles breathed shallowly to regain control, accepting a glass of water from his colleague.

“I’m better thank you.”

And thank goodness Hamilton’s book absorbed him so much that he hadn’t noticed Charles’ minor panic.

“Hmpf,” sniffed Ben. “As for your complaints, I haven’t told you _why_ , because your reaction to the mere suggestion of your wedding night leaves you in palpitations. Sometimes too much knowledge is a bad thing. Just know your husband will appreciate the thought.”

Charles frowned but decided that infuriatingly his friend was right. Ignorance was truly bliss.

“Oh very well, I’ll stop asking and just do as you say. Though I will remind you that while I’m nervous, I am also looking forward to my wedding night with great impatience.”

Tying off a thread Charles put aside his needle and spare thread.

“Aren’t my emotions natural?”

“Of course they are Charles. I’m not scolding you, merely attempting to reduce your fears and increase your desire. The first time is always a bit of a mess. Tangled emotions and clumsy fingers and hands. It is slightly worse since you have waited so long, so both your emotions are steadier than the sometimes fleeting passions of youth.

“You both wish it to be the best for each other and have heard much of the act whispered to you by others – how couldn’t you both wish to run away and stay?”

Ben got up and crossed to him, hugging him affectionately.

Charles relaxed in Ben’s embrace. Ben whispered into his hair,” My last advice is to remember what I have told you and to just allow things to happen. Live in the moment and don’t fret about the immediate future. Also, speak if you are in pain or afraid; Washington loves you too much to want you to suffer – and tell him to say if he’s uncomfortable as you aren’t psychic either!”

Laughing Charles pushed Ben away and wiping his eyes seized his damned nightshirt. The garment was made of thin cotton trimmed with lace and soon to have a silk band sewn around the waist.

“What do you think?”

“He’ll love it.”

Charles shrugged, “I sincerely hope so since my hands are wrecked. Once I have stitched the final pattern at the hem I’m soaking my hands and doing no further sewing…at your command.”

“Good, I can complete any remaining tasks regarding alterations when Thomas returns and involve some of the wives in the camp to assist.”

Charles nodded wearily, wincing as he examined his beautiful rose-quartz ring. He would have to remove the ring temporarily to grant his aching hands a rest. Damn rheumatism. Carefully easing the ring off and his Templar ring, Charles placed both highly treasured rings into the small trinket box he now kept for such situations.

Ben grimaced and went to the door to ask for hot water. Thankfully Lieutenant Colonel John Brooks was arriving with a fresh batch of herbal cream and oils for his hands so he said he would fetch the hot water himself.

Agreeing, Ben carried the supplies to their table and shifted fabric and needles so there would be room.

As he did he whispered to Charles, “Have you heard the rumours?”

“Rumours?” Charles groaned as he massaged his right hand then his left, “Do you mean the ones where I’m with child? If so yes. Thomas and George have tried keeping them from me. Hamilton however gave it away.”

“How?”

“By constantly staring at my stomach the idiot,” Charles rolled he eyes, “as if I’d ruin my chances right now by becoming pregnant before I marry George. Though I’m a trifle shocked he would think so lowly of his esteemed General.”

Ben sat down, “More that he knows what an Alpha acts like.”

“I’m beginning to consider a world without Alphas in that case…”

“Intriguing if possibly a boring idea. What shall you do about the rumours?”

“Do? Why absolutely nothing. In three days I shall be married and by the 3rd August in my heat, that alone will prove the rumour nonsensical.”

“Good point. Ah here is the water.”

Brooks joined them with a worried expression, voice heavy with concern, “Is there anything I can do for your sir?”

“Perhaps you could speak to Hamilton? I know it is an unpleasant task but it is either that or going mad watching two Omegas go frantic over wedding preparations.”

Brooks laughed and winked. “I daren’t comment, but thank you sir. I shall engage Hamilton in conversation. Call if I’m required.”

Shaking his head Charles put aside his nightshirt so he could enjoy his short break.

= = =

_Breakfast room_

George surveyed in astonishment the treasure trove that Mr Hickey had returned with. Fine garments, foodstuffs and even the marriage license George had written to obtain at such short notice.

“How did you manage this Mr Hickey?”

The Alpha grinned as he slouched in a chair, eyeing the poor maid serving him ale with a lusty expression. He waited until she left before he answered the Commander’s question.

“Hasn’t the Big Man explained it all? The Order keeps storehouses at regular intervals all loaded with food supplies, weapons and research materials.”

Mr Hickey gulped his ale with satisfaction, “Ah that’s good Commander. Glad Charlie decided to marry ya.”

George sighed at the man’s inelegant behaviour but he was Charles’ associate and busy with keeping rumours to a minimum so he must forebear his less than polished manners.

“We also store limited stashes of clothing fit for special occasions or parties, as you never know when a Templar has to attend these events at short notice. I just sent messenger bird and scouts to gather a nice batch of elegant clothing nearly fit for a wedding. You might need a little stitching for the few that aren’t perfect, but that won’t be a problem.”

Mr Hickey shrugged as if that wasn’t his dilemma and drawled, “What do you think General?”

“Very ingenious of you Mr Hickey. Though surely that doesn’t cover everything you have brought here?”

George was alarmed at the shifty look on Mr Hickey’s face and the all too innocent shrug of his shoulders, “Got those from friends of mine.”

“Is that so?” George could guess where the outstanding goods had come from and decided it wasn’t worth pursuing. He had written the appropriate passes suspecting this so he continued on pleasantly.

 “Well, thank you for your assistance in this matter. I’m sure Charles will be happy to see you. He is in the sitting room with Mr Church and Hamilton.”

Draining the last drop Mr Hickey smiled cheerfully, “I’ll be on my way then with the clothing. I’ll be around if you need me.”

With a clumsy wave the man gathered a pile of clothes and carried them through to Charles.

George shook his head and set about organising the rest, pocketing the license for safe-keeping.

= = =

30 _th July 1778 – West Point_

Charles awoke on his marriage day full of excitement and fear. He was unsurprised though he prayed the nervous strain would at least dissipate when he was walking down the aisle. He had no hopes of not being full of near panic for his wedding night, only that his impatient desire would hold it in check.

“Ben? Are you awake? We need to dress.”

Ben groaned and rolled out of bed with a tired grumble.

“Morning so quickly?” Squinting at the shutters and curtain Charles had opened, Ben stretched his nightshirt clinging to his skin due to the heat.

Charles was in a similar state so he went to his bedside table where a bowl had been placed by a maid in preparation. Pulling the damp fabric off Charles used a cloth to wipe away any sweat.

“Yes and we must wash, order our hair and dress let alone eat before embarking on the rest of the wedding finalities.”

Ben smiled as he joined Charles and copied his actions.

“We will be ready Charles. Relax as much as possible. I have everything required on your desk and by the chair and when Washington leaves his rooms I shall place your nightshirt on his bed; Thomas will be, I imagine, giving hell to anyone slacking.”

The comforting words did much to soothe Charles’ agitation so he smiled, “I am glad you are here.”

His smile waned, “I wish John and William could be too.”

Ben was quiet. “So do I, but after this mess is over you can persuade Washington to hold a party for them.”

“Yes, you’re right. Now pass me my washbag. I have to shave.”

\+ * + * + * +

The Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army was equally in disarray that morning. Checking his reflection in the mirror George licked dry lips at the thought that soon Charles would be sharing his bed. Pleasure curled in his stomach as did worry – would he hurt Charles?

George wasn’t naive. Charles clearly desired this yet was apprehensive. So was he. At their age to be undergoing a bonding was scary if joyful beyond measure. Adjusting his cravat George promised he would ensure that tonight would be nothing to confirm either of their fears. Instead tonight they would join together and learn a new happiness…and know they would have years to ‘perfect’ their passions.

Feeling more confident George departed. Mr Church had frankly informed him the sooner he did so the sooner he could arrange the bedroom for their reception.

\+ * + * + * +

Music was playing cheerfully as Charles walked with Ben, Brooks and the omega and beta wives who lived in the camp to the grassy area beside the little house.

The sun was halfway up the splendid blue sky with hardly a cloud in sight. There was no breeze but thankfully the heat wasn’t yet unbearably oppressive. Chairs had been situated on the grass leading to the two trees that afforded the only shade here.

Simple decorations; simpler and plainer than would normally be in place for a wedding of a wealthy Virginian of George’s status, but understandable due to the haste of the wedding, had been hung on the lower branches of the tree.

Colourful streams of dyed cotton were woven so that the colour among the green leaves was highlighted by the sun.

Someone had gone to the effort of sketching birds on paper and cleverly fixing them with string from the lowest branches so birds floated in the air.

Under the beautiful colourful canopy Charles saw his Alpha.

George stood with Hamilton to his side and a minister on the other. Heart beating faster than ever Charles halted and swallowed dry. He was even more magnificently handsome than usual today.

George’s uniform jacket was tightly done up with a spotless white cravat enclosing his neck. The coat threw in stark relief his broad shoulders while his ivory breeches – silk Charles guessed – looked new. George’s boots were polished to gleaming and his hat was under his arm. The sharp blue and beige of George’s military jacket was very fresh as if laundered as much as possible.

Ben whispered in his ear causing his blush to worsen, “A fine specimen Charles. I trust you’ll enjoy your wedding night.”

“Thank you Ben,” Charles suddenly wished to rearrange his clothing yet again.

Brooks, gleaning his hidden urges, held out his arm which Charles took. Meeting his aide’s stare Charles saw the reassuring smile and heard the tender words.

“Don’t worry General. You look equally dashing. General Washington is a fortunate man and Alpha.”

Casting a glance over his attire Charles realised Brooks was right. He wore an expensive blue silk shirt over which a heavily brocade waistcoat was buttoned, which had gold and silvers threads woven through the fabric, imitating leaves and flowers. Charles had loved the waistcoat the moment he had set eyes on it amidst Thomas’ haul.

The Alpha had replied to his eager question that he thought he might like the garment, so had liberated it from one of their Templar houses. Charles intended to plead with Master Kenway to keep the waistcoat. He would wear it for special occasions and replace the garment with something he purchased.

His cravat was rich crimson and his breeches an ivory colour. A pattern of leaves had been added to the waistband by Mrs Regina Hardwicke, a recently widowed Omega. She had the patterned band stowed in her box of embroidery and had willingly given it to Charles.

Charles was planning to return the generous gesture with a set of patterned bands to be used for whatever purpose, sewn by him naturally

His stockings were concealed by his boots (the same gifted by George). This morning had given Charles another surprise when his Alpha had sent a package containing new silk gloves.

He wore them now with his engagement ring over them and on his right his Templar ring. He could have worn his military uniform like George, but Charles preferred a more ornate style and civilian dress would permit him that preference. His status as a general was recognised by having a simple belt holding his sword and pistol, matching George.

It also helped to ensure no one suddenly decided to stop the wedding by reminding everyone he had weapons to use.

“Thank you Brooks.”

Inhaling deeply Charles saw Ben fall behind him and the other Omegas find their seats. He saw Master Kenway, Lafayette and Thomas in the front looking at him with the other guests. His old friend smiled at him which did Charles’ heart a world of good.

The small band who was playing struck a more solemn tune on their violins, which professed a peaceful happiness. Brooks grinned at him and then began leading him to George.

Charles locked gazes with George. The adventure to reach this point overwhelmed Charles as he saw pure bliss, hope and awe in grey-blue eyes. So much had been navigated: anger, fury and bitterness until before either hardly realised, they were first sipping then drinking from the sea of contentment and affection.

Blinking back tears Charles wanted to be saying the words “I do” as much as he had once worked to be a Templar.

\+ * + * + * +

George’s gaze never wavered off his betrothed as he was escorted to him by Lieutenant Colonel John Brooks who was standing in for family.

Yet the swelling in his chest had to be shared so he whispered to his aide, “Alexander.”

“Yes sir?”

His Omega was approaching with wet eyes that matched his own. George swallowed tightly so he could continue.

“Finally I shall be wed to my dear Charles. It is all I prayed for. I am so happy that I can scarcely contain myself.” George didn’t mind if his confession destroyed his stoic demeanour, he couldn’t be judged for loving his Omega.

“Sir,” Alexander for the first time sounded at peace with this decision, “Then I am happy for you too. I wish you both much joy.”

To hear Alexander say that meant much to George and he held out his arms to Charles with an extra burst of joy.

Charles’ gloved hands slipped into his and for the first time George was free to fully clasp his Omega’s hands without it being scandalous.

The violins fell silent and a hush fell with only the sounds of soldiers working in the background. George barely noticed for he was impatiently waiting for the words that would bind them forever. As his temper threatened to demand a beginning the minister began the service. Charles actually smirked quickly at him, though the sudden squeeze of his hands informed George he was equally impatient.

As slow and long as their journey to the altar had been it seemed only minutes ere the minister was saying:

“You are now man and wife, Alpha and Omega.”

Charles flushed yet his gaze was eager and George felt the corresponding heat in his cheeks and gut as he leant in and kissed his wife.

Behind them a cheer rose, but all George could think and feel was the sensation of Charles’ lips moving against his and the brush of his moustache. The kiss was wonderful for it was the first physical expression of their love beyond hand touching, kissing and arm holding. It was over too quickly for George, leaving him desperate to claim his wife properly.

As he gently withdrew from Charles he felt keenly the loss of his wife’s mouth. Charles breathed raggedly, blue eyes so bright George was sure they had been transformed to crystal clear pools welling up with extra water ready to flood.

Leaning in, Charles temporarily rested his head on his shoulder much to their guests’ delight. “George,” he said so softly the minister couldn’t hear, “you really are my Alpha now.”

Then in a slightly amused tone, “Husband…my husband…I like it now and sure to like it more tomorrow and as the years go by.”

George was sure his face would pain him later from how hard he was smiling.

“I’m glad you do my dear wife. I too will like that epithet more and more as times passes, my Omega in almost every sense.”

His Omega sighed and pulled back as decorum dictated a time limit on such embraces in a public setting. A healthy blush suffused his cheeks.

“Alphas,” but there was no bite just anticipation and nervousness so George took his Omega’s arm and facing their guests bowed his head at another cheer.

Placing his free right hand on top of Charles’ in a possessive grip George said, “I feel the same.”

Charles understood immediately and his shoulders dropped in relief. “Good, shall we meet our guests?”

“Of course my handsome wife.”

Rolling his eyes but looking very pleased Charles tugged George to get him moving.

Laughing at his Omega’s bossiness George led them to receive congratulations from their guests.

\+ * + * + * +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Marriage customs in 18th century & Colonial America:
> 
> http://colonialquills.blogspot.co.uk/2011/05/wedding-in-colonial-america.html
> 
> http://www.history.org/history/teaching/enewsletter/volume7/mar09/courtship.cfm
> 
> 2.) A few sites regarding clothing in the 18th Century, I tried to keep as close as possible but may have taken a couple liberties. I had some difficulty establishing the material of men’s nightshirts (beyond the obvious linen or cotton), so for the sake of the fic again took possibly a liberty or two. My apology if this throws anyone out of the story.
> 
> http://www.fashionintime.org/history-of-sleepwear/
> 
> http://www.history.org/history/clothing/intro/clothing.cfm
> 
> http://www.history.org/history/clothing/men/mglossary.cfm
> 
> http://www.americanrevolution.org/clothing/colonial7.php
> 
> 3.) The wedding clothes: a) Washington’s I borrowed his appearance from the TV show Turn: Washington’s Spies.
> 
> b) Charles’ I based on clothing at the time but with creative license. Apologies if the colours clash, my approach to dress is COLOUR with a small side order of ~ it doesn’t clash too badly right? Matching is usually unintentional and only intentionally sought for special occasions. *ahem* So…no idea if his outfit does clash, I just went for ‘it sounded good’. Anyway, hope that can be forgiven!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has fun at Ben’s expense. Lafayette commits himself with no going back. The wedding night for Charles and George is at last here with anxiety _and_ happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to dapperbloooock (tumblr) who graciously offered time to check over this chapter. Any errors left are entirely my own! Dapperbloooock also rightly pointed out I initially diluted Haytham’s role on the wedding day, which while not his day he did deserve a bigger role. So I added an extra scene with him. :) Initially he was only overheard by Thomas and involved from Lafayette’s POV. Now we have his POV.
> 
> So my thanks to dapperbloooock for her wise counsel!
> 
> Chapter 11 contains the wedding night and comes after the Lafayette scene. :) Just in case you wish to skip the explicit scene. An Epilogue set after the War will follow shortly!

_30 th July 1778 – West Point_

Thomas hung back from the crowd swarming Charlie and Washington. He had rounded behind them so he was in the shadow of the tree with the sun at his back - an old habit so he could see everyone but they would have difficulty seeing him properly.

Observing the small gaggle of people the Alpha could hear their congratulations and from a couple of Washington’s inner circle, platitudes that were if not obvious, were given with slightly stiff deliveries.

Shockingly Hamilton offered a genuine wish for their happiness and good old Colonel Scammell said with great sincerity that he: “prayed they would be blessed with strong healthy children with clever minds and handsome features.”

Charles had gone red at that, though he seemed rather red in general. Happiness and embarrassment were excellent mixtures. Thomas was eager for when this was over and he could return to teasing Charlie as normal. The wedding alone (and the night) would be worthy material for _years_ as long as he said it away from Washington. He wasn’t a _complete_ idiot.

Ben stood next to him more out of not wishing to be crushed by the crowd than for company. Neither of them was fond of the other, but they were Templar brothers so stuck close when protocol deemed it best.

Thomas therefore did keep an eye on any Alphas – or Betas –showing too much interest in his brother. So far so good.

Just then Haytham and Lafayette approached the couple together and Thomas ungraciously nudged Ben in the side.

“Listen to this exchange, it will be good.”

Ben’s frustrated sigh was easily battered away.

The Grandmaster administered an elegant bow as always and Lafayette a pretty one.

“Mr Charles Washington, may I wish you all the very best with your husband. Commander, the same wishes for you with your wife.” Haytham’s mouth became a thin line as he added calmly, “Treat him well Commander. All his brothers and sisters, including those who couldn’t be present, will be eager to hear of Mr Charles Washington’s happiness.”

The Commander took such an open threat amazingly in his stride, merely nodding and saying gravely, “Thank you Master Kenway. I assure you, Charles’ happiness and good health are important concerns of mine. He will not be mistreated.”

The big man inclined his head and indicated to Lafayette to deliver his wishes before they departed together.

Rolling his eyes at the drama Thomas became alert when he witnessed the stunning form of a female Omega step up to Charlie and his mate.

“Who’s that?” he hissed to Ben.

His comrade raised an eyebrow and said, “Mrs Regina Hardwicke, recently widowed when her husband died fighting some battle or other.”

Typical Ben didn’t know or care which battle specifically.

“Do you know how long?” Thomas knew these fancy classes had silly rules for length of mourning which signified in Thomas’ world a lack of fun.

Ben remarked sourly, he really was a depressing Omega, “A year I believe from what Charles told me. Honesty Thomas, isn’t she out of your league?”

Thomas smirked and checked his clean and horribly smart clothing, courtesy of Charles. However, now they might be beneficial for him, so he might have to thank Charles.

“I’ll find out. Don’t you worry, I’ll be discrete. Go ahead and introduce me will ya?”

Ben groaned but nodded.

“Excellent Ben. Oh, and while I’m gone no funny business with Alphas.”

Ben spluttered, “You mean Alphas like you?”

Thomas smirked, “Yes.”

“Isn’t that a double-standard since you’re chasing an Omega yourself?”

“Perhaps, but you’re my brother and I know exactly what Alphas are like. _I_ take no for an answer; not all of my kind do.”

“Unfortunately I can’t argue your point.”

Ben sounded disappointed, but did Thomas care? No.

Clapping Ben on the shoulder, Thomas added cheerfully, “Can’t have you hurt now can we? Charlie will cry a river if I have to kill a good for nothing Alpha.”

He would also be upset if an Alpha forced Ben. They may not like each other much, yet they were Templars together. His Omega brother may be a man of the world and certainly not innocent, but that didn’t prevent him from being cornered by roguish alphas and there were enough around here for a bad one to pop up unceremoniously.

Ben looked mortified and indignant, “It shan’t be an issue so let’s get you to your Omega so we both can have peace.”

He strode over to the delicious Mrs Hardwicke.

Thomas sniggered but made a silent vow to speak hastily to that upstanding Brooks fellow or even that Colonel Scammell, both were honourable men and would take care of Ben for him mercifully – no one got under Thomas’ watch.

\+ * + * + * +

Haytham observed the happy couple as they moved among their guests. The wedding ceremony was now complete and the festivities had begun. Normally they would last a few days but the pressure of war and supplies had dictated a more moderate approach. They would still last two days to allow some notice of the marriage of the Commander and his second-in-command; the soldiers too had been granted an extra portion with their supper with a serving of beer.

Haytham appreciated such a sensible manner of involving the common folk into the high class wedding, recognising that these men and women had followed their Commander so far and now weren’t forgotten when he wed. It would do much as well to help fix Charles’ reputation (among those who didn’t care for him) and for those who liked Charles, mellow towards the Commander.

Following the tide of guests to where a few were dancing merrily Haytham settled near the makeshift table pieced from two beer barrels and a plank of wood. An elegant cloth had been laid over it with glasses of beer, cider and wine alongside piles of apples to head off hunger pangs until the main meal.

Despite his reassurances to Charles a few nights ago Haytham was afflicted by pain when he watched Charles laugh happily, or the lovely red flush that would come and go from his cheeks. His blue eyes were so merry they gleamed brightly, so that Haytham could believe that they absorbed the sun to reflect its brightness.

He recalled a day years past when he had witnessed a similar sheen: Charles welcoming him on the docks of Boston. It was a memory he cherished and Haytham wished briefly he had longer to share their friendship with its downs and highs.

Now he could only ever meet Charles in company of some kind if they didn’t wish to be ruined. He would distantly observe as Charles bore and raised a child or children with his new husband.

Regret had mostly passed in the few days Haytham had had to collect his feelings on the whole affair. His cool logical nature had permitted him to finally understand where he had gone astray. Yet Haytham did wonder for a heartbeat what could have been and an ache beat strongly in breast.

“Wine Master Kenway?”

It was Lafayette. The promising Frenchman was holding a glass of wine for him.

An expression of goodwill graced Lafayette’s handsome features while his tone was light yet oddly gentle.

“I find it a good beverage for clearing the heart and mind with the benefit of encouraging cheerfulness.”

Haytham accepted the glass with gratefulness. He had picked wisely in this young beta that could pierce his illusion of good humour and then have the skill to shake off his moroseness.

Taking a large sip Haytham savoured the rich fullness and smiled as he remembered his conversation with Charles that poignant night, which would remain with him for the rest of his days.

What could have been was gone; what could be was still available if he put his composure together and strode on with life. He and Charles would still meet as friends and work towards a new order. Haytham also had an opportunity for a fresh start with this daring Frenchman.

He wouldn’t make a mistake this time, but learn and grow as was the Templar way. Smiling genuinely at Lafayette, he said quietly,

“Thank you Marquis, this indeed does the trick though the company certainly adds a necessary medicinal component.”

Lafayette grinned, pleasure showing plainly. “Good, shall we mingle sir?”

Haytham wanted to laugh at youth’s desire for mischief.

“And deprive you of a young lady’s company? Do enjoy a dance or two. I will speak to our companions and contact you throughout the day.”

Lafayette pouted but nodded easily. “I believe I saw Mr Hickey and Mr Church in the company of Mrs Hardwicke.” He waved across the dancing couples to where Haytham could squint at a tête-â-tête. Ben stood nearby surprisingly in discourse with Colonel Scammell.

He better ensure his brothers weren’t up to scandalous affairs and in Ben’s situation anything compromising. _One_ Omega having to marry to save their reputation (and actually falling in love rather insanely), was enough for the Colonial Templar Order.

Haytham would like to stave off another such event for at least this week. Thomas would sort himself out surely for as Haytham nodded at the Marquis and bent his path to the couple. He was amused to catch Mrs Hardwicke quizzing Thomas most eloquently on what he actually _did_ to amuse himself beyond beer.

Thomas was grinning cheekily and answering in his usual honesty, which Mrs Hardwicke must find pleasing by her quick smile. It seemed that Omegas valued honesty and found it strangely charming even when crudely delivered; a lesson for all Alphas.

“Sir.”

That voice as always arrested his attention and Haytham paused a hundred yards from his brethren to turn and see Charles beside him.

Mr Washington was glowing with happiness though now his brow was furrowed with worry. He cast a careful glance over at their unheeding brothers.

“Thank you for your well wishes Haytham.” Fiddling with his golden ring, blue eyes caught his.

“I…I am happy.”

The anxious need to reassure was Charles’ nature when it came to the Grandmaster, so Haytham knew he was in safe waters. It seemed their old relationship while it never would be the same, had survived in fragments ready to create a new dynamic.

“I believe you – how are you finding your new title Mr Charles Washington?”

Charles grinned, “I never would have thought it would make me so happy and I will have to repeat my new name a few times before its normal, but I am enjoying hearing everyone call me ‘Mr Washington.’”

Haytham inclined his head to gather his ability to speak past the emotion clogging his throat. “Then I’m content Mr Washington. My threat was to ensure your happiness and I do not retract it. Please accept it as a symbol of my friendship.”

Tenderly taking his friend’s hand Haytham kissed the back and added softly, “Thank you for checking how I was faring Charles. Our new paths will take a little longer to adjust to, yet I know we shall succeed and our friendship be all the better for it. May the Father of Understanding guide you Mr Washington.”

Charles blinked to avoid tears. “I return your sentiments Mr Kenway. Do repeat my welcome to our soon to be brother. Good day and farewell.”

“Indeed I must hasten to ensure Thomas doesn’t start a new outrage and Ben is secure.”

Charles laughed. “Mrs Hardwicke isn’t the one you should worry about and as for Ben, he is as safe with Colonel Scammell as with a clergyman.”

“Nevertheless, passion is a persistent beast so farewell.” Bowing Haytham departed, his pain at the irrevocable break much lessened.

Charles left too, returning to his husband and promising future.

Haytham meanwhile had to ensure his two Templar brother’s didn’t write too alarming a future…at least this week anyway!

\+ * + * + * +

Evening had come though true darkness had yet to fall. Lafayette was surveying the tables resplendent with food. How the Commander had succeeded in ensuring a spread nearly worthy of his position in society was a mystery to the young Frenchman. He suspected Mr Hickey may have had something to do with it, but it would hardly be prudent to pry.

The roasted pig smelled divine and tasted even better and the potatoes with it were heartily washed down with spiced cider. Lafayette had two servings before he eyed the dessert of nuts and strong coffee and tea.

The party was going strong with much laughter and assessing looks at the happy couple. Tea and coffee was being served. Mr Washington nee Lee was glowing with happiness and an aura of smugness as he rather sweetly poured tea and coffee for Hamilton and Scammell and then the rest of the Commander’s close circle. Lafayette was content to watch for he knew the Commander had almost forgiven him.

After sharing a cup of tea with Mr Charles Washington before this gathering, (who insisted Lafayette call him Charles), he was certain that Charles would further the process of Lafayette returning to the Commander’s good graces.

“Lafayette.”

Lafayette glanced to the side and saw Master Kenway had joined him. He caught the briefest flash of pain when he looked at his friend and the Commander, but otherwise he was as previous: wishing only the best for Charles and his husband.

“Yes sir?”

“It’s time.”

A thrill ran through Lafayette. His initiation had arrived. Too overcome to speak Lafayette put down his third helping of spiced cider and feeling slightly light-headed followed Master Kenway to the Templar’s tent.

Ducking inside the Frenchman saw that Mr Hickey and Mr Church were present. They stood when they entered and arranged themselves so the two of them were behind Master Kenway when the gentleman faced the Marquis.

Lafayette allowed the tent flap to fall then stepped forward to be directly opposite Master Kenway.

Master Kenway smiled with genuine warmth and spoke softly yet with that compelling authority, which caused men and women to follow him.

“We are gathered to accept a new brother into our ranks – are there any objections?”

Anxiety curled through Lafayette – would either man behind Master Kenway refuse, perhaps recalling he used to be the enemy of their second-in-command, General Lee, now General Charles Washington?

“No,” both replied. Mr Hickey winked at him while Mr Church refrained from any particular emotion beyond a slight frown as he watched him.

“Then we shall proceed. Marquis you know how to answer.”

Lafayette nodded and stood straight. Master Kenway began a rite full of history, tradition and secrets that shortly he would be in possession of; of how many mysteries that remained the Frenchman had no idea, but Lafayette was thirsty to find out.

“Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand?”

“I do.”

“And never to share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?”

“I do.”

“And to do so from now until death – whatever the cost?”

“I do.”

Master Kenway looked proud and hopeful as he plucked a ring from his pocket. “Then we welcome you with open arms, brother. Now you are part of an effort to bring about a New World where purpose and order shall dominate. Give me your hand.”

Lafayette held out his hand to have Master Kenway slide a ring engraved with a red cross onto his finger. Awed, Lafayette felt at last that he could now begin to help this war for Independence much better as a member of this order, this band of brothers and sisters who wished for peace and strove for a structure for everyday life.

“You are a Templar. May the Father of Understanding guide us.”

Grinning widely Lafayette met the warm gaze of his Grandmaster, for he was now a Templar like him.

“Here, congratulations brother,” said Mr Hickey roughly hugging him and slapping him on the back. “Enjoy yerself and drink a few for me. I have an appointment.”

“Oh thank you,” murmured Lafayette startled by his brother’s behaviour.

Mr Church rolled his eyes. “He has an engagement with an Omega and unfortunately I too must depart to see to my brother Charles.” Mr Church paused at the tent lifting the tent flap, “I have the opposite problem: Thomas has put an Alpha protector on my heels. Be grateful you’re a beta,” he said dryly.

Lafayette politely bowed while Grandmaster Kenway just laughed.

“Well we are alone brother in celebrating your initiation. Never fear, there is much on offer and later we can rejoin the wedding celebrations.”

“Thank you Grandmaster, I hope we can enjoy ourselves sufficiently for four.”

Grandmaster Kenway chuckled as he pulled out a bottle of wine.

“I am sure we can manage, to your good health Lafayette.”

“And yours.”

Raising his glass Lafayette caught sight of his ring which declared him a Templar. It matched his companion’s and Lafayette drank deeply.

“May the Father of Understanding guide us!” he cried to the amusement of his brother who echoed his sentiment as they drank well.

= = =

The room was illuminated only by candlelight, dozens of them covering the bedside table, desk and even the top of the cupboard. Charles was amazed at the effort, which he appreciated since night had fallen with only white stars shining in the heavens.

He sat on George’s – no, their – bed waiting for his Alpha to come. It had been a long day seeing to their guests and inevitably an emergency or two concerning the defences of West Point. However at last they were here and Charles was terribly grateful for the presence of Ben.

His brother was silent, waiting for him to speak so Charles summoned his courage and gave breath to his curiosity, “Do you think George would mind me exploring our room?”

“I wouldn’t have thought so, but I think you should dress for bed first.”

That was a good idea so Charles licked dry lips and standing turned to see his nightshirt carefully lain out upon the covers.

He undressed swiftly with Ben helping to fold his clothes on a suitable chair. His boots joined his clothes and Charles shivered slightly, not from cold but from nerves as he stood clad simply in his stockings and thin nightshirt. Tying the cords on his silk belt Charles pulled in the fabric of the nightshirt.

_Well, George better be happy with this outfit. Can’t imagine why he would, but Alphas are a strange phenomena._

His humorous wanderings helped to defuse his nerves somewhat so Charles began exploring with Ben on his heels. He came across George’s shaving kit, blade wrapped in protective cloth with the leather strap for sharpening the blade coiled around it. He had one similar yet touching the knife that his Alpha used so intimately gave Charles a thrill.

Discovering George’s collection of clothing was perhaps the best. Charles was fascinated by the garments George wore, sniffing the fabric to see if he could smell his Alpha on them. Ben had chuckled at that but Charles ignored him for he had seen George’s collection of cravats and waistcoats, which while small in number due to wartime travelling, were otherwise an excellent display of wealth both subtle and obvious.

Charles had dreams of selecting the best ones for George to wear and perhaps borrowing one or two nicely ornate cravats decorated with lace and patterns…

“Charles?” His Alpha’s voice recalled him to the present and Charles turned to see his husband in the entrance.

Grey-blue eyes tracked over his form, an admiring expression gracing those handsome features as he took in the tight fit and the silk band. The quick swallow when his Alpha noticed the collar of his nightshirt was lower than usual, leaving more of his throat on display, informed Charles his Alpha enjoyed the view. Hopefully George would also recognise the delicate intricate lace-work otherwise Charles would have _words_ with his Alpha since his fingers were sore from that work.

His gaze stopped at just below Charles’ knees with a sharp inhalation at realising his nightshirt was too short and exposed his stocking clad ankles, scandalous if they weren’t married and possibly even then.

George raised his head and Charles saw a darker hue to those incredibly expressive eyes.

“Charles,” his Alpha’s voice was lower sending a shudder throughout Charles, “you are handsomer than ever. Are you happy for me to join you?”

_I have a ridiculously honourable Alpha._

The notion was pleasing as was the unsaid promise that if Charles wasn’t ready, George would grant him the grace of a night of adjusting to his new status before they…well, sealed their marriage fully.

Charles however was more than ready. He had waited long enough and Father of Understanding preserve him…he wished to become more _familiar_ as soon as possible.

“I am more than happy for you to join me, my dearest George.”

Charles clenched his hands behind his back to stop from wringing them. “In fact I shall be most disappointed if my Alpha didn’t come to me.”

George’s wide smile was a relief for Charles – he hadn’t been too forward.

Ben bowed slightly and pulling at his arm, clasped Charles’ hands. Charles met his brother’s warm reassuring gaze.

“I leave you both in that case. Charles goodnight and remember my counsel!” Kissing him on the cheek Charles held Ben tightly so he could also kiss Ben.

“Goodnight brother. Sleep restfully.”

Ben winked and left with a goodnight for George who hastily called for Colonel Scammell to escort Ben to Charles’ old quarters. The Colonel for some reason had been shadowing Ben’s footsteps nearly all day but was now staying the night as a witness to ensure the wedding night went smoothly. Charles decided to find out the reason for Scammell’s peculiar behaviour tomorrow or the mystery would drive him crazy.

The door shut and Charles was alone with his Alpha without chaperones for the first time. Alone in the breakfast room or war counsel was one matter – a bedroom another.

The contemplation was terrifying as it signified more than anything before the transformation his life had taken, so Charles moved back to their bed and sat down again.

He politely kept his eyes averted as his husband changed. In that period Charles managed to steady his breathing and not give into the temptation to run off or fling himself at George.

It was worth the restraint when his husband finally joined him on the bed. The bed dipped and Charles looked up to see George clad in a nightshirt sitting beside him.

Anxiety as well as desire and love met his curious stare. Charles felt a sliver of worry depart. George was just as anxious as he was and just as eager. How liberating was the revelation!

Glancing over his husband’s frame Charles whimpered at seeing how the nightshirt displayed broad shoulders and wide chest to great advantage.

“George?”

George tenderly cupped a large hand over his right cheek at his whisper. Charles relished the heat of that strong palm, nuzzling into the broad calloused palm and fingers. He had never had this and the sensation was heady.

“Charles, if you ever wish me to stop…”

“I’ll tell you,” interrupted Charles with a wicked grin, his boldness peeking through, “don’t you worry. Will you say the same?”

“Of course. May I?”

Charles clutched at George’s hand. He didn’t wish to lose the idea of being held by George, his Alpha, of being cherished like other Omegas, but he did wish to move on to the next stage…

“Yes, but only if you do this again.”

George laughed quietly and raising his left hand stroked Charles’ cheek, rubbing his beard and moustache much to Charles’ sheer delight. “My word is plighted my dear Charles.”

Then without a further word his Alpha released him.

“Lie down Charles and make yourself comfortable, for I am not sure how long we will be able to hold out.”

Charles nodded. Crawling up the bed Charles flushed happily to hear his husband moan. Grabbing a couple of pillows Charles arranged them similar to how he survived his heats, but not quite.

He had a pillow to brace his back and then four further down, in piles of two. He ensured a wide space so George could rest in-between. Feeling wanton Charles settled down, with his legs draped over the two piles of two pillows each, as this would grant better access for George.

Later on Charles would like to try his hands and knees but this way would grant him a proper view of his Alpha and permit more comfortable access to his throat; it would also be much kinder to his wrists and knees with his recent flare-ups of rheumatism. He only prayed that George didn’t find his position too decadent.

His concerns were unjustified for George was soon kneeling between his spread legs with a hungry expression.

“You’re so wonderful like this Charles.”

George leant down, hands braced on either side of Charles’ head. Kissing him, George clumsily licked against his lips so Charles opened his mouth.

When George’s tongue entered his mouth Charles discovered a new heaven and slipped his arms about George’s neck with hands resting on the back of George’s head.

There, may he be forgiven, he pushed insistently so he would have more. Chasing George’s mouth when his Alpha withdrew Charles scowled at his teasing laughter.

“Oh Charles, I shall kiss you again, but I must taste you all over.”

“Hmpf.” Charles stole a hard kiss which had his Alpha sighing happily. _Good, make him remember it._

George was grinning as he began kissing his way over Charles’ face: tender ones on his nose; wet ones on his cheekbones; small kisses on his lower cheeks and jaw where George also rubbed his nose over his neatly trimmed beard causing Charles to laugh and protest at his silliness; and two feather-light kisses on his temples and forehead.

When his lips fell to Charles neck Charles’ breath caught. So soon? They hadn’t even - but no; his Alpha merely grazed his neck with small kisses before focusing on the collar of his nightshirt.    

“A magnificent job Charles, I commend you.”

Charles preened at his Alpha’s praise not caring in the slightest how it made him look. He wasn’t an idiot to pass up affection thank you very much.

“Thank you George, it is pleasing to know you recognise good craftsmanship.”

His Alpha laughed, eyes mirthful. Lifting his right hand to Charles’ collar, George followed the hem around. Charles enjoyed the fleeting sensation of George’s warm hand on his exposed chest and through the thin fabric.

George’s cheeks flushed deeper and his breathing was unsteady. As if deciding enough was enough, George trailed his hand down Charles’ chest brushing his nipples which made Charles whimper again.

“Did I hurt…?”

“No, please George.”

How George understood Charles couldn’t guess but he somehow did and hurried on to bring them relief. Now with both hands George was sitting on his heels as he explored Charles. He honed in on Charles’ belly, strong hands rubbing over his stomach bringing heat, friction of cloth and his silk band against his fevered skin. Fingers pressed into his sides moving to untie the cords so the band was loosened, allowing George to both play with the dangling cords and pulling his nightshirt up.

George’s fingers suddenly dipped into his belly button and Charles covered those wandering fingers with his left. George chuckled and wriggled under his grasp, tickling his belly button ere removing Charles’ hand chastely kissing his wedding ring before placing Charles’ hand sweetly on the bed.

Charles followed the movement captive by the golden wedding band. He was married and soon to be bonded. It made him want to wriggle and press against George. The sensation of fingers gusting over his belly again and the tightness then looseness of his band as George played with it was exquisite. He was half-erect already and oh…

Charles closed his eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly as he felt the slick slide down the inside of his thigs. He wished to draw his legs back up and close them simultaneously and perspiration was beading his brow as his nature ignited under his Alpha’s administrations – not a proper heat but an approximation.

Father of Understanding…how could he have not known his stomach was such a sensitive area? The weight of George’s hands was a counterpoint to the mounting desire in his belly which rose to meet those inquisitive hands.

His Alpha reacted to his pleas for more by firmly pressing one hand over his silk band to hold him still while he slipped one hand down until…dear heaven. He brushed over Charles’ straining erection not stopping properly, merely covering Charles’ clothed member for a heartbeat with a possessive weight that Charles frantically pushed up into.

“ _George._ ”

“Charles,” George’s voice was broken but still commanding, “Just a little longer I promise.”

Charles would have responded though alas, his Alpha’s hand reached his knee causing all speech to be rendered useless. Charles heard the uneven breath and the hiss of pleasure and desire which mirrored his own as his Alpha engulfed his knee.

A squeeze then his Alpha was gripping his nightshirt and pushing up the fabric to expose his bare knee and stockings. All tenderness was gone as George gripped his knee now in the flesh, no barrier between them.

“You’re perfect, my dear Charles,” breathed his Alpha.

“And you,” gasped Charles weakly, “are a perfect liar.”

George kissed his knee in revenge for his impudence and spent a moment cupping Charles’ calves and cradling his ankle with an awe that Charles appreciated.

Charles was sure he was flooding the sheets underneath from how wet he was and oh the ache was fierce, recalling his heats. Surely he couldn’t be entering his heat early? The notion was terrifying if enticing.

George could smell him for he locked gazes with Charles and what he saw in his Omega’s eyes made him nearly growl, “For me?”

Charles nodded too, lost in the glide of George’s hand over his leg and the other on his belly to answer.

His Alpha’s smile was dazzling and he may have preened again – as much as possible while burning with passion – but Charles would never admit to the fact.

_Finally, finally_ his Alpha stopped his explorations and knelt up between his wet thighs.

“Charles, I will try to be gentle but there shall be some discomfort.”

Charles nodded a small shred of fear piercing his heart. His husband however was a good man, a good Alpha and a kind husband for he kissed Charles on the lips reassuringly and even as he pushed Charles’ nightshirt up, he caressed Charles’ knee again.

Calming Charles gasped as air met his burning erection. George hissed and slid two fingers under his slick penis to his wet balls. Charles cried out red with mortification that Ben or Scammell might hear.

Yet all considerations vanished as George followed his wet trail to where he gently slipped two fingers into his already loose channel. Charles moaned loudly.

For the first time he had fingers other than his own inside him and it was _superb_. The ache in his bottom merged together: the insistent ache of emptiness entangled with the ache of intrusion. It was strange, scary and exhilarating.

Charles shifted his legs to get a better position for George and his Alpha sighed as his broad fingers pressed against his Omega’s tight clenching walls. Wriggling against the weight of George’s free hand still on his belly Charles was delighted when he won a victory.

His Alpha moved his hand and now used it to grip under Charles’ right knee. Gently pulling Charles so his pillow under his lower back shifted – not uncomfortably, just a fraction – Charles found himself even more open to his Alpha.

The look he received shot sparks of desire through Charles like black powder sparking when lit.

“ _Alpha! Please!”_ If George didn’t act now Charles would cry until he got what he wanted.

Thankfully his Alpha was near the brink and added a third finger anxiously moving as sought to lessen the pain of entry.

Gasping Charles focused on not reaching his pleasure too soon for his hardness was leaking neglected by his Alpha as it was.

“Ah!” His Alpha had hit that spot and bucking Charles was ecstatic when his Alpha withdrew his fingers expression fierce. Bracing his elbows on the bed Charles stared as his Alpha bunched up his nightshirt and cupped his manhood.

The horrid empty feeling vanished as Charles saw his Alpha’s length for the first time. Damn, George was big: long and heavy, flushed and hard with a small droplet of his seed now gathered at the tip.

Charles yearned to touch but if he did now they would lose their opportunity. So whimpering instead at the notion of how good it would be when he later got to hold his Alpha’s length, Charles fell back and closed his eyes.

Despite all Ben’s reassurances, his Alpha’s tenderness and genuine desire and his own Charles was nervous enough to wish to not see his husband’s approach. Instead he relaxed as much as possible and _felt_ , because he loved George and wanted him so much that all this initial stress was worth it.

His Alpha was stretched over him as he guided his manhood to Charles’ slick entrance. Charles shivered at the wonderful heat and muscle over him and wrapped instinctively his legs over George’s back.

George grunted and then hissed as his manhood pressed against his entrance. Charles gasped at the sensation of George slowly pressed inside. His Alpha was gentle to grant Charles enough time to adjust as he sank into him.

The fullness was breath-taking as pain first welled up, though he could stand that easily, then pleasure trickled in as George moved carefully and brushed his sensitive spot.

Charles’s hips bucked and his Alpha chuckled, though he sounded breathless himself. At last George was fully sheathed and Charles just revelled in the sweet burn that frizzled through him. His backside was stretched around George’s manhood and Charles was burning with the pleasure of it.

George sensing his acceptance began to move and Charles almost shouted with the pleasure it brought. Keeping one hand clenched for security in the bedding, Charles slipped one arm over George’s back and curled his fingers into the fabric.

His manhood throbbed as George’s weight pressed on it, rubbing over the hot wet skin as George set a fast pace. Charles was nearly giddy and yes weeping for he was no longer alone, suffering heat after heat with a vast emptiness unfilled – or worse filled with an Alpha he despised.

Here he was filled by an Alpha who loved and cared for him and who he loved and cared for in return. It was more than he had dreamed and all the more welcome for he had not thrown his life away on an uncaring Alpha, but given himself to an Alpha who accepted Charles as he was. With every thrust, murmur and touch his Alpha showed he too had given his self to Charles.

“Charles?” His Alpha has stopped, worry evident.

Charles fought to open his eyes and saw George pale with anxiety.

“I’m well my husband.” Charles kissed his Alpha shakily and rather messily as he tried to summon his brash nature as he said, “Now continue or must I ask Scammell to finish the binding?”

His husband smiled and lovingly kissed the corner of his eyes, tasting his tears.

“No Alpha shall see to my wife but me.”

The pace started afresh and Charles was ablaze with love and desire until he was sure he would burst into fiery sparks.

_The hot slide with his slick trickling out of him as George pulled nearly out; the fast shove back inside of him that ignited his sweet spot and filled him where empty space had been before; the heat that burned hotter with each thrust and kiss._

George was also close, breath now ragged and his manhood leaking within Charles so Charles could feel the difference in the seed now mingling with his slick inside and as it slid out to surely soil the bed.

It made the ache and yearning to be claimed so loud Charles would scream for Scammell just to demand his Alpha to do –

_Oh!_ George abruptly pressed hard down on Charles. One hand gripped Charles’ erection in a large powerful, possessive embrace, while the other pushed Charles’ head gently to one side to show his neck to advantage.

_It was happening._

Charles arched his neck and George was biting down on the gland just as he pushed home one final time causing Charles to orgasm, his Alpha squeezing his erection. The world fell apart as his body was caught in waves of pleasure, with his Alpha’s seed filling him so that Charles was sure he would never forget that sensation.

Then the world was back in place as the bond came into being between them. Gasping Charles cried for real, his Alpha’s tears falling onto his feverish skin as his Alpha’s mouth remained firm on his throat.

The bond was beautiful and encompassing. Charles became limp on the bed as peace and reassurance flowed through it. He could feel George, a warm presence – not intrusive, yet somehow familiar and expressing a love that soothed Charles. It was wonderful, granting Charles peace where there had been loneliness. Master Kenway had made them wait for _this_? Charles wasn’t angry just amazed and grateful he was sharing this bond with George.

George.

Charles urged his affection and love across the bond and his Alpha lifted his head to smile with blue-grey eyes overflowing with happiness.

“Charles, my dear wife and Omega, we are bonded. Thank you for agreeing and making me the most fortunate of Alphas.”

Charles smiled, hoping his pale blue eyes lived up to their reputation, so they would be bright with joy. A joy Charles couldn’t express with words.

“George, my dearest husband and Alpha, I pray our bond grows stronger very day. Thank you for showing me what an Alpha ought to be and making me happier than I can say.”

They kissed which was delicious considering George was still inside him. Charles’ throat throbbed but he cared little, though his manhood would be sore for a while and ah…there was the soreness in his lower back and bottom. Yet there was the steady thrum of heat lingering in his veins, temporarily sated and Charles wondered tiredly at the meaning. Shifting slightly under George to try and scratch the heat like an itch, Charles whimpered as his lower back protested.

His husband gently withdrew after hearing his whimper and sensing his discomfort.

“I shall clean us both then we may sleep before a proper bath if that is acceptable?”

Charles nodded wearily, but tugged his husband down for a languid kiss.

“Very, but be back soon.”

George grinned and promised he would be.

To Charles’ considerable happiness George kept his word and after a little wash Charles took advantage of his husband’s good nature and cuddled up to his Alpha. He was recovering after all so was entitled to some affection.

Well more affection.

Charles decided being a wife and in a bond held advantages he hadn’t fully realised beforehand. Now he just had to train his Alpha appropriately.

Head on George’s chest Charles sighed happily as George put a possessive arm around him and catching Charles’ left hand which was resting on George’s chest as well, kissed the back.

Charles pouted and waved his fingers so his wedding ring flashed gold in the candlelight. Chuckling George kissed his ring. His stomach flipped while the heat under his skin flared briefly.

“You are incorrigible my dear Charles.”

Charles smirked, ignoring the strange warmth sweeping him – it was merely his Alpha’s body heat. To make sure this was the reason he had to remain as close as possible naturally to check his Alpha’s temperature.

“But you love me even so George?”

“Yes,” whispered his Alpha, truth in his tone.

Happy Charles relished in their bond as they allowed it to speak silently between them.

Yet before they dropped off Charles was sure to say to his Alpha, “I love you as well, just so you know.” Then he snuggled (though Generals don’t snuggle) into his husband’s arms because the welcoming, loving embrace made him feel nice and even warmer.

His Alpha laughed which was perfectly fine so Charles fell asleep, happier and more content than he had been for years.

= = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes Cont’d:**
> 
>  
> 
> 4.) The Templar initiation is adapted from the one we see at the beginning of AC3 with minute changes to when Haytham speaks of welcoming Lafayette into the group and about order and purpose. For how the speech appears in AC3 please see this clip:
> 
> http://allsoundsasscreed.tumblr.com/post/104004611724/haytham-do-you-swear-to-uphold-the-principles-of 
> 
> 5) The Epilogue will be the final scene set after the War and allowing closure for Washington, Charles and **ALL** the Templars (especially Johnson  & Pitcairn who have been neglected). Watch out for Pomeranians and a nicely settled and comfortable married couple with perhaps a heat too…  
> Hopefully there will be a surprise or two as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> **THANK YOU to everyone who has commented so far and/or left kudos and bookmarks. It has meant a lot and been much fun exploring this Alpha-Beta-Omega verse. :}**


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, America has won. Charles is relieved as much as George is happy. Now they can build their future together properly with the Templar Order helping to guide this nation in the burgeoning throws of independence. Yet a part of Charles mourns; as much as he championed American liberty at the very beginning and fought for it, Britain’s loss means the division from certain colleagues and friends. How many years before he could finally see Sidney again or Pitcairn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to dapperbloooock (tumblr) who graciously offered time to check over this chapter. Any errors left are entirely my own! 
> 
> This is set in the closing days of the American Revolution – the Treaty of Paris was signed by Britain and America on 3rd September 1783 with George Washington delivering a farewell address to the Continental Army on 2nd November of the same year.
> 
> The British Army are due to depart from New York City on 25th November 1783. The epilogue takes place just before this for reasons that will become obvious. I have therefore placed for the purpose of this fic both George and Charles within New York City. My apology if this is wholly incorrect (I couldn’t find out exactly where GW was stationed in Nov 1783). I have taken a few liberties with the status of tea as well. ;)
> 
> Further notes are at the end!
> 
>  
> 
> _This was super long again – sorry not sorry?_

**= = =**

_11 th November 1783_

Charles put down his pen and surveyed the brief missive.

_My dear Regina,_

_It delights me to say that the new bolt of silk we were discussing has arrived at last. How lovely a shade it is! I would praise overly long how vibrant a hue it possesses and how delightfully soft to touch the fabric is when caressed._

_I have also tried out the new combination for the perfume I mentioned. Ah, the depth of ‘flavour’ if you will is marvellous. You must come as soon as possible to sample yourself. I daresay the scent may even be noticed by those around us._

_Now the war is over we can set up our shop and finally educate Virginian society on the proper combination of fashion and perfume._

_Anticipating your visit with immense pleasure,_

_Yours,_

_Charles Washington_

 

Well it would do. Excited by the contents Charles sealed the missive with wax and rising went to the door of his small office. He found the servant boy waiting for him.

“Please take this directly; do please wait until it has been confirmed whether there is to be a response.”

The boy nodded to show he understood and bowing left on swift feet, bounding down the stairs with a speed Charles found remarkable. He could recall being as quick as that once, though now he didn’t race down stairs or up them – and not simply due to age but his position in life. The wife of George Washington could hardly behave as a child thundering up stairwells even if he had once been a General.

Shutting the door again Charles strolled to the corner where his eldest was playing happily with his toy soldiers. He had been so good while Charles wrote his message that Charles scooped the suddenly protesting child up.

“Oh don’t fuss so Lawrence darling. You have been a good boy.” Kissing his son’s forehead Charles cuddled his son close.

“You have sat there so nice and quietly as mama wrote to your Aunt Hardwicke that I am very pleased.”

Lawrence beamed and stopped struggling to hug his mama clumsily around the neck. Laughing happily Charles settled the dark haired boy on his hip and carefully crouching retrieved two toy soldiers so his son could play as he was carried.

Glancing around his office to check there wasn’t anything suspicious left out Charles was satisfied to see nothing untoward. His desk was bare save for writing materials and a couple pictures drawn by his son. The rest of the room had two paintings of New York on the walls but otherwise was rather bare.

Charles would have preferred more decoration, but since their current lodgings were temporary until George finally resigned as Commander he knew he couldn’t complain.

Still, it would be strange to finally reside in Virginia and revitalise George’s land. Leaving the office and locking the door Charles bounced Lawrence as they walked down the hallway, smiling at his son’s rambling nonsense as he talked about his soldiers.

Yet it was a challenge Charles was eager to face. He would be in charge of the household itself: servants would answer to him and anything domestic – their children for example, was also his purview. It was a powerful position, one he wouldn’t abuse but which would allow him to ensure that he could move as freely as possible in service to George, their new country and the Templars.

George had also expressed his dream of Charles assisting reorganising their land and helping to bring money flowing back in. Having an Alpha who valued his intelligence and ideas was a constant delight for Charles so he had read all he could about George’s property and was determined to make his Alpha proud…with the side-benefit that the entire family would be better off.

Lawrence waved a soldier in his face and Charles rolled his eyes.

“Shall we see your sisters so you can tell them of your victories?”

Bright blue eyes so like Charles’ gazed up at him eagerly.

“Yes Mama! Please can I hold Mary?”

“Well we shall see. We must be careful for your sister is still quite young.”

“I’ll be careful!” protested Lawrence with a pout.

Charles hesitated. His son had been growing more vocal and stubborn about holding his youngest sister, giving Charles a headache. Mary would be two tomorrow while Lawrence admittedly was four years and four months…but that wasn’t necessarily strong enough surely?

“Please Mama?” sniffed his son, his dark hair loose about his face from his playful exertions.

Charles sighed. “Yes my little tyrant, you may hold Mary but with my help.”

Lawrence clearly didn’t care for he grinned and when they reached the door of the nursey demanded he be let down. Terribly amused Charles consented, opening the door as he did. His son ran in with Charles following.

Ben glanced up from his book with a tired smile.

“Ben! I thought you would be busy until late.”

“So did I, but thankfully the remaining soldiers stuck in my hospital are at ease. Spare nurses and two fresh surgeons were available so I disappeared before anyone could create a new case. I dismissed your nursemaid as I was sufficient.”

Chuckling Charles embraced his brother.

“Uncle Ben!” cried Lawrence.

Ben crouched and hugged Lawrence as Charles stepped around to see his beautiful twins. The girls were fumbling with their toys, more interested in the painted colours of their toys than anything else.

“Hello my sweets,” greeted Charles as he sat next to the two who immediately called for him.

Catching his girls Charles pulled his daughters close and hugged them tightly. His chest was tight and his eyes slightly wet. Whenever he was away from any of his children for more than two hours he was anxious and missed them terribly.

The intensity and immensity of his love for his children still astounded Charles. He could hardly comprehend how anyone could love someone else _that_ much. He loved George fiercely, yet the love of a mother for their child somehow encapsulated that and was, if not greater, purer.

Regina said that such love was common between good parents and their children, while his anxiety stemmed partly from having children much later in life than most Omegas. This Charles agreed with. His pregnancies had been amazing in parts, but also nerve-wracking as Charles was unsure what to expect and if his age would be harmful.

Thankfully it hadn’t been and he and George had three wonderful children.

Charles was sad though that the prospect of having more was diminished. How he wished he and George had married younger, sooner.

Motherhood had transformed his life for the better and Charles was grateful for the opportunity. He may have never truly desired children though expected them due to the Order, but that had changed with George. Again it was expected yet with George it was different.

Knowing that the Alpha you love believes you will be a great mother in general, while in the particular believes firmly you will be an excellent mother for _their_ children was another.

George never doubted they would create lovely children or that they would be good parents. Charles had been overwhelmed by such a stoic belief and gratitude had played his part in proving George right.

His children had taught him so much Charles prayed the learning never stopped. It wasn’t easy and some days made him want to scream and cry, but if anyone dared to take his babies _he would hunt them mercilessly._

Lathering Sidney and Mary with small kisses Charles was thrilled when Lawrence squirmed his way into the embrace, so Charles just about could accommodate all three in his arms while sitting.

“I wish your Uncle Kenway could have had this with Connor.”

Charles genuinely meant the sentiment. He was happy and content. Charles truly felt sympathy for his old friend for missing out this precious time with his son.

“Who is Connor?” asked Lawrence in confusion. Releasing his babies Charles evaded his son’s query.

“Would you like to hold Mary?”

Lawrence forgot his question and nodded frantically. Sidney was already playing with her soldier while Mary was fascinated by the polished buttons on Charles waistcoat.

Charles kneeled and said, “Son, put your arms underneath Mary’s. Don’t be worried Mary.”

His youngest daughter just smiled bemused and stared at her brother curiously, saying sweetly, “Hug me Law…Law…ence.”

“She is gentle tempered like Lawrence, which parent did she get that from?” snorted Ben.

“Gentle tempered? Lawrence yes, but oh my, you haven’t seen Mary’s tantrums recently have you? Indeed at her age that is to be expected but I see flashes of fire in her as in her elder twin Sidney. Though I believe my son is the one who has caught my sister Sidney’s logical calm temperament, rather than her namesake.”

Ben appeared at his side.

“Normal really. Children are contrary on purpose.”

“Sometimes; I find however children are merely honest or at least speak as they find. Dangerous if you wish to keep a secret.”

An example of being careful around children was his letters to Regina, which were innocent in tone and not out of the ordinary in frequency.

“Now son keep one arm around Mary’s back and put your other under her bottom.”

Lawrence obeyed and with Charles’ help ‘lifted’ Mary so she was awkwardly situated on her brother’s lap. Yet the pure joy on his son’s face was a reward beyond measure.

Mary was happy too, singing softly in that nonsense speak of small children interspersed with small sentences.

“Look Law’ence! Mama’s buttons!”

“Very shiny and pretty,” agreed Lawrence happily.

Sidney noticed what was happening but clearly deciding everything was well waved one soldier at Ben who went to entertain the little alpha.

“Am I permitted to share this family moment?”

Charles gasped at the voice. Low and powerful it reached inside him and sent a thrill though his body. His husband sat opposite them, blue-grey eyes weary from the consequences of disbanding the continental Army and the tidy-up it still involved.

Charles felt warmth and love flow through their bond and relaxed. The bond was a constant connection to his husband and Alpha. The affection Charles could dimly sense through their bond was ambrosia to his spirit and his temper. No matter how many arguments they had or minor disputes Charles never regretted their marriage or their bond.

 “Of course my dearest George, we have missed you. You are home early – does this mean your business in New York is complete and we can return home?”

The smile that tugged his husband’s lips was gratifying. George’s hair was greyer and his handsome face more creased than when they wed in 1778, yet that energy that coursed through his veins was vibrant. His charisma was captivating and his cloak of command still potent.

As if sensing Charles’ thoughts George reached out to caresses his wife’s cheek. Charles leant into the warm touch.

“No unfortunately, though it is quiet for now. I have set everything in order so I may be at my daughters’ birthday tea-party tomorrow.”

“You don’t mind?”

George laughed openly. “Of course not, Charles. I do share your loss at the popularity of tea declining most unpleasantly, even if it is understandable. I shan’t however question what happens concerning tea from now on.”

Charles flushed red, staring in disbelief at his husband. Whenever he felt he had control over his husband George would surprise him. The challenge to be the manipulator (in a good way) was invigorating, but Charles sometimes wished his husband wasn’t as astute to his wife’s proclivities.

Surely George didn’t know about his letter to Regina? Charles had spoken to George about opening a clothes and perfume shop once the war was over, yet he had not informed him it would be a front for trading tea within America.

Charles had quickly realised that tea with its connotations with Britain would fall out of favour now America had won, so combining forces with a sympathetic Regina the two Omegas had designed a method for importing and trading tea.

Thomas had been an immense help with his smuggling links and a portion of the profits would pad the Templar’s bank.

Charles had kept it from George to maintain a clean image for the Alpha he adored. George did enough in supporting the Templars through introducing them to men who would most likely hold positions in whatever new government Congress finally put together.

His letter to Regina was code, speaking of a shipment of tea and of different flavours and scents.

“George I…”

George kissed him softly much to his son’s indignant shout. “My dear Charles, do what you must and never be afraid to come to me when you need.”

Charles blinked back tears and smiled in relief. He would thank George later once he was recovered from their daughter’s birthday.

“Now what is happening here?”

“I’m holding Mary!” cried Lawrence with glee.

“I can see son and a very good job too.” Kissing Lawrence fondly and Mary with an adoring glance, George had to just wave at Sidney who was too busy for fatherly affections as she instructed Ben in war tactics consisting of brandishing her toys.

Charles expanded on his son’s reply, “I finally gave into our son’s pleas to hold his sister Mary. My little tyrant it most determined. I’m surprised he doesn’t wish to hold Sidney however.” Charles kissed his son’s head while Lawrence chatted to Mary about Spado’s yapping _very_ loud when petted.

George answered his worry at once.

“Not surprising Charles. Sidney is an Alpha. Mary is an omega and must be cherished accordingly by her Alpha brother.”

“At four?”

George laughed heartily.

 “Why not?”

Charles sighed and looked at Mary sympathetically, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear with difficulty at his angle.

“Oh my darling, you shall be fortunate to marry at _fifty_ if this is your brother’s protectiveness now.”

George merely laughed again the bastard.

“Cheer up Charles at least our children love each other.”

“Must you be reasonable George?”

“Yes.”

“Then I must concede and concur. I have prepared everything for our daughters’ second birthday tomorrow – Haytham, Regina and Thomas will arrive tomorrow morning. Supper is due shortly so while we wait would you like coffee?”

“Yes and if I may demand it pray retire early tonight, alas I cannot say more.”

Baffled Charles stared curiously at his husband. What was George about at such a peculiar request? Yet George’s blue-grey eyes revealed nothing so Charles nodded. He trusted George though now he would wonder during supper what was afoot.

“How about me?” asked Ben.

George raised an eyebrow, “Early as well and if you happen to fall asleep in my wife’s bed from chattering away then what can an Alpha do?”

Charles exchanged a glance with Ben. This was becoming more intriguing every minute. Charles hoped whatever suspense his Alpha was building fitted the reveal.

“Let us have coffee as quickly as possible and supper too.”

George bowed his head a little and assisted the two agitated Omegas with the children.

\+ + +

Charles awoke to a hand on his shoulder. The light of a candle blurred his vision temporarily before he could see properly who was bent over him.

“George?” Charles was startled to discover he had slept. He must have been more tired than he realised after a day overseeing the plans for his secret tea ring and looking after his children.

Beside him Charles could feel the silent warm form of Ben.

“Charles,” his husband’s voice was low yet still commanding as he continued, “put on your dressing gown and quietly get up.” Nodding towards Ben’s sleeping form George politely withdrew to outside their room so that they could dress undisturbed.

Puzzled and excited Charles managed to wake Ben without causing much noise. Decades as a physician had left Ben able to wake in an instant and to clad himself appropriately even faster.

In this case they obeyed George, Charles wondering what surprise required them to dress only in their dressing gowns and maintain such secrecy. A gift of jewellery could hardly demand such levels of care. Ben hadn’t been able to guess either, so now they sat on the edge of the bed, daring only to light two candles after ensuring the curtains were tightly shut.

“George,” called Charles lowly, “we’re ready.”

“Close your eyes,” answered his husband’s muffled tone, “and do not open them until we say.”

_We?_ Charles exchanged anxious looks with Ben but did as bid.

Neither of them was happy to be undressed in the company of strangers though Charles trusted George so mystified he waited.

The quiet click of the door opening and closing was followed by near silent footfalls on the floor until Charles knew George and the people with him were in front of them.

A hand suddenly covered his eyes and Charles gasped to have another hand on his mouth.

“Do not be afraid Charles and Ben,” said a voice Charles _knew_. A voice he hadn’t heard for years.

Charles’ trembling lips opened over a muffled “ _John._ ”

“Aye Charles, it is I.”

Inhaling Charles recognised the scent as Ben beside him whispered, “Are you alone?”

A deep throated laugh filled their ears and Charles reached up to tug John’s hand away as he and Ben whimpered, “William!”

George released them from their torment. “Uncover their eyes gentleman, but do not be too effusive in your greetings Charles and Mr Church. We must be careful.”

John’s hand was removed and Charles opened wet eyes to see his brother before him. The long lonely painful years separated from John stretched behind him. How many times had he wished John was beside him to guide him or to share his stories? Countless.

Their last communication had been on the day after his wedding when Charles assured his brother – and William – of his happiness and thanked John for his advice. After this silence had fallen; a necessary silence as being the wife of the Commander of the Continental Army it was too risky for such letters to fall in the wrong hands.

Ben had been a victim of this required care and had also forfeited their presence.

Too happy for words Charles rose and flung his arms about John crying happily. His brother was equally moved, his ordinary stoic nature crumbling.

“Oh brother, it is so good to see you again and to embrace. I missed my family.” John rasped into his ear as his hands rubbed comforting circles on Charles’ back.

Charles wasn’t sure how he could speak. All he wished to do was cling to John for he suddenly feared how short this visit had to be – for surely John couldn’t linger long now with the British meant to depart soon? To stay was impossible. Yes shortly his brother would disappear like an apparition…as would William…

Energised by the realisation and not wishing to waste a single minute more on weeping Charles lifted his head from John’s shoulder and rubbed his tears away. Gently moving out of John’s arms Charles smiled genuinely at his brother.

John’s hair was silver now, his face slightly more creased. His shoulder clearly pained him from the stiff manner he carried himself. His eyes were as bright and lively as ever.

“I have missed you too John. You are my family and it has been painful to not share my life with you. I assume however you cannot stay long?”

The sad smile was answer enough. Nodding brusquely Charles shifted his gaze to where Ben and William had been conversing. By the wet trails on Ben’s face he too had been moved enough to cry in happiness at their reunion.

Ben hadn’t been close to anyone in the Order beyond Charles; a necessity on both their parts as the only Omegas in the Inner Circle – and they had grown much closer since Charles’ marriage. However, isolation from the two Betas who made up their Inner Circle had been too much even for Ben.

William also was wet cheeked. His air though suited a more jovial atmosphere as he declared, “Unfortunately true Charles. John must depart for Britain on the 25th of this month-” William politely ignored his gasp of shock at actually _hearing_ what he feared and continued.

“-while I must begin rebuilding our alliances with the Natives. Mr Washington has very kindly offered to assist as much as possible.”

George inclined his head. “It is an honour to help any of Charles’ friends. Your endeavour to protect the native tribes while still ensuring a good life for us is honourable. I flatter myself that even though we fought on opposite sides, we can perhaps work together so that your Order may assist in building this fledging nation into something remarkable and good.”

How wonderful it was to hear that George was so supportive of the Templar Order in comparison to when they first married. Charles was proud of his husband for overcoming his natural suspicion while quietly preening that his work in convincing his husband of the Order’s worth and sincerity had paid off.

John and William were equally pleased, thanking the Commander before William went to Charles as John went to Ben. After another round of hugs and pretty words Charles slipped over to George who kissed him on the forehead. Charles grinned at the audacious display of affection and stealing a quick embrace whispered, “Once our guests have left tomorrow I shall show you my full appreciation dearest George.”

George licked his lips. “I shall now pray in equal measures that the day be as long as possible for you and Mr Church to spend with your friends, yet as swift as possible so we may be alone.”

It was difficult not to feel cherished by his husband when he said such silly affectionate things like that. When Ben pointed out he did the same Charles always denied it. So he absolutely did not reply with a similarly silly form of address.

“Both prayers please me; I just wish we could spend another of my heats together.”

George smiled and released him, but not before whispering, “There is still time Charles.”

Addressing their guests so Charles could reorder his emotions George said softly, “We only have one servant-girl currently in the house and she is loyal. However, I must ask you to stay in the upper rooms so she doesn’t have too much of an opportunity of seeing and remembering your faces.”

“So that is why you gave our servants two days leave.” Charles shook his head rather impressed. He had wondered at the time but hadn’t argued. It was pleasant to have more privacy especially with his Templar brethren Haytham and Thomas visiting.

“Yes, Sally is a good girl and won’t say anything even to the other servants, but we should attempt to limit any instances which might prove too tempting to not share with her friends.”

“You needn’t worry about us,” remarked William, “we are used to discretion. I suppose it is too late to see the children?”

“Unfortunately yes, but tomorrow you will meet our lovely brood.”

John rubbed his hands together in delight. “I have wanted to meet them for a long time and have a backlog of presents to grace them all with.”

“As do I.”

“Oh dear, I suspect they’ll be spoilt brats within half an hour of both you seeing them.”

His Beta brothers grinned unrepentantly. Ben rolled his eyes, “Excellent and we will have to deal with the consequences. Since you intend to rob us of peace of mind, how about you regale us with tales of your exploits until it is time to wake the rascals?”

“The angels if you please,” protested Charles.

George linked their arms, “I agree.”

William winked at him, “Naturally you must, your life wouldn’t be worth living otherwise.”

Charles narrowed his eyes in pretend annoyance. “Such wit brothers, I only hope you can maintain such wit in your tales. Remember William to tell me the latest about Molly and you John about Elizabeth.”

Both men nodded and the rest of the night was spent in happy discourse.

\+ + +

_12 th November 1783_

Thomas Hickey fidgeted with his neck cloth scowling in disproval as the expensive silk tangled in his fingers.

“You still haven’t grown accustomed to it have you dear?”

“No I haven’t. Before I met you I always tied any which way and no one complained.”

Beautiful laughter wove around him as Regina stepped in front of him with a twinkle in her eye and a smile curving those lips he loved to kiss. Her dark hair was scooped back and under a fine colourful hat.

To protect against the cold Regina had put on a shawl over her pale green dress.

“Alas now you must dress appropriately.” Nimble fingers undid the knotted mess and tied his neck cloth perfectly. Granting him a chaste kiss on the lips Regina slipped her arms about his neck rising on tip-toe.

“The consequences of seducing a grieving widowed Omega.”

Thomas was sure he had heard incorrectly. “I seduced you? I remember it different.”

“Hmmm?” hummed Regina as she pressed her nose into the crook of his neck.

Thomas liked the sensation and allowed one arm to encircle Regina’s waist while his other wandered freely.

“The poor widowed Omega as I remember Charlie’s wedding day, met my wit and challenged me on every remark.” Thomas grinned at the next memory, “And she was a lot of fun in the bedroom.”

Regina laughed, her breath tickling the small patch of bare skin left by the neck cloth.

“You were memorising and can I be blamed that apparently my conversation was interesting enough that you came back for more? And not just for amorous attentions either.”

“Still think I was tricked.”

“Are you so sad at the outcome Thomas? You could have left long ago.”

“Yeah and been a right idiot.”

“So catching your very own Omega has been worth the price?”

Thomas nudged her head up and stole a wet messy kiss. “I never said I didn’t like being tricked Regina, just I never expected it or that I would have to dress fancy like.”

Regina smiled and she was so beautiful. Her dark hair was streaked with grey and her face crinkled at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Her belly was soft and fuller from bearing five children yet Thomas loved every sign of her age. All these little signs made up the woman he loved and even though he had never wished to be tied to one woman, he wouldn’t change anything.

Thomas still couldn’t admit to being _in_ love to Charlie, Ben or the Big Man as that would ruin his carefree image. Pitcairn just smiled so lying to him was useless, the others at least said nothing simply watched with amused smiles. Pitcairn spoke of families so that Thomas had to admit to sentiments he would never thought of ever saying or liking.

He was sure this was somehow Charlie’s (and possibly Ben’s) revenge for all the teasing comments over the years, being Charlie’s only recourse apart from Ben with raising the children and oh yes, his numerous dalliances with women and beer.

What he said _was_ , “How could I leave ya when your littlest ones starting calling me father? I’m not that much of a lout.”

It wasn’t like he had been _endeared_ by the squealing children by that point.

Regina’s knowing smile would be infuriating if Thomas wasn’t turned into a pool of disgusting adoration and passion whenever it appeared.

“Well darling, you did the right thing in making me an honest woman. I do trust that there has been enough…what did Ben call it? Ah yes ‘titties and beer’ for you.”

He would have to kill his brother…no…throw an Alpha at him so Ben was in the same situation as him once the birthday celebrations were over.

“Yes.”

Regina stepped out of their embrace and blew him a kiss. “Then let us go and perhaps tonight you can have some more of the former.”

Thomas smirked. Well that he could do.

“Come on you rowdy lot!” Thomas hollered much to Regina’s half dismay at his indecorum and half elation.

Five children came running into the room. The eldest at sixteen was hardly a child anymore and lived in bemused acknowledgement of his new father. The other four ranged from nine to thirteen and flocked about him like birds.

Gathering their menagerie Thomas offered his arm to Regina as Washington had taught him and they departed for another menagerie entirely.

\+ + +

John held Sidney up above his head briefly as he adored her, “Who is my wonderful little Alpha? You are Sidney. Look at your eyes so fierce and what’s this?”

Lowering her to a safe grip against his chest John chuckled as Sidney pushed her soldiers at him incessantly. “Charles I believe she will be like Boudicca.”

“Don’t threaten me,” groaned Charles, “Sidney and Lawrence already play-fight and I have to remind him she’s not even two. Well, today she is but you understand my drift.”

John obviously found this amusing instead of despairing. “Alphas will fight unfortunately Charles. Have they begun fighting over Mary yet?”

“Oddly no, Lawrence is obsessed but Sidney is probably too young to care and feel protective.”

“A distinct possibility though among my own I have discovered that not all Alpha-Omega siblings develop those protective ties.”

William who was fussing over Mary while Lawrence watched anxiously raised his head. “I concur with John. Now little Alpha don’t moan so. Your sister is safe with me. If you wish to be her protector you can hardly act so faint-heartedly when she is being held by her Uncle. Model your behaviour after your Mama’s – he was an excellent soldier and general.”

Charles flushed with pride at being used as an example. “And please try to use your charm just as your father does. Thank goodness you don’t have our tempers!”

William laughed, “Indeed your sister Sidney’s calm nature did prove true in your son. Her namesake is fiery, though Mary seems a little more like her though she did have a tantrum earlier.”

George arrived then with a tray of tea cups with Sally holding a platter of cakes and biscuits. Behind her was Haytham Kenway, also assisting by carrying a tray of with more tea, coffee and beer.

The years had mellowed them both so Charles did not even suffer a pang of regret or a heartbeat of embarrassment when he saw Haytham. His old friend put the tray down on one of the small tables in the parlour and waited for Sally to leave.

Once they were alone he strode forward to grasp John and William’s hands. John he saw regularly so his rarely displayed emotion was for the separation to come, not the years apart. He had been in correspondence with William and even met him frequently but it had been close to six months according to Charles’ last conversation with Haytham, since the Grandmaster and new Second-in-Command had met in person.

So their greetings were bittersweet on the one hand and happy on the other.

Then Haytham was kissing his hand.

 “It is good to see you Haytham,” said Charles, “Did you and George plot this together?”

“Indeed Charles, are we in trouble?”

“No, for once my husband and you aren’t in my bad books. I must admit it is refreshing to know your latest scheme hasn’t supplied me with the same worry as they usually do.”

Haytham’s lips twitched, “Considering Charles you still run our operations for the war effort and have given both of us cause enough to fret, it only seems fair. Unless of course your brutally to the point written proclamations in the papers, or touring the troops when visiting your husband, aren’t reasons to turn your friend and husband’s hair grey?”

“I only caused a few upsets.”

George was sceptical. “A ‘few’ upsets? My dear we have different definitions of a ‘few’.”

Charles hesitated then said softly, “How is Connor?”

Haytham sighed; sadness and frustration well acquainted bedfellows. “He fares as well as he can. His lungs are still weak but he exercises so his strength remains reasonable if not as it once was. I take every precaution but there is no Brotherhood to save him – this time we were careful and yesterday successfully eliminated the last of his followers. To everyone else he is long dead. I do try and speak sense to him but my son is lost.”

_I wonder how much of that is two stubborn men refusing to seek common ground? Then again, to their credit both abide by their principles._

“As it is we endure and I visit as much as my duties allow. I permit only other Alphas or Betas to visit Connor. When required I take Ben with me but I never leave them alone. So we continue on.”

Haytham shrugged and Charles nodded for what more could they say? He kept on asking to show his genuine interest in his friend’s life even when it brought only pain. Haytham appreciated the gesture for his expression, if not his voice, was always grateful.

Haytham glanced down as Lawrence run enthusiastically up to him and continued as if their previous discussion hadn’t been interrupted. “Let us pray Father of Understanding, your children do not have similar opinions on public discourse.”

Lawrence frowned at being ignored and held up his arms, “Uncle Haytham! UP!”

Charles hid a smile at Haytham’s awkward response. He picked up his nephew, freezing slightly when Lawrence smacked wet kisses on his cheeks and hugged him chokingly around the neck. Even after four years he still hadn’t lost his wary edge about Lawrence.

His friend had little idea how to act about children. He treated them like miniature adults when they weren’t, especially emotion wise. Lawrence however adored him anyway, fascinated by the English gentleman who visited them bringing with him toys, tales of distant lands and very clean versions of stories from the raging war.

Haytham’s restrained manner just inspired a mysterious man who had secrets, so inadvertently Haytham had caused Lawrence to be captivated by him and so love him.

“A pleasure to see you again Lawrence,” began Haytham, “Would you like a story or to play?” Then recalling himself Haytham did as Charles had instructed him: he kissed the boy back much to Lawrence’s yelping delight.

“A _long_ story,” demanded Lawrence who then added after brief consideration, “About knights please Uncle.”

Well, at least Lawrence recalled his manners.

George barely stopped from laughing at the sight while Charles went to pour the tea for he heard the voices of Regina, Thomas and their children downstairs.

\+ + +

Sitting pressed alongside his Alpha was very enjoyable. Charles could feel their bond even more so like this. Every shift and rustling of fabric emphasised their physical closeness while their spiritual tie doubled in strength. Their love was a steady, calming warmth that seemed to entwine around him so that Charles felt relaxed and content. When their passion was roused it became a humming energy rousing Charles to intense pleasure.

Now he basked in that gentle peace afforded by George’s presence; a peace aided by the company of his, no _their_ , good friends. Though admittedly it was a peace wrought with much noise.

George was chatting away intensely to John, sharing war experiences and how America and Britain could progress. Their differences were stark as John at the root was a patriotic soldier for Britain just as much George was General of the forces of America. Yet despite this, George’s respect for John as a soldier loved by his men and the Patriots combined with John’s respect for him as a Commander and they made excellent conversation.

The Templar Order also served as a common purpose for them to discuss and share ideas. Charles listened every now and then, grateful to hear two men he cared fiercely about come to a genuine understanding.

Charles in the meantime shared William with Ben as they caught up with news of William’s family and when they could possibly meet without outcry. A couple of years they feared at least, though Regina promised this wouldn’t be without correspondence. Tapping her eldest on the knee with a fan she carried whatever the occasion, she alluded to the fact that Samuel was old enough to surely learn about trade in the frontier and help oversee rebuilding efforts now that the war was over.

If his work meant he had to socialise with Mr Johnson then who could argue? Better to learn from the best and help keep an eye on a British loyalist surely?

Samuel brightened with eagerness at his mother’s suggestion and stared hopefully at William.

William laughed uproariously and shook his head, “How did Thomas manage to catch you Mrs Hickey? No, I understand it. You caught him and I’m sure you keep him in line. I found it a difficult task sometimes.”

William leant in conspiringly, uncaring of etiquette as there were no witnesses but themselves.

“Tell me, how do you find the job?”

Regina sighed, “Hard sometimes Mr Johnson. Thomas can be quite a challenge but I trust I offer an equal challenge in return.”

“Here!” Yelped Thomas from his corner of the room where he was attempting to teach Regina’s other four a few drinking songs – the rude parts extracted and exchanged for silly nonsense that left Charles’ head aching. He had Lawrence demonstrating the various roles from the songs causing the four year old to giggle and fall over a lot.

“No plotting together against me! Samuel, keep an eye on them will ya?”

Samuel straightened with importance, “Yes…father.” He was still a trifle uncertain as he still recalled his birth father, though Charles noticed his reluctance originated more from not wishing to hurt his late father’s memory rather than not seeing Thomas as his new father.

The other children had been too young to recall Mr Hardwicke very well, who before the war travelled greatly for his work and then was away substantial amounts as a soldier. For the youngest at nine they had only been a year old when war broke out so they had never really known or remembered the gentleman.

Thomas for his part never forced Samuel or any of the children. His bumbling along to being a husband and father had given Charles and Ben (upon occasion Regina too) a lot to chat about – a funny touching tale, which offered them some amusement in return for Thomas having contact with Charles’ children.

William watched the exchange and shot a questioning look at Charles. He hoped his answering look was revealing for William did appear satisfied.

“Since Thomas is endeavouring to split up our cabal I will head over and see what my old friend has been up to. Maybe I will be fortunate and teach the children a few new songs too.” The Beta stood and bowed to them.

They returned the bow, Regina murmuring how nice he a man he was.

“He is,” agreed Ben, “a winner with Omega and Beta alike – and a few Alpha women as well.”

Regina smiled. “I can imagine, though he isn’t my Thomas.”

“Nor my George,” agreed Charles.

Ben rolled his eyes at their sappiness. Regina just grinned and mischievously whispered, “There is still time Ben for us to snare an Alpha for you and _then_ you shall sympathise with our position.”

Ben’s horrified expression at the empty threat had Charles laughing heartily, tears springing to his eyes. John and George stopped chatting to watch them baffled.

“We have missed a funny story,” remarked John, “would you like to find out?”

“No need Major Pitcairn, please converse with my wife. I know you are eager to spend this time together. I best go and relieve Mr Kenway.”

Barely recovering Charles peered over to where Haytham sat on the floor upon two heavy eiderdowns to keep the twins safe and warm. The girls were sleepily curled next to him cooing in their strange language as Haytham attempted to regale then with a fairy tale.

His panicky expression was so at odds with his normal cool reserve Charles was off laughing again, this time in the company of his fellow Omegas. Samuel just covered his reaction with a cough.

Charles wondered if Haytham would ever relax around children, especially considering Charles had seen him treat Mary as a little princess already. He feared that between his beloved George and Haytham the girl would either be terribly spoilt and dreadful, or spoilt and lovely. He prayed it was the latter.

John materialised with water beside him, a friendly smile wreathing his face.

“How?”

John winked, “I have my ways. Sally is fond of my charming voice even if I’m the despicable Scot supporting British rule.”

“She won’t talk..?” Sudden worry pierced his heart.

John’s expression softened. “No she won’t Charles. I can tell from our conversations she is a good girl with a loyal heart. She’s very fond of you.”

Charles was shocked.

“So surprised brother? People do love you even if it isn’t as easy as loving others. I had an opportunity to chat to her when Commander Washington left us safely with her while he went to wake you. Sally also had nice words to say about you Ben.”

Ben looked pleased though just as startled.

“Well…I must be more observant. I hadn’t realised.” Charles pondered the situation for a moment and glanced at Ben inquisitively.

“An extra scarf perhaps Ben?”

“Why not, Charles?”

John was bemused, “Am I allowed into your secret?”

“We’re making presents for the servants,” explained Charles, “thanking all for their service; in particular for those who won’t be returning with us to Virginia.”

“The Commander will definitely take you there?”

“Yes, it will be fascinating to see his home at last.”

“I just pray the heat won’t be intolerable,” grumbled Ben.

“You are to go with them?”

“Naturally,” exclaimed Regina, “separate the two thieves? Why there would be another war.”

Both Charles and Ben gently smacked her arm. Regina simply grinned and turned to her son who was looking bored.

“Samuel dear, be a good boy and fetch Mr Washington’s dogs. They must positively be frantic by now.”

Charles nodded. “Please do. I wanted us to settle first, but now should be perfect.”

Samuel was overjoyed and immediately leapt up to fetch the dogs.

Charles put aside his water and said enthusiastically to John, “Spado is his usual energetic self, but I have two others George bought me as presents.”

“Are they good for a tumble or two?” teased John.

“ONCE, John, once my darling Spado caused you to stumble over him and fall, yet you have never forgotten it. Poor dog was more hurt than you.”

“Don’t ever change brother,” remarked John affectionately.

John leant forward and hastily Regina and Ben began conversing loudly to each other.

“You _are_ happy Charles?”

The sincere expression and the quiet intensity in it was a balm to Charles.

“Yes John, I am happier than I ever have been or imagined to be. I have created a new place for myself.”

Charles smirked at his brother, “I manage to manoeuvre George and Haytham when required to my benefit and even frequently the Order’s.”

The smirk faded as Charles added softly, “Most of all, he is my Alpha and a wonderful one. I’m fortunate to have such a good husband. I flatter myself I’m a good wife and mother. Truly, I thank you for the advice you sent to me. For in following it, I have finally, as much as any Omega can, hold my life in my hands and have an influence over my future.”

“In that case brother I shall return to Scotland a content man.”

John clasped his hands. Charles focused on their hands as tears welled in his eyes. Their Templar rings matched while his wedding band stood out in relief.

“I wish you the same joy John…and William too – I will tell him.”

John’s fingers squeezed his and they relished the quiet shared joy, the last they might ever have. The connection stretched between them, resolute and comforting. Charles would miss John terribly, but thanks to George he would be at peace now with the fact. Drawing that peace close to him as a blanket Charles tugged his hands free.

“So John, have you finished reducing us to an embarrassing pile of sentimentality?

“Not if there is the possibility of further embarrassment Charles.”

Charles rolled his eyes and was about to speak when the barking of his dogs intruded.

“Spado!” cried Charles holding out his arms.

A bundle of fluffy black fur streaked towards him and jumped up into his lap. Laughing as he was lathered by an energetic tongue Charles managed to seize his wriggling dog, still full of rolling energy despite his age. Cuddling Spado Charles kissed him on the head.

“Spado look who’s here! John and William, you remember them don’t you?”

Charles laughed as he received a happy bark. Bright eyes shone happily at him and a nose sniffed his clothes and face.

“Time hasn’t changed Spado I see,” chuckled John, “well brother let me have him. I’m sure that between William and me we can contain him.”

“Poor boy, they are cruel to you.”

Regina cried out, “Cruel? Charles I do believe you are mad. Polly! _Release_ my shawl.”

Waving her hands and dropping her fan in the process Regina jumped up and pursued a delighted Polly who could just about grip the heavy shawl in her tiny jaws. The sight was incredible: Regina ‘pursuing’ an excitable puppy who tried pulling her ‘catch’ and stopping to breathe and bark before heading off again.

Her ginger fur matched the black shawl quite nicely though Regina eventually caught her. Cuddling the dog to her body Regina talked sternly to Polly before giving a big kiss and receiving Polly’s licks happily. She yapped away between her licks.

Meanwhile John and William were teasing Spado with a handkerchief with Regina’s children shouting encouragement.

“Charles,” whispered Ben nudging him. “Washington and Haytham are under siege.”

Charles looked over and wished he could somehow capture the moment, but alas he couldn’t sketch that well or fast enough. The scene was priceless however:

His dear George had saved Haytham by settling his daughters on his lap while Haytham must have been talking civilly to him. However, the arrival of Charles’ doggies had resulted in Frederick breaking off from the crowd and racing to George who he loved the best. Haytham had snatched the dog before he could climb on top of the girls and was busy petting him.

Charles had always known of Haytham’s soft spot for animals and wished suddenly he had a cat too for when a feline was snaking between his legs Haytham was mush. Worse when they had once stayed in an inn for a month where the resident cat had taken a liking to Haytham’s bedroom chair…and

Haytham had spent the month perched either on the edge or not to disturb the smug feline. Finally the Grandmaster had resorted to stealing an unstable chair from the main inn area. Dogs could always be assured of a treat and stroke with a ‘good boy yes’.

Now he cradled Frederick closely, possibly lecturing the pup on his behaviour but more likely showing utter adoration. It was far too much and Charles put his head on Ben’s shaking shoulder as his composure wholly left him.

\+ + +

_12 th November 1783_

“Thank you,” murmured Charles as he sat astride George’s lap, shifting to get the right position.

“You’re welcome my dear Charles. May I inquire if this lovely greeting is due to my efforts?”

Charles bent down to kiss George sighing pleasurably. “One of the reasons my husband.”

Charles saw George’s eyes go wide as understanding dawned. He breathed deep, inhaling Charles’ scent and lust mingled with the love that Charles always saw in his husband’s expression.

“You’re in heat,” breathed George, voice faint like a feather, “but I thought..?”

Charles’ stomach flipped as he nodded in confirmation.

“I feared with my heats growing sparse it would be longer before my next and possibly final one.” Charles cradled George’s head pressing close, his cock half hard already.

He could feel his slick slowly beginning to smear between them, staining George’s breeches.

George’s fingers dug into his hips through his nightshirt.

“My Alpha, aren’t you wearing too many clothes?” Kissing George, he lowered his voice; eyes half shut knowing the blue slits would drive George mad.

“I _demand_ satisfaction my husband.”

George replied by gently urging him to stand and move back a pace. His husband began to strip hungry eyes devouring his form.

Pulling his shirt off, Charles was delighted to see how hard George was and eager. “Please hurry Alpha.”

“I assure you my Omega I shall satisfy you, it my duty to ensure my wife’s comforts.” Closing the gap George kissed him fiercely.

“The bed Charles.”

With a laugh and moaning as his skin flushed with heat Charles rose to his husband’s touches and the firm push of his husband entering him.

_Bliss._

\+ + +

_Two months later_

“I’m _what?”_

“Honestly Charles do be calm. I said you were pregnant. Is that hard to understand?”

“But…but how?”

“Please don’t tell me I need to explain that to you at this stage in our lives.”

“But I thought at my age…”

“You thought erroneously Charles. Why else would your stomach be swelling so much?”

“I thought I was gaining weight.”

“From what? I’ve seen what you eat and you dine just about enough for one and then spend time chasing three active children. You even capture an hour for fencing when the opportunity arises, energetic motherhood and swordplay: hardly conditions conducive to gaining much weight.”

“I suppose, my heats are not regular enough anymore to gauge by them and I haven’t been particularly upset or ill recently to explain morning vomiting.”

“There you go and we can always wait another month before mentioning anything as you should have some inclination of a potential heat by then. Now take this cup of tea and rest. All this excitement isn’t good for you.”

“Oh, yes of course…Ben?”

“Yes Charles?”

“George will faint.”

“Alphas are so fragile underneath their grandstanding like peacocks.”

“…Yes.”

“Really Charles, you wanted another child so drink that tea as I said, instead of simply holding the saucer.”

“I will but only if you are there when I tell George.”

“As if I would miss the chance. What? Why the thoughtful expression?”

“Just praying for a Beta to weave some sanity into our lives.”

“Now that I drink to! Cheers. Ah a very good brew Charles, you and Regina excel yourselves.”

“Why thank you Ben. Cheers. Indeed, very flavourful.”

\+ + +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> **  
> Final Notes:  
>   
> 
> 1.) ‘Secret Smuggling Tea Ring’ was too fun to resist adding in. *ahem* 
> 
> 2.) William Johnson historically did have a long-term relationship with a Native woman, (her English name was “Molly Brant”).  
> John Pitcairn was married to Elizabeth ‘Betty’ Dalrymple.
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks**
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, my thanks go towards everyone who left a comment and or a kudos. Your support and encouragement helped me write my first Alpha/Beta/Omega fic! It was lots of fun and rather surprising as I wandered into a pairing that stole the moment from Haytham/Charles and made me a fascinated fan of George/Charles. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking through the writing process and I truly hope the Epilogue delivered all you desired, it certainly did for me! 
> 
> My final gratitude is for my stalwart beta who waded through my fic and pointed out inaccuracies and gave thoughtful ideas for additions. Most of all I gained a friend and excellent conversationalist. Thank you dapperbloooock!


End file.
